Dragoon Kingdom
by Big K Studios
Summary: Sequel to World Domination. Instead of moving forth to rule other worlds Overlord Kel stays on Spira. Tidus returns and forms the Rebellion Group Fayth Machina are going haywire! Omega,Ultima and Nemesis break out of Omega Ruins! Its tough bein Overlord
1. Intro

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been awhole month since Leon and Laure betrayed the Boss and he went postal on their asses. That problem was resolved and the Boss went back to ruling. We have a new castle rebuilt and the Boss hired abunch of new loyal servants...but something worries me... I can't help wondering...with all of these people plotting against the Boss. Will we be able to live as a kingdom for long? _

_Etna _

* * *

It was a dark and rainy night stomping up through the streets were men with black trenchcoats on and metal helments. They held machina rifles tucked to their chests being led by a blonde haired boy with a black coat. They stomped through the streets of Bevelle as citizens peered their there windows gaping at the soldiers. 

They marched onward towards the main castle of Bevelle in the numbers of hundreds. The leading man held his hand up in a fist and his company haulted. They looked back and forth but much to their surprise there was no sentries guarding the front gates of the castle.

The sound of rain tapping on their backs and the streets was all that filled the air. The leading man reached into his coat and drew a long liquid blue sword. The Brotherhood. He pulled off his hood revealing his blonde locks.

"Alright! Everyone..." He grasped his sword in both hands. "CHARGE!!"

He dashed off towards the front gates of the castle and with a dropkick he knocked the doors open and slid straight into the foyer with soldiers rushing it pointing their rifles left and right. Sitting down on the steps leading to the second level was alittle girl with pink hair and mini batwings. She was petting a kitten.

"Wha!!" The girl cried running up a long flight of stairs as they entered.

"Wait!" The boy called reaching out. "Let's go!" He dashed up the stairs as the soldiers hoffed up them after him. They dashed up to the second floor to see the girl all the way at the end of the dark hall running up the second flight of steps. They flew down the hallway to the second flight of stairs to see her panting.

"Wait up! We're not gonna hurt you." The boy yelled. The girl jumped and ran off, she dashed off towards a huge black door pulled it ope then ran inside. The boy ran to the door swinging it open and the soldiers behind him pulled the second door flap open. Past this door was a large corridor with a huge King's chair in the very back of the room facing the door.

Sitting down in that chair was a short boy about 5'9 in height. He had dark skin and black shoulderlength dreadlocks held back with a white scarf which was wrapped around his forehead and tied. He wore a one piece baggy red jumpsuit with black stripes going down each pantleg, he also wore black boots with zippers and a strap on each boot, black fingerless glooves. For accessories he had two platinum hoop earrings on each ear, a pair of snow goggles around his neck and golden bracelets around each wrist.

"Overlord Kel." The boy grunted grasping his sword. Peeking out from behind the large King's chair was the small girl.

"Ahhh Tidus...man I was wondering when you'd return from..nowhere." He said rubbing behind his head.

" You stopped Yuna from completing her pilgrimage! You bastard!" Tidus shouted taking a step forward.

" And don't forget I killed your mentor too." The Overlord said with a shrug. "Well he was already dead but you get it I guess."

" Heh its was a big mistake leaving your castle unguarded." Tidus said as his blade began to shine with a white blaze. He swung his sword forth and shooting out of his blade were white energy blades.

"Hm." The Overlord smirked as he held up his right hand. A tiled barrier of light appeared just infront of him blocking off the energy rounds. Once all of the energy blades disappeared he stood up with his hands in his pockets and slowly stepped down from his throne. "All of my vassals are on vacation...they kept complaining about the work hours...that's why my Castle is empty...But then again I don't really need body guards...so just because you see me alone here." He looked down then balled up his fists. "Don't get it in your head that you can all of a sudden beat me now."

The soldiers held up their guns and shot off thousands of rounds. In an instant the Overlord disappeared, Tidus looked around then looked up to see him in mid air. "There he is...firing upward." Tidus commanded pointing his sword up at Kel.

"Too late..." The Overlord said with a grin as he held up both of his palms. He fired off a straight ray of blue light blasting a large chunk of Tidus' numbers in half. He fired off the second shot quickly lowering the count from 50 to zero. Tidus turned around to see all of his soldiers either obliterated or burned to death.

Tidus' eyes grew wide as he spun around swinging his blade to the right, Kel ducked quickly then took a power step forward and shoved his fist into Tidus' jaw causing him to go sliding back from him. Tidus phased out and appeared behind Kel, he swung downward only to have Kel phased out and appeared beside him.

Kel swung his fist towards Tidus and Tidus watched in slow motion as his fist was cutting through the air towards him. Tidus dodged his head to the right then swung his blade to the left towards Kel's face. Kel held up his left hand catching the blade then punched Tidus in the jaw.

Tidus took afew steps back and Kel appeared just infront of him punching him in his face once again, he then punched him again and again. "Heh what'd ya think mommas boy?!" Kel said shoving his knee into Tidus' chest causing him to go flying into a wall. Kel walked up to him slowly and picked him up by his jacket then held him up over him. "This is my world...rebeling against me is like rebeling against this very planet. And I doubt Yuna wouldn't think to much of you if you rebelled against the entire world."

"Heh you'd be surprised." Tidus smirked. He kicked off of Kel's chest landing down near the wall, he pulled out a grenade from his jacket and tossed it at the wall. Blowing in was the rushing rain, Tidus leaped out of the hole as Kel ran over to the hole in the wall. Rising up slowly was Tidus with his arms crossed. He was standing on the Celsius as it slowly lifted up in the air.

"Hanako get somewhere safe." The Overlord said. With that the girl hiding behind the throne nodded and ran off out of the throne room.

**BOSS: Celsius/Tidus  
Theme Song: "Seven Rings in Hand" (Theme from Sonic and the Secret Rings) **

Kel dove out of the home and flipped through mid air as the Celsius flew down at him. The Celsius' servos cannon opened up shooting out four missiles on each end blasting out at Kel as he dove towards the ground. He flipped again landing down on one knee. He stood up quick and took off running with his hands swaying behind him. The missiles landed down in an explosion tearing apart the stone road.

He dashed towards a building and began to run up the building.

"Rikku!" Tidus said pointing Brotherhood at Kel as he ran up a building.

"Gotchya." Rikku replied on loudspeaker. Four vulgin machine guns came out of eachside on the Celsius, it immediately began firing as Kel flipped down ontop of the building. As he turned around the speeding bullets fired off towards him, Kel side stepped then ran alittle leaping from building to building in a big spiral as the Celsius rained down nonstop bullets. Kel clapped his hands together forming a light blue auraball in between his palms.

He jumped up dodging the bullets and whipped his hand off to the side, the ball of aura split off into five other light blue aura blasts. The blasts slammed against a tiled invisible forcefield and disappeared. Kel balled up and spun to the side before landing down on a random building.

"Some kinda barrier." Kelvis said to himself. He took off running at high speed as the Celsius rained down more bullets and with added missile servos. Kel ran and jumped like a track star as the missiles exploded just behind him. He slid to the side alittle and held both of his palms up blasting a beam of light from his palms to the Celsius.

" Paine intensify barrier fourty percent." Tidus ordered pointing his sword down at the direction Kel's wave was coming. Kel's eyebrow raised as most of then energy from the other parts of the barrier focused on one point. The beam that Kel blasted was deflected and sent flyng upward.

" Err." Kel grunted taking a step forward.

" Today we take Spira back from you Overlord Kel!" Tidus screamed as two large machina like arms ejected from the Celsius, they floated without attachment beside the Celsius. Tidus put on two virtual leather gloves and stood up like a boxer jumping from left to right.

" Well that's a feature they didn't show in the game." Kel grinned while tapping his chin. The Celsius flew at Kel holding up one fist, it fired off the fist like a missile and it slammed into the ground just under Kel as he jumped up. He looked up to see another metal fist flying towards him. It was too quick to dodge or do anything... It slammed into his whole body causing him go flying backwards.

He went flipping backwards at a high speed where he could control himself and slammed through a building hitting the Bevelle Central Square.

"Yes!" Tidus said grasping his feet as he called back the two metal fists by pulling his own arms in a backwards direction.

" Looks like we really can beat him this time." Rikku said through loudspeaker.

"See what'd I tell ya!" Tidus said with a wink.

Kel stood up from the rubble, he was bleeding from a cut on his cheek and afew bruises. A black hole opened up infront of Kel as he reached inside pulling out a really long hilt of a sword. He pulled out what looked to be an all black Buster Sword with red japanese characters written all over it.

"Master? What's going on here?" Two anime like eyes opened up on the blade.

" Gilgamesh, this shit has just got real." Kel said swinging Gilgamesh downward causing a cutting wind to slice the rain in half before making it fall again. A candle like flame appeared over Kel's heart on his chest, he held out his left hand then grasped the flame and it broke apart spiraling near his feet causing the rain to dodge his body. Kel's black dreads stuck up and turned a bright silver and his black marble eyes turned crimson red. His body began to glow with a cerulean blue aura as it began to get as bright as the sun he raised up off of his feet. The wind under him picked up like a mini tornado under his body spreading apart the rain and the air. He exploded with cerulean energy and the chaotic aura stabilized along his body just appearing as a light blue lining around his body. He tossed up Gilgamesh and when it came back down the sword was all red and the japanese characters were glowing out the side with a blue flame like light.

"Huh?! What kind of change has he gone under?" Shinra said as the Gullwings all gathered around the sphere.

" I don't know but for some reason...I think we're in trouble." Paine said crossing her arms.

"TIDUS KICK HIS ASS!!" Rikku yelled.

"YOU KNOW I WILL!" Tidus yelled shooting his right machina fist at him. Kel held up his left hand and the giant machina connected with him stopping at fullspeed. Tidus' eyes grew wide.

" You underestimate my power..." Kel said with abit of a smile. The machina arm exploded just infront of Kel spreading a blanket of dust over the area which the rain quickly cleared out. Tidus looked down then around.

"He's gone!" Tidus said.

"You looking for someone?" A voice asked. Tidus turned around slowly to see him standing there, Tidus quickly spun all the way around and threw his fist down causing the machina fist to fly toward Kel from the side. Kel without looking sliced the air with Gilgamesh to the right and the machina arm was chopped in half.

Kel phased out then appeared just infront of the Celsius, he tossed up Gilgamesh causing it to slice a big rip in the thunder clouds above. He held his arms out left and right as crimson red balls of chaos energy appeared in his palms. He fired a laser beam off blowing a chunk of the Celsius's wing off. He then continously blasting the Celsius with one blast after another.

"Ahhh!!" Rikku screamed rocking from side to side.

"Dammit!" Brother said slamming his fist down on the drivers wheel as he tried to turn it. Kel held up both of his palms and pushed forward with an invisible force the Celsius was blasted back flying out high speed out of Bevelle. He raised his hand up and Gilgamesh landed back in his palm.

He slowly landed down on the ground and held out his left fist, all of his aura from his body went to his fist in a big bright light. The light broke off into five light beams that flew back into his chest. His hair turned back to normal and so did his eyes, the aura surrounding his body also disappeared.

**BOSS DEFEATED (5:23)  
(Themesong stop) **

"Eh another attack from the Fayth?" Gilgamesh asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded then held the sword up on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm really getting sick and tired of those guys." The bewildered Overlord said with a sigh. Kel's face turned even more blue when he looked up at his tall spiral castle. There was holes and damages not only on his castle but through the whole city. "Damn...well I guess taxes are up this week." Kel said rubbing behind his head with a smile.

* * *

**_To My Loyal Pyons! _**

**_Hi, this is Overlord Kel ruler of Spira and leader of the Dragoon Army. I am currently down on vassals and I could really use the extra help on my endeavors. So this goes out to all of you jobless mercenaries and bum ass adventurers out there LOOK ME UP! I can honestly say I won't pay you much, but you will get a room, bed and food for free! Can't top that...If you are considering this job as my loyal servant then fill out the Application:_**

**_Name:  
Age  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Special Abilities:  
Weapon:_**

Background Story: 

**_Why do I need these things you ask? Well it's so I can know who you are when I see you instead of describing you as some girl or guy. Trust me it's much easier this way giving me your bio...but this goes out to all of you demons with darksides inside of you...GET A GRIP! Don't go around turning evil on people! It's just not cool...let's just say I've had my experiences ok! _**


	2. Awakening Chapter:Ep I

_Dear Diary, _

_You won't believe this! After getting back from our two weeks vacation we come back to the castle to be under repairs from the maintenance crew again. They told us that this was the 9th time they had to rush into Bevelle for repairs. Nine times in two weeks?! I swear the boss is like a 4 year old with a can of paint...you just can't leave him alone with it...Speaking of the Boss he took off on another run. _

_A run is when the Boss takes off running and visiting random places around the world...and here's the cool part. He does it on foot! It'll be hard finding him...well maybe not. _

_Etna_

* * *

**_Awakening Chapter  
Episode I: First of the Dark  
(Opening Theme: "Big Thangs Poppin" By TI )  
(Narration: Overlord Kel) _**

I dashed jumping from random stone to stone around Mushroom Rock, I jumped off afew round stones and did a full three front flips before stopping at a big boulder. I dashed off to the right with my hands swaying behind me at high speed leaving a trail of dust behind me. I ran along a stone wall on the side of it like spider man then jumped onto another stone across from it. Below me was a giant canyon leading to an abyss of darkness and jagged rocks. I was running along the sides jumping from side to side. I ran all the way up one of the walls and with two short leaps forward leading into one huge two foot jump I went flipping out of the canal.

I went flipping in a ball then landed down on one knee slowly standing up. Infront of me was a small garden of white flowers and thick grass. I walked onto the small clearing and laid down staring up at the blue cloudless skies. This was my personal little garden where I came to think things out...being the Overlord can be stressing sometimes.

Anyway sup folks, my name is Overlord Kel. If you haven't read my World Domination Autobiography then read it and you'll find out more about me. But for those of you who're familiar with me let's get down to business. It's been awhole month since the whole Laure, Leon incident...I know what your thinking it was a close one! Yeah even I was sweating bullets in that battle.

I know what your thinking, since Leon and Laure are gone and Sin has been defeated right along with Yu Yevon and Vegnagun Spira is safe right? Well you couldn't be more wrong, ever since the people of Spira has accepted me as their ruler alot of things have happened.

For one Tidus and Yuna have formed a rebellion group called 'Fayth' It's not a small rebellion group either. Machina Faction, New Yevon and the Youth League have all teamed up into one force. So now their all against me! Not just that but for some reason most of the Machina around the world are acting up..their short circuiting and going haywire for some reason. We're constantly cleaning up and no one has found the source yet. Think that's all? I'm only just warming up...there is a weird infection that's going around...it's not only affecting the people but the land as well...Besaid Island has become extremely unhabitable for planets, fiends and humans. This weird infection comes off as dark purple spots, they make plant life turn a blackish purple and wither away. When humans and fiends get it they break out with huge purple blisters and they go completely insane. It's some real resident evil type shit...we've quartined the entire area.

Yeah this world is pretty messed up, but I'm pretty damn sure it's something only I can take care of. "There you are!" A familiar voice said as someone's butt slammed on my face.

"Ah!" I pushed the butt off of me and falling to my side was Hanako. I looked around to see Namine, Etna and Hanako standing around me. I stood up looking around at them.

"How'd you guys find this place?" I asked slapping my forehead. My secret spot is RUINED!

"Hanako showed us the way." Namine said with a smile holding her hands behind her.

"Dammit...Hanako!" I yelled pointing at her. Hanako for those of you who don't know her is from the game Disgaea 2, we discovered her acouple weeks back raiding a supply house for food, I guess I was sort of taken in by her cuteness..that and she DEMANDED she worked under me. Etna is her rolemodel and she always talks about how she wants to grow up to be just like her.

"Sorry Boss." Hanako smiled with a wink.

" Don't seem too sorry to me." I said with a shrug. "Anyways whaddaya guys want anyway?"

" Just to hang with you of course." Etna said with an evil grin. "What's wrong a guy's vassals can't hang out with him?" She then crossed her arms and bared her demonic like teeth at me. Her devi tail wrapped around her leg alittle and her bat like wings spread out.

" Uhhh..." I said rubbing behind my head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Yes...saved by the bell." I said reaching into the pouch on my side and pulling out a cellphone. I pulled out a silver colored flip out cellphone. I flipped it opened. "Speak on it."

"Kel where are you?!" Elmira's voice shot through the recieving end.

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow. "What's the deal?"

" Kilika woods! It's on fire! And that's not all...these dark clones of Ifrit are attacking the villagers get down here now!" She shouted. I clapped the cellphone shut and looked up.

"What's...with the serious face all of a sudden boss?" Hanako asked placing a figure on her chin.

" Kilika's in trouble! Let's move." I said reaching into my jumpsuit and pulling out a bright blue Chaos Emerald. I tossed it up then caught it with that a green light emitted from the emerald. "Chaos...Control!" I said with that a series of flashes passed us by. When our vision returned we were standing on the docks of Kilika.

There was thousands of pedestrians running back and forth as hut tops were on fire. Some villagers jumped on boats and quickly peddled away. Slamming down on the docks just before us was an all black heartless like Ifrit. It had blue flames surrounding it and it breathed out pryoflies.

"What the...some sort of dark aeon?" Etna asked taking a step back.

"Hmm... I dunno." I said balling up my fists as I bent my knees. "But it's outta here." I dashed towards it as it leaped through the air at me. I jumped up at the same time and in slow motion we flew at one another. I spun around like I was going for a 360 dunk then shoved both of my feet out kicking it in it's chest. I caved it's chest in as a huge pothole like dent appeared in it's chest causing it to go flying backwards slamming through a straw hut and landing afew miles off in the water in a big splash. I flipped down landing ontop of a hut.

"That's our boss! I love watching this guy fight!" Hanako blushed staring up at me.

"You guys look after the village I'm going for the forest." I ordered.

"Yessir." They all saluted.

I turned to look at the forest it was one huge torch. I phased out appeared just infront of the forest entrance.

**_(Objective: Find Blaze, Elmira and Gale!)  
(Mission Theme Song: "Mission Start"-Final Fantasy X-2) _**

I dashed in with my hands swaying behind me like Sonic. I came to a halt as two more of the Dark Ifrits appeared just infront of me. I came to sliding stop as two more appeared behind me.

I sort of took one step back, I could feel them breathing down my neck. They all started to take slow walks in... They all jumped at me at the same time with a loud roar. I pulled out the chaos emerald and held it up. "Chaos...Control!" I yelled with that a black and white screen flew over reality and time slowed down. They were flying at me in super slow me...I tossed the emerald up just before phasing out and appeared infront of the first one kicking it in it's chin making it slowly fly back. I phased out then appeared slamming both of my boots on the top of one of their heads making him fly down in super slow mo towards the ground. I phased out again and appeared infront of the third one slamming my elbow into the side of it's jaw causing it to fly off to the right in super slow mo. I phased out and appeared infront of the last one slamming my heel into it's jaw causing it to go flying off to the left in slow mo.

I appeared standing in the position I was standing in as the emerald came back to my palm. I caught it and returned the normal flow of time, the first Ifrit I hit went flying upward, the second hit the ground filling a crater the third one went flying through acouple trees to the right and the last one went flying off to the left.

I dashed off like Sonic again leaving a trail of dust behind me as the fires and broken trees fell down along the ground infront of me. I flipped over afew of them with afew no hand cartwheels and a series of combo flips. Until I landed down at the bridge where Tidus and the gang had fought that out of control plant fiend.

Appearing infront of me out of blue flames were three other Ifrit fiends.

I grasped my fists and held them up in a Zell Dincht like fighting pose. Two of them opened their mouths and slammed their palms into the ground grasping the ground under them. The last one ran at me then flipped over my head. It went sliding along the ground. It pounded the ground with both of it's fist causing the bridge to collapse. I leaped up in mid air as I watched two giant fireballs fly at me...

I phased out in mid air and appeared in between both of the Ifrit with my n at me then flipped over my head. It went sliding along the ground. It pounded the ground with both of it's fist causing the bridge to collapse. I leaped up in mid air as I watched to giant fireballs fly at me...

I phased out in mid air and appeared in between both of the Dark Ifrits. I held up both palms in their direction. "Tornado Hold!" I yelled with that my body glen with a green aura as I blasted them both back to either side of me with a tornado like beam. They both went flying into the fire forests busting through trees and fire grass.

I held out both of my palms and blasted a big light blue energy beam that blasted through the last Dark Ifrit causing it to explode. I turned around and took off running towards the tall stone steps. I took one step on the first step then phased out and appeared on the first flattop where the FF gang faught that Sinspawn.

Back to back in a crowd of Dark Ifrits which had to be like a hundred of them was Elmira and Gale standing back to back. I phased out and appeared slamming down on one of them. I went jumping off of their heads running towards Elmira and Gale. The Dark Ifrits threw fire balls and attempted to jump at me turning their attention away from Elmira and Gale.

I jumped up drop kicking them out of mid air and punching their fireballs back at them before doing a full twist and landing infront of Gale and Elmira.

"What took ya?" Elmira said with a smirk.

" Gimme a break." I said turning around with alittle laugh.

"Now now...no fighting you two." Gale said holding both of his keyblades Bond of Flame and the Fenrir like Roxas. I held up my fists and Elmira drew her Mastermune doubled edged swallow sword.

The hordes of Dark Ifrits came rushing after us as we both stood there in a line. I nodded then both Elmira and Gale nodded as I took off running towards them. Elmira took off running to the right and Gale phased out running left. I leaped up in mid air then balled up as a light blue aura covered my body. Like Sonic using the homing attack I jumped from enemy to enemy either kicking them or punching them.

I landed down to see Elmira constantly spinning taking them out as she slashed their body parts off. She would jump up like Cloud from Kingdom Hearts and slam her sword into the ground causing a dark wave to pass through the ground clearing them out. They'd then jump back on her and she'd continue slashing left and right in a four hit combo.

Gale was kept going back and forth switching in between the Sonic Blade ability and the Rising Sun ability. He would then end his combos in the aero blade reaction technique which spread apart the Dark Ifrits from him.

I flipped backwards dodging a fist, another Ifrit tried to slam it's claw on me from the side. I dodge stepped to the side and punched it in the snout with a one two boxing punch causing it to slid backwards alittle. I jumped up then used a homing attack hitting one of the Ifrit's in the crowd. Bouncing off of him I went spinning into a full twist then I used the homing attack again hitting another out of mid air. I went walking up side down while spinning backwards then used the homing attack again taking out the last Dark Ifrit in the center. I flipped down landing on one knee then slowly stood up.

Elmira and Gale had just cleared up and they both walked in on me as I looked around.

**_(Objective complete)  
(Grade S: "Kick Ass!")  
(Theme Stops) _**

" You guys ok?" I asked crossing my arms to my chest.

"Yeah we're fine." Elmira said nodding.

" Come on Blaze is near the temple. He went along ahead of us." Gale said pointing to the steps. I nodded and started a jog towards the steps as Elmira and Gale ran up behind me. We all climbed the steps to see Blaze down on one knee and standing before him was a man in a black trenchcoat with a crimson red turtle neck shirt underneath black leather pants covered in belts and black boots. He had long orange colored hair and pale skin. Sticking out of his back was a crimson red wing like Sephiroth's.

"Blaze!" I said getting both their attention.

"Who is that guy?" Gale asked making both of his keyblades appear.

He kicked Blaze in his chest causing him to fly back towards us. I held up one hand gently catching him with one hand as he flew towards me. I handed Blaze over to Elmira while keeping my eyes on this new guy...

"Who are you?!" I yelled as me and Gale took afew steps forward.

" It comes soon, the dark aeons will be resurrected...and it shall return." He said peering at me with his purplish violet eyes.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" The wrath of Sithis...this is but a small sample before my almighty lord." He said raising his hands slowly with a faggot like chuckle.

" You cause this?!" I shouted holding out my right hand. A black hole appeared beside me and I reached in pulled out Gilgamesh from the darkness. I took one step forward flying towards him...as I drew close I slashed downward. He disappeared into a puff of red feathers. I looked up to see him floating in mid air with his arms crossed.

"My name is Gyphon, Overlord Kelvis...I hope you've had your fill of this world for you shall be handing it over soon...to an even greater force." He said with an evil grin.

" Heh that's what you think! Getsuga Tenshou!" I slashed Gilgamesh to the right with one hand blasting out a huge black wave in a spiral towards him. The blast splashed on his body spreading off into three different directions. When the blast cleared he was standing there with a long three meter long lance with a heavy golden blade.

" Hmm.." He smirked.

"Impossible? Getsuga Tenshou cannot be blocked!" Gilgamesh said. "Lemme at em!!!"

That's the first time I've ever seen one of my techniques get blocked by an actual person before. How strong is this guy? "Gilgamesh it's time to go Overlord!" I said as a flame appeared over my head. I held out my right palm and just as I was about to squeeze the flame.

He made his spear disappear. "As much as I'd like too I cannot face you in combat now...my master won't allow it."

"Heh so your just a pawn then?" I asked with a grin.

" Before you bust off thinking just because I follow orders I am easily able to be overtaken..." He phased out and appeared just behind me in an instant holding two golden katana blades to my neck. My eyes widened. "Think again...The fact is I am more powerful than yourself...and my master is even stronger than me...so it doesn't sound to good for you Overlord anyway you slice it."

" Hm..." I grinned. With that his eyes jumped abit. " So because you have these blades to my neck I'm suppose to be afraid? Because you told me you and your stupid master are stronger than me I'm suppose to curl up like some bitch?...FUCK THAT SHIT!" I grasped the flame on my chest causing my body to explode with power. He went sliding back away from me. My hair shot up like Kazuya Mishima and turned silver.

I slashed my sword along the ground shooting off a dark windscar like energy wave along the ground. The blast shot just past him covering him in a dark electric storm. When the energy wave passed he stood there with his body covered in blood. "Grrr..." He grunted holding up both of his katanas in a cross.

" You say your more powerful then me? Please you've got to be kidding...I haven't even gotten started yet and your all painted in blood you bastard." I said with a grin.

" Hm.."He smiled as his body slowly transformed into feathers that withered away into nothing. "My master is coming...and when he does we'll both finish you."

"Yeah...I heard that one before." I said as my hair returned to normal and Gilgamesh turned back from red to black.

"Good riddins." Gilgamesh said as he disappeared. "Another battle won sire."

" I don't really think I won this one Gil." I said putting him on my back as I walked over to the others.

"Whaddaya mean, he left the battle damaged and we left the fight just fine...sounds like a win to me." Gilgamesh explained.

" Guess so." I said with a shrug.

" Hm, man that was alittle intense there." Elmira said lying Blaze down alittle.

" Yeah I really was hoping...I mean I thought you were gonna die." Gale said.

T.T-Elmira and Me.

"Riggggggghhhhhhttttt..." I said like Dr.Evil from Austin Powers. I walked around the crew and looked down at one the Dark Ifrit spawns. Elmira walked up beside me.

"It's really weird they just appeared and started attacking...or that's what I heard from the villagers here." She explained. "You really think that guy had something to do with it?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone and flipped it open. I called the head militia in the Dragoon Army.

"Hello sir!"

I guess they had me on caller ID. "Send down a medical and fire division to Kilika ASAP."

"Yessir."

" Come on guys lets head out." I said tucking the phone in my side pouch while walking down the steps. I kneeled down beside Blaze as he laid along the ground and placed a hand on his chest. The second I did he disappeared in a bright light. Using Instant Chaos I sent him back to the Castle. Someone should spot him on the floor and take care of him.

Without asking any question we all contined walking down the steps towards the lower part of the forest. We made a quick run through the burning forest as Dragoon Army soldiers rushed through with water attribute rifles. Dragoon soldiers are dressed just like ShinRa soldiers but their uniforms are Red.

One of the them stopped and saluted me. "Fire and Medical division at your service sir."

" Take care of the villagers and tend to the forest fires. I want those fires out immediately." I said resting my hands on my hips like Tidus.

" Yessir." He saluted then took off running past us. Running up to us was Etna, Namine and Hanako.

"Heya Boss! I missed you!" Hanako said jumping on me and wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"Heh." I said with a smile. " Come on guys...let's go home."

"Home? I hardly call that place my home..." Gale said spoiling the moment. Why does he have to be such a dick? Anyway this is my life...as an Overlord constantly protecting my people and dealing with my vassals. It ain't easy being the Overlord..but someone's gotta do.


	3. Awakening Chapter:Ep II

_Dear Diary, _

_I love working beside the Boss, but it makes me really sad to see him leave and do dangerous things on his own. Like that time in Kilika he always tells us to stay behind and watch after something while he runs right off to the penacle of danger by himself. He can be really stubborn...I know I can count on him to always return and I know there is a fat chance he'll die with the bracelets I gave him but...I just can't help but worry. _

_Etna _

* * *

**_Awakening Chapter  
Episode II: Awakening of the Five Legendary Beasts!  
(Opening Theme: "Besaid Island Theme" Final Fantasy X-2)  
(Narration: Overlord Kel) _**

I was walking along the Mi Hen highroad with my hands tucked in my pockets just doing nothing in particular. I did have what happened the other day in Kilika on my mind though. Who was this Gryphon guy and who was the great master he was talking about?

Man things have gotten really complicated since I became Overlord fo real. I stopped mid path and looked across the tall grass off into the distance. The Mi Hen highroad was just a wide valley, it stretched even farther than the Calm Lands. It was something you had to be here to see and not on the game.

Sometimes you just have to really slow down and check out your surroundings Spira was definitly a beautiful place and I enjoy running around and seeing the sights. I love it... "Hey Boss." A voice said. I quickly looked back to see Elmira then turned back to looking at the grass.

Elmira didn't say anything after that we just both stared off into the abyss of tall grass. Maybe she understood how to appreciate the beauty of this world too.

"Worried?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She looked down on me with an eyebrow raised then went back to staring out at the swishing grass.

" No I'm no worried, whatever happens I'll protect the people and this planet. Cuz the world along with all of these people belong to me." I said grasping my fist with an evil grin.

" Haha...how do you do that?" She laughed to herself.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" You go off sounding like a hero at first then you turn it all into angst villain." She laughed. " I swear I've never met a guy like you before."

I dunno if I should be flattered or just straight embarrassed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

" Hmm" I reached into my side pouch and pulled out the cellphone then flipped it open. "Speak on it."

" Yo boss! Get down to the Omega Ruins now...I've got something to show ya!" A familiar voice said.

" Doc?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I closed the cellphone shut, and slipped in in my pouch. I reached into my jumpsuit and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"Going somewhere?" Elmira asked fixing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah the Omega Ruins, Dr.Monami wants me to see something...coming with?" I asked.

" You know it." She said punching the air. I tossed the chaos emerald up.

"Chaos!" I said as it fell back down, I grasped it in my palm catching it while yelling. "Control!" Both me and Elmira disappeared into a bright white light. When vision returned we were standing infront of the Omega Ruins. Just outside of the ruins were about four Dragoon Army brand trucks. Miners were walking in and out of the caves. While afew warriors were standing guard incase fiend attacks.

Walking out of the Omega ruins was a boy with frizzy short black hair and brown eyes, he had a wavey scar on his upper lip and wore a black shirt with a long blue scarf and blue jeans with some white sneakers. Outfitted along his lowerback was a long katana sheath. This is Micheal one of my more newer vassals, he's a skilled swordsman I'd say he's in the top five of my higher ranked vassals.

"Mikey." I said walking up to him.

" I said stop callin me that dude." I said rubbing his chin while staring at Elmira. "Why..hello there."

"Eh...please stay away from me." Elmira sighed. " If I knew you were here I would have never came."

" Ouch that really stung." Micheal said sarcastically with a shrug.

" Mikey, what's goin on here?" I asked looking down the tunnel.

" Well Dr.Puss Puss found some kinda weird seal down there in the ruins..." Mikey started to explain before a rock hit him over the head. He fell face first on the ground holding the back of his head while twisting and turning. "DAMN THAT HURT!!" Elmira and I just stared at him twisting and turning with no intent to help until a woman with blonde hair walked out of the tunnel.

She wore a white lab coat, a blue loose neck shirt and a black skirt. She had black and white cat ears and a long fluffy tail. This is Dr.Monami she's the top researching and developer of the Dragoon's Army. She replaced Laure. "Damn you Micheal I told you to come and inform me as soon as his majesty arrived." She yelled pointing at Micheal who was rolling on the floor.

"You bitch...that hurt." He replied as tears streamed down his cheeks.

" Awww stop your whining." Doctor said walking up to me.

" So what's this you found out?" I asked.

" Come and check it out for yourself Bossman." She winked. Elmira, Micheal and I followed her into the Omega Ruins, inside were abunch of Dragoon Soldiers taking out fiends and clearing paths for miners. It was a giant mine sight, with lights up and cables running through walkways and stuff.

" I've been really studying up on the Omega Ruins lately it's essence in itself is simply astounding to me." Dr.Monami explained as we followed her through acouple of tunnels. As we walked in and the more deeper we went in the more machines like giant drills and miners there were.

"This is it." She said as we all walked through another big tunnel. As soon as we entered my body just froze at the sight, we were all standing in a huge cavern before us was a huge wall the size of a sky scraper with lots of markings and seals on them. There was multiple markings in the shapes of beasts on the large wall.

"W-what is this?" I asked walking up to it.

" We just recently discovered this ourselves, I don't know much about it...but I believe it's a door." Monami replied with a finger on her chin.

"A door?" I asked placing my hand on it. I felt around on it then put my ear to it while tapping the door. It sounded hollow...

" There is only one way to find out." Micheal said placing his hand on the hilt of his katana. Monami punched him over the head.

"NOWAY! I'm not going to let a glorious artifact get reduced to..." She started.

I shot my fist forward punching the stone and it bursted open a hole large enough for a truck to pass through.

O.o- Elmira

O.o- Dr.Monami

O.o- Micheal

"Come on guys." I said walking through the tunnel. Inside was a large long corridor with lots of blade like traps, this place looked alot like a one of those dungeons from Prince of Persia.

"DISCOVERY!" Dr.Monami said with her eyes all big and anime like.

" Let's have a look around this place shall we?" I asked tightening my gloves.

" I agree." Dr.Monami said pushing past all of us.

" You guys sure we should be doing this? I've got a bad feeling about dungeon crawling in ancient evil places." Elmira said with a sigh.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you." Micheal said wrapping his arm around Elmira's shoulder.

"HIYAH!!" Elmira grabbed Mikey's hand and karate flipped him over her shoulder. "Touch me again and your dead...this is not a warning."

" I love it when your fiesty." Micheal said rubbing the back of his head.

"Mikey, you and Elmira stay here. Once we've checked it out we'll be back." I said. Elmira looked somewhat upset and Mikey gave me a thumbs up as if that's what he wanted me to say.

**(Objective: Get to the End of the Unknown Dungeon)  
(Mission Theme Song: "Ogre Theme" Tekken Tag Tournament) **

I picked up Dr.Monami. "Hang on." I said just before taking off running downing a long corridor with lots of torches leading the path. I was taking wide strokes hitting atleast 40miles per hour. "This place is extradinary." Dr.Monami said as we ran through the corridor. I stopped at a dead end then took off running as the hallway led to the right.

I sped down the hallway running at high speed, I felt my foot get heavy as I ran then go back to the normal weigh. As we were running I heard something snap.

POW!! POW!!

"AHHHHH!!!" Dr. Monami shrieked. "THERE'S A GIANT BOULDER BEHIND US!"

The long corridor led to a downward slant and I started running straight down. The boulder sped up and Dr.Monami slapped the side of my head. "SPEED UP! SPEED UP BOSS SPEED UP!!!" She screamed as her glasses got really foggy. As I ran I looked up ahead and there was no more ground. Just abunch of pedestals that led to the other end of the hallway.

I took off running at high speed then leaped onto the first pedestal, the boulder which was quickly behind us slammed down onto the first pedestal as I was jumping onto the second one. I jumped onto the third one then took two steps and jumped onto the fourth one. I leaped from pedestal to pedestal then took one big lunge forward landing down with a slid onto the other end of the corridor.

I took off running down this new corridor which was lit with torches leading the way forward, as I ran shooting out of the walls on either side were spinning blade like frisbies. I took Dr.Monami out of my hands and held her at my side. Together we both held hands and our feet slid along the ground. We both leaned back like Neo from the matrix dodging the exchange of fire in the air.

"Wooooo!!" Dr.Monami squealed out of excitement as I pulled her back into my arms. My sliding came to a stop as we both had to stop and turn to the left this time. I took off running to then stopped in a big room with a wide open arena like space. On the other end was a huge black door that looked alittle something like that door from Kingdom Hearts.

I did a slow yet quick jog up to the door and leg Dr.Monami down. She quickly walked up to the door and placed a hand on it. After looking at it and tapping on it for almost three minutes she came back to me. "It seems to work on a magnetic frequency, we have to find some kind of magnetic trigger or..." She explained.

ROOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

The roar shocked us both and we spun around to see three count em THREE Omega Weapons. They stomped up towards me and first one held it's arms up as big black sphere of energy appeared infront of it. He shot down the sphere at us, I grabbed the Doctor and phased out. We both appeared in the air over them slowly jumping over their heads. I flipped and landed down behind them with the Doctor in my arms.

**BOSS: Omega Weapon x3  
Theme Song: "Asterisk" (Orange Range/Bleach Theme)  
**

The first Omega rushed towards me swiping it's arm along the ground in attempt to strike me. I jumped up and kicked it's arm back then took two steps forward jumping up and dropkicking it in the chin. The first Omega took two huge steps back as I did a back flip landing on it's head. I took ten continous leg stomps downward on it's head until I heard a snap sound. The other two Omega shot their Core Energy blasts straight at the first Omega.

I jumped high spreading out my legs wide as they blew up their own comrade away into the abyss of pyroflies.

"They blew up one of their own...their killer intent is relentless!" Monami said as we were flying through the air.

I landed down just behind the second Omega weapon then kicked it's back left leg causing it to pop out of place and snap, it dropped down on its right side and I swooped it's tail at me slash us. Leaping straight up as and the third Omega Weapon came out of nowhere and slammed it's fist into my back causing me to fly forward with Dr. Monami I dropped her.

I did a front flip and landed down flat on my back to see Dr.Monami lying down trying to get up as the Omega weapon rushed her. I placed both of my palms on the floor and phased out appearing just infront of the Omega weapon. Raising my foot up I kicked it in it's lower jaw causing it to take afew steps back. I raised both of my palms up and blasted it straight it's head. When the light cleared it's head was missing.

It's body dropped down like a cold stone as I flipped down landing down infront of the Doctor. I looked back at the Doctor she smiled up at me.

**BOSS DEFEATED (2:43)  
(Themesong Stops) **

"You dropped me." She laughed alittle. That made me feel horrible.

" I'm really sorry, can you walk?" I asked kneeling down.

" No...I thank my ankle...it's sprained." She said winced. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up alittle with afew moans of pain I picked her up into both of my arms and carried her like a new bride. She blushed alittle then I carried her over to the door. It glen with a crimson aura and opened up.

I walked through the door, inside this large room were five statues of creatures that looked exactly like the Omega and Ultima Weapons. "What are these statues?" I asked.

" They look alot like the fiends you just fought." Dr.Monami said. We walked up to the first statue on the seal it said:

_"Emerald Weapon, Destruction of the Seas and unstoppable Tide."  
_

"Hmm...an unstoppable tide." Dr.Monami said rubbing her chin. "Boss let's head back."

"What? But we just got here." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and using Chaos Control we can come back anytime. You've recognized the room by now right?" Dr.Monami asked.

" Yeah.. I guess." I said looking around.

"Then we can come back alittle later...right now I have to look through my Text, I've seen this quote somewhere before." She said.

"Hmm...alright then." I said. "Reach into my inner pocket and get the Chaos Emerald."

She zipped down my jumpsuit alittle then reached in her palm rubbed along my chest alittle and even passed the emerald...wait...was she trying to feel me up? "Uh...the Emerald is top left." I said.

"Huh? Oh yeah...the Emerald." She pulled out the blue chaos emerald.

"Hold it up." I said. She did such exactly as instructed. "Chaos Control!"

Appearing just infront of us was a white spiralling vortex. I leaped in and just as I went in I fell out the otherside landing down just behind Elmira and Micheal.

O.o-Elmira and Micheal.

"The fuck just happened?! Are you guys ok?" Mikey asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yes! We've made a discovery! We may have stumbled upon the Legendary 5 Beasts!"


	4. Awakening Chapter:Ep III

_Dear Diary, _

_Lately I've been having these thoughts and I don't think it's cool for Kel to have so many female vassals. I'm not saying I'm jealous and I know I've got nothing to worry about I'm more beautiful then all of them combined but lately Kel has been out on alot of missions doing various stuff...I'm not accusing him of cheating or anything it's just...I don't trust these lustful chicks in this army! _

_Etna_

* * *

**_Awakening Chapter  
Episode III: Ghost in the Castle!  
(Opening Theme: "Not Gonna Get us" TATU)  
(Narration: Kel)_**

Elmira, Micheal, Dr.Monami and I were all sitting in a room in one of the excavation tents. We were standing around a huge projector Sphere. "So what were you able to find out?" I asked crossing my arms to my chest.

"Yeah and whaddid ya mean about the Legendary 5 Beasts?" Elmira asked just after me.

" The Legendary 5 creatures said to have been here when the planet was created and will remain when it comes to an end. Nemesis, Ruby, Emerald, Ultimegus and Penance." Dr.Monami explained placing her hand down on the panel. With that on the hologram projector showing us in 3D vision was a version of Omega Weapon except it was all red... "These Five God beasts are said to control even the fabric of time...it is in ancient Spiran Text that the God of this world who created Spira created them to be used by man to maintain balance among one another...But also its also written in Spiran Text that should man get awhole of these five...the world shall come to an end."

The entire room was silent not even Micheal could react of this with his sarcasm. He was just as serious as everyone else in the room right about now. Elmira swallowed then shifted her eyes over to me then back to the sphere. "_Once man discovers the might of the five...Spira shall return to the dust from wince it came._" Monami read then shut the book closed. "That is that last entry in this ancient thousand year book."

"Heh I'm not worried." Micheal said as everyone looked at him. "It's nothin our boss here can't handle." with that he walked over and patted me on the shoulder. I merely looked down alittle while squinting my eyes.

To be honest...I never really liked predictions like saying the world is coming to an end if this happens or what not. I hated when people said stuff like that to me. It always filled me with fear...uncontrollable fear that made me even shiver. Then I keep it stuck in my head for days until something comes along and makes me forget.

Which is why...no one will use these weapons...I don't give a damn how powerful these bracelets make me. I absolutely refuse the use of these creatures. "How do we activate them?" I asked. With that everyone sort of looked up at me with a 'What the fuck is he talking about' look.

" You want to awaken them?" Dr.Monami asked in a meek like tone.

"No I want to prevent the use of them." I said walking around the sphere. "These weapons are way too powerful, if the Fayth or anybody else gets ahold of them then we can kiss this world goodbye...I won't tolerate those stupid things on my planet."

" Right." Dr.Monami said with a sigh.

"Thought he was goin nuts there." Micheal whispered to Elmira.

" Say that about him again and I'll kill you...and stop talking to me." Elmira whispered back.

I just ignored the whispers and turned to Dr.Monami. She placed her hand on the control panel and on the projector appeared. Five huge basketball sized spheres. One was Gold, another Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald and Dark Purplish. "These are the activation spheres for the Weapons. It doesn't take much for these spheres to activate a weapon. All you have to do is hold it to the respective weapon and it'll activate automatically. Whoever holds the orbs controls the power of that respective weapon."

"So where are these spheres?" I asked.

" That I will need some time to figure out. I haven't fully deciphered the locations so I'm gonna need you to hang on for a sec." Dr.Monami said with a wink.

" Hmm...well put a rush on that we have get these things and hide em as soon as possible." I said walking out of the tent. I took three steps out of the tent before my cell phone went off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I flipped open the cell and put it to my ear. "Speak on it."

" BOSS!! WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?!" Hanako's voice cried.

" Heh I'm on my way home now." I said with a smile. This kid always makes me smile.

" YAAAYYY!!"

"HEY HANAKO WHO ARE YA TALKIN TOO?!"

"N-NOBODY!"

"IS THAT KEL?! THAT'S HIM ISN'T IT GIMME THAT DAMN PHONE!!"

"HEY NO!! STOP IT MS.ETNA!"

" GIVE IT TO ME YA LITTLE BITCH!!"

" NUUUUU!!"

" HAHA GOT IT!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"NAMINE SHUT THAT KID UP!"

"Mmm Etna why do you have to be so mean?"

"SHUT UP!! HELLO...HELLO?!"

"Uh yeah?" I said with a big anime like sweat drop on the back of my head.

"Kel where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you all day!! Are you...are you on a date or something?"

Walking out of the tent was Elmira. "Hey Kel wanna get some grub?" She asked with her hands behind her head.

"Hey I'm kinda hungry." Micheal said walking out of the tent too.

T.T-Elmira " Who cares about you?" She said.

" WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?! I HEARD VOICES!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KEL?! ARE YOU WITH A WOMEN TELL ME!!"

" No your sounding stupid...I'm on my way back." I said closing the cellphone. I put the cellphone in my side pouch.

"So I take it your not gonna go out to eat?" Elmira said scratching her cheek.

"Nah...Rain check though." I said pointing at her.

" Yeah." She nodded.

" Ya know I'm free all day toots." Micheal said with a grin.

I pulled out the chaos emerald and held it up. "Chaos Control." with that a white vortex opened infront of me. I jumped in and flipping out through the otherside I landed down infront of the Bevelle castle. I walked through the front gates to have soldiers and maids salute and bow as I made my way in. I'd wave or say "at ease." It's the same usual routine when I returned home.

I walked up a flight of stairs and turned right at the first door on that hall. This room was my personal office every knowns not to come in while I'm in here. In this office was a desk, bookshelves and a huge window where I could look out onto the city of Bevelle. I think this office belonged to Maester Mika.

I sat down in the reclining chair and grabbed the remote that was sitting on the armrest. I cut on the Sphere in the corner and the song "Wandering Flame" played from the Final Fantasy X soundtrack. Don't ask me how I got it...This music was very relaxing to me, I slowly closed my eyes and before I knew it was off in dream land.

**_6 Hours Later_**

I woke up on the lazyboy chair with Hanako sleeping soundly on my chest. She was curled up into alittle ball. I picked Hanako up from under her arms like a baby and held her until she woke up. Her eyes grew wide then they relaxed alittle."Nite Nite boss." She said with a smile.

"Uh Hanako what are you doin in here?" I asked.

" Sleeping." She replied.

" I can see that but..." I started.

" Ya know when I grow up I'm gonna be a really hot smoking women, and when that time comes your gonna be so hypnotized by my beauty that you'll fall in love with me." She said.

"Heh now that's what I call changing the subject...but I've heard it all before." I said sitting her down. Seriously I have heard the whole 'When I grow up I'll be your bride thing' so many little girls have told me that. I personally think it's creepy. I stood up out of the chair and looked out the window the sun was down and the stars were out.

"It's night...man I'm really hungry..." I said holding my stomach.

" Let's get a mid night snack." Hanako said jumping up and down. "The maids prepared some really good things tonight I bet their are leftovers in the fridge."

" Yeah let's check it out." I said with a thumbs up. We took one step out into the castle and my heart immediately dropped. I looked around there was nothing but darkness and torches lit around this place. Man my castle looks creepy at night...when it gets this late I'm usually sleep in my bed or out in an open field somewhere under the stars. I've never really been in the halls at night. "Man is this place always this...uh spooky?"

" Yup, I come down here for a mid night snack all the time and it's always spooky." Hanako said with a smile as she walked down the steps with her hands out. I walked up behind her, I knew there wasn't anything to fear but damn I couldn't help trembling. We reached the final step then went around the foyer towards the back room into the kitchen.

"Here we go." Hanako said walking up to the fridge.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a floating mask behind me.

O.O-ME!!!!

"PWAAAHH!! AHAHHHH OH SHIT!!" I jumped off hitting the wall while holding my hands up. "A GHOST!!" I yelled pointing at the mask as it gave form to a ghostly white body.

"Hanako chan...who is this loud person?" The ghost said pointing at me.

"Holy crap Hanako..." I said pointing at it. "It's a friggin GHOST!"

" No...it's my friend Miichi." Hanako said with a smile. "Oh that's right you haven't met right?"

It floated over to me and my heart sank. I jumped up to the ceiling and stuck to it like a frantic cat. "What's wrong with him?" The Ghost asked.

"He hasn't met a real ghost before." Hanako replied cutting her eyes at it. "That's the master of this castle and my future husband."

" You mean Overlord Kelvis? This is the mighty Overlord you speak so highly of Hanako chan?..." The ghost replied.

"Yup..." Hanako said with a nod and a smile.

The white ghost slid off it's mask revealing a little girl about Hanako's age. She had glasses and short silver hair and she wore alittle black dress. I flipped down landing on the ground to take a better look at her. Her skin and body was literally glowing like she was some kind of spirit. "What the? Your the ghost?" I asked.

"Yes...My name is Miichi, I died here about a thousand or so years ago in the Zanarkand and Bevelle war." She replied.

" In the Zanarkand and Bevelle war?" I said rubbing my chin.

" Yes." She replied. " My dad was a soldier in the war...I tried to stop him from fighting and got in the line of fire." She said balling up while looking around. This kid's depression was following her into this room and I could feel it. I looked down at Hanako her eyes were abit dilated as she looked down. I all of a sudden lost my appetite for eating.

"What's wrong boss?" Hanako asked.

"Huh...oh it's nothing anyway what the hell are you doing in my castle?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" I'm sorry if I was trespassing." She said looking down. Her depression is a completely different being by itself...I could feel it again.

"Uh...it's ok... I mean you can stay here it's just... I needed to know who you were." I said scratching my cheek. My heart was still sunken but I felt I could somewhat get along with her.

" Anyway Boss, Miichi has a problem." Hanako said walking up to me.

"What? What kinda problem?" I asked. Besides being dead...

" There is another ghost that lives in the castle." Miichi said.

"So you have a friend?" I asked as my heart sunk even lower.

" No he's not Miichi's friend...it's a bad ghost and his name is Razar. He lives in here and he keeps trying to eat Miichi." Hanako explained jumping up and down.

"What?" I said. With that I wasn't as scared now... Even if it's ghosts trying to eat someone isn't exactly something I'm gonna sit back and watch happen...hmm for some reason that sounded alot better in my head. "Where is this Razar?!" I asked punching into my palm like Adell.

" Razar is a fiend ghost, he stays in the attic of the castle." Miichi explained.

"Well let's go and pay this guy a visit." I said holding a thumbs up.

"B-But Kel-nii san! Razar is a very powerful ghost! A-And!" She went on but I held up a hand cutting her off.

" Are uncomfortable living in my castle with Razar here?" I asked.

" U-uh..." She closed her eyes and nodded meekly.

" Then I'll take care of it." I said putting my hands in my pockets. I started walking out of the kitchen.

"B-But Kel san!! Razar he's really powerful..." She started.

" Don't worry Miichi," Hanako said showing a peace sign. "Everything will be ok..."

"Yeah...like she said Miichi, I won't go off having a resident of my estate afraid of some bastard intruder." I said stopping and turning around to face her. I winked and pointed at her. "Cuz that would be way uncool."

"A...a resident." She said with wide eyes. Hanako jumped on my back, "Hop on Miichi."

Miichi hesitated alittle and I smiled. "It's ok...get on." I said.

"B-but you were afraid of me before." Miichi said.

" I was afraid of a stranger...friends don't scare me." I said with another wink. Miichi smiled then got on my back I could feel her light body on my left shoulder. I guess when a ghost and a human have a bond...they can feel one another. I dunno how it works but it's cool. "Well hold on ladies."

I bent my knees then looked up at the path infront of me. I dashed forward at high speed cutting through the kitchen and running around the foyer. I was taking wide strokes probably overtaking 50miles per hour. "Whoaa!!" Miichi squealed as I felt her head hang on my shoulder. "WEEEE!!!" Hanako cheered. I jumped off of statues clearing staircases in bound. I ran up to the last level and stopped at the door just infront of the attic.

I dunno how but I could sense a high level of depression from this area. "Razar is just behind this door." She said hiding behind my lower shoulder.

"Miichi...don't be afraid." I said looking up at the door. I walked up to it and pressed one hand on the door pushing it open. The attic was about as big as three basketball gyms so it was pretty large. It had abunch of long door like windows all around it and a ceiling window. The moonlight filled this room...the dark depression was so intense in here that you could see it along the floor like black mist.

I took afew steps in and stopped with the sound of an evil snicker. "Hahaha...Miichi...you've brought the lord of this castle to intimidate me?" The voice said aloud. Miichi hid behind my shoulder shaking uncontrollably.

I looked up to see a large black mist with big red eyes. The mist formed together from the floor and in the air to form a tall 7 foot tall man with skin as black as night. He had long crimson red hair and red eyes with white cloth like pants. He looked like some sort of huge heartless.

" Hahahahhaa." He laughed crossing his broad arms to his chest. "Overlord Kel, I know much about you...I've haunted the halls of this castle for some time now and I've heard much of your endeavors."

" Good then we can skip the intros." I said bending my knees alittle in a fighting like pose.

" Hm? What is this?...wait don't tell me you actually plan to defeat me?" He asked with a loud chuckle.

" Well that kinda was the idea." I said balled up my fists.

" This is perfect I was waiting for the time when you were most vulnerable to overshadow your body and become the new Overlord of Spira but I guess I can defeat you now and overshadow your body when you are exhausted." He explained pulling out a huge scythe with a red blade.

**BOSS: Razar  
Theme Song: "Clowns" (TATU) **

I took off running towards Razar then stepped down hard once and jumped up at Razar.I did a front flip and held my feet forward in a double barrel kick. I flew right through Razar as if he were black smoke. "Huh?! WHAA AHH!!" I flew towards a pillar and slammed against it face first then fell back hitting my back.

"AAHH!!" I held my face as my nose began to bleed.

" Boss!" Hanako said sliding from under me. "You ok?"

"Pwahahahaha! This is the great Overlord who defeated Sin? A reckless little fool?" She asked. I lifted myself up weakily then peered at Razar.

"What the hell was that?" I asked wiping the blood from my nose.

" He's a ghost Kel-nii san, we are able to use the ability Hollow, which allows us to pass through walls and such." Miichi explained.

"So we can't hit him?" Hanako asked jumping on my back. Miichi floated onto my back as well both of them were on my shoulders.

" What about magic?" I said balling up my fist as my body began to get covered in a green aura. "Thundada" I pointed my index finger down and appearing over him was a thunderbolt that shot down only blowing a hole in the floor. "Shit..." I said jumping back.

"Magic is a form of human arts it will never be able to touch another worldly being such as myself." He said. "Now it's my turn!" He flew at us and his scythe changed from transparent to physical! I jumped straight up spreading my feet wide as he slashed to the side cutting through three pillars. I phased out and appeared in his face with a roundhouse kick... I kicked his face but my body passed through it again.

He laughed then slammed the back of his scythe on my head causing me to hit the floor hard."Errr..." I winced as my forehead began to bleed.

" Kel-nii san...why stop it run away!" Miichi said on her knees beside me. "Why are you going out of your way for me? I barely know you!"

" You live here in my castle...and your unhappy...You already have enough grief having lost your father and your life in a pointless war." I said stand up. "...You don't deserve this asshole fucking with you."

I jumped onto my two feet and peered at Razar. "You cannot defeat me Overlord, so long as you are among the living." He said pointing his scythe at me.

'Wait...among the living?!' I thought looking at Miichi. I grinned alittle. 'That's it.'

Razar swiped his scythe diagonally to the left, I grabbed Hanako and quickly flipped backwards. A candle like flame appeared just over the right side of my chest. I squeezed the flame and the flame broke off into four baseball sized fireballs that spiraled at my feet. They flew up my body transforming my hair and eyes. This was Overlord Form... You can say it's like going Super Saiyan in my case. My power, speed and intellegence takes a huge plunge when I'm in this form.

"Miichi..." I said looking up at Razar as my body was infused with silver and blue aura waves.

"Y-Yes..." She replied meekly while shivering.

" To beat Razar I'm gonna need your help." I said looking over at her with a smile. I held out my right hand to her...

"Huh?" Her eyes got really wide.

"Miichi...trust him." Hanako said holding her hand. She shuttered abit then steeled herself and floated to me.

"YOUR WIDE OPEN!" Razar shouted blasting towards us. He swung his scythe to the side, Miichi's hand touched mine and in that moment everything turned white. Miichi's body transformed into alittle white flame in the palm of my hand. I crushed the ball of flame and my body began to shift.

My body was wrapped in a black cloth with lots of rops wrapped around the body and neck. I held out my right hand and appearing in it was a long scythe with a white blade. The chain at the end of the blade was wrapped around my body. I had a long hood and over my face was wrapped in bandages with only one eye out. " Overlord Form: GHOST STATE!"

I looked up at Razar and made my body transparent as his scythe flew right through my body. I tossed my scythe like a boomerang up at him and the end of the blade shanked onto his shoulder. I pulled the chain quickly drawing in the oversized dark ghost. I punched my left fist forward shooting out a beam of white smoke at him. The white smoke blow off his left arm and started to eat away at his body like a sickness.

"Wha...no!! WHAAA!!" He cried.

" Sorry Razar but you really belong in my castle...And as you can see I won't don't take kindly to trespassers." I said clapping my hands then forming a white ball of smoke. I shot my hands forward releasing a huge beam of white smoke that formed into a ghost like dragon. Razar was engulfed by the white smoke and in it he faded away.

**BOSS DEFEATED (3:45)  
(Themesong stops)**

We seperated with a white flash and Miichi was standing infront of me looking up at me. Off into the distance the sun was slowly dawning. "Heh." I smirked with my hands on my waists. "You won't have to worry about that Razar now."

" Kel-nii san...thank you." She said bowing her head.

" No problem, was meaning to get rid of this infestation problem anyway." I said putting my hands behind my head.

" Yaayyy!! Now Razar can't bother you anymore and we can play again." Hanako said jumping up and down.

" Mhm." She nodded.

"Yeah well Michi playing in my castle doesn't exactly come free." I said crossing my arms to my chest.

" Whaddaya mean?" Hanako asked pointing at me.

" She's gonna have to pay up.." I grinned.

"Mm..." She looked down alittle disappointed.

" How can you say something like that?" Hanako asked.

"Well if she doesn't have any money I guess I can hire her on as my vassal." I said crossing my arms and barring my fangs. The girls looked up at me with a smile. I winked back then did my usual evil laugh. "Muahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!" Point being...don't mess around in my house!

* * *

**INTRUDER POST: **

**Hello fellow vassals! My name is Prier! Anyway down to business, a mysterious figure has been spotted in various areas all over the north and eastern bases! This figure wears red futuristic armor and has long blonde hair! If anyone spots this mysterious fellow report to the Dragoon Action Squad immediately!**

**_Prier _**


	5. Awakening Chapter:Ep IV

_Dear Diary_

_Lately Kel has been out on so many missions, he hardly ever has time to come home and see me! He's always out doing those stupid missions for these stupid people! I hate it! If I knew being the Overlord was going to be like this for him I would have tried to talk him out of it while I had the chance. _

_Etna_

_**Awakening Chapter  
Episode IV: ZERO DEGREEZ PT.1  
(Opening Theme: "How to save a life" The Fray)**_**  
**_**(Narration: Kel)**_

" Overlord Kel, Kimarhi honored you show presence here." Kimarhi said with a bow of the head.

" It's no problem..." I said with a shrug. Standing behind me was Gale and Blaze. They decided to tag along in this mission with me. Apparently there has been a fiend ontop of this mountain or some sort of device that's making Mt.Gagazet so extremely cold that it's becoming uninhabitable for even the Ronso to live.

" Kimarhi believe it be the ancient ruin atop Mt.Gagazet." Kimarhi said.

" Alright then." I said cracking my neck left and right.

"Don't worry big guy we'll take care of this one." Gale said giving Kimarhi a thumbs up.

"Hm." Blaze merely looked down with his arms crossed.

"Let's get started. We're gonna have to make it up to that ancient ruin by foot." I said.

" What? Why not use phase shift?" Blaze asked.

"Because it'd be too boring...To tell the truth I really hate teleporting." I said with a shrug balling up my fist. We walked past the gate of Mt.Gagazet alittle reaching a snowy area in between two larger walls of rocks.

_**(Objective: Get to the Ruin atop Mt.Gagazet!)  
(Mission Theme: "Clover" EX Sountrack)  
(Party: Kel/Gale/Blaze) **_

I started to run alittle and pick up speed alittle running at twenty miles per hour cutting through the snow, Blaze and Gale were running at the same speed but alittle behind leaving me to take point. Gale was on my left and Blaze was at my right. Rising up from the snow below just infront of us were about ten maverick machina.

I took off running into the fray and slammed my fit down on one of the machina crushing it under my feet. Blaze's shadow shapeshifter blade transformed into a shot gun that blasted holes through four of the machina short circuiting them.

Gale flipped leaped into the air while slamming the ends of his keyblades together, he then tossed them together like a giant boomerang and the keyblades slashed through the remaining five. He landed down behind me and I continued running forward with wide strokes.

I ran off road jumping off into a bottomless pit, I flipped landing on a side of the pitfall then from there I jumped from wall to wall, glacier to glacier slowly rising up to the top. Gale was behind alittle but Blaze kept up just three meters behind me. Suddenly out of nowhere as I was flying up abunch of giant Zu birds were flying down at us. It was so many of them it looked like a giant black screen flying down at us as we were leaping from boulder to boulder to reach the top.

I looked back at Blaze and he nodded. I flipped backwards and cupped my hands together at my side. Gale made his keyblades levitate infront of him in a propellar like spiral. Blaze made his shadow shapeshifter blade transform into a blacksword. Blaze waved his sword downward shooting forth a white wave, I blasted forth with my palms shooting a blue beam of energy forward and Gale blasted a green beam of light from his keyblades. All three waves struck the huge screen of Zu's with a huge explosion that caused snow to fall on either side of the mountain. Falling from the smoke were abunch of dead Zu's...

We flipped and mounted off of each of them jumping straight into the area where Yuna and her gang had defeat Seymour for the third time.

After landing here I took off running while picking up the pace. Which was moving at 60 mph, amazingly Blaze and Gale were still keeping up. Gale obviously had some opposition to running he was being left more than ten meters behind us. But he still kept up which was pretty good I guess.

I dashed upward just before the spa, up more towards the upper hotsprings. We were jumping off of tall stalagmite like rocks that stuck out of the ground slowly but surely reaching the top. We all flipped forward landing ontop of the first flank of the ruins. It was on the place where Yuna, Rikku and Paine first landed to get here.

_**(Objective Complete!)  
(Theme Stops) **_

"Man...so this is what this place is like...I've never really been here before." I said looking around.

"Hmm." Blaze smirked alittle with his arms crossed.

"It's abit...nostalgic don't you think?" Gale asked.

"Ehh what?" I asked.

" You...don't know what nostalgic means do you?" Gale asked with a straight face.

"Ah shut up." I said crossing my arms.

Blaze's eyes grew wide as he phased out for some reason. "Where'd he go?" I asked looking at Gale. Gale shrugged while looking up at the temple. All of a sudden his eyes grew wide and he phased out too. "What's the problem?" I looked up to see a giant icicle flying at me. "WHOAAAAA!!!" I yelled throughing my arms in the air and running around in circles. "Whad do I do Whad do I do!!"

Blaze phased in and grabbed me then phased out. We both appeared standing on a flat surface just infront of a path that led further up the ancient ruins.

"Ha you three are quite quick when it comes to running away." A voice snickered.

Blaze dropped me on my face and I sort of stood up while rubbing my nose. "Tender much asshole." I said looking at him. He looked like he was going to say something but he was disrupted when three figures appeared just infront of us. They were long white snowcoats with fur like hoods.

The first one was tall and had spikey blue hair and his body jaw appeared to be completely made of cold metal. The second one to his right was a woman with spikey blue hair that swayed backwards she had pale blue skin and blue lips. On the far left was a man wearing the same coat only his face was wrapped in black bandages.

"Who are you guys?!" I asked pointing at them.

" We're servants of King Frost." The woman replied.

" King Frost and exactly who the hell is that?" I asked again crossing my arms to look cool.

" Who wants to know?" Appearing behind them was a tall figure standing at about 9 feet, he was an all white ronso with blue eyes and a huge beige cloak covering over his entire body.

"Whoa!" I said taking a step back.

"Hmhmhmhmh...you seem astonished by my appearance pathetic humans." The ronso said with a grin baring his fangs.

" Shut up!" I yelled. "Overlord Kel of the Dragoon Army wishes to to know who this King Frost is!" I said pointing to myself.

"By Overlord Kel he means him and nobody else." Gale said pointing at me. COMPLETE SELL OUT!!

"Overlord Kel you say? You mean the destroyer of Sin and king of the Dragoon Empire?" He asked. "This runt?"

" RUNT?! COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT YA BIG..." I yelled before Gale started to hold me back.

" I am King Frost, founder and predecessor of the Ronso race." The giant white Ronso replied. "These are my subjects, Byte, Gin and Laylite."

"King Frost, are you the one lowering the temperatures of Mt.Gagazet?" I asked pointing at him.

"Yes. I am..." He said turning his back towards me. " This world is defiled by humans and corrupted by war and greed. I will return this world into the ice ages...back when this world belonged to the Ronso."

"That we won't allow assface." I said lowering my knees into a Sonic the Hedgehog like stance. At the same time Gale drew both Fenrir and Bond of Flame also Blaze drew his shape shifter blade into sword form.

" Hmm you wish to fight me?" He asked.

"Psh of course...noway I'm gonna let you get away with freezing over MY world." I said pointing at him.

" Hm...such a nuisance. Gin, Byte, Laylite." King Frost turned into snow and withered away. With that the three walked up to us, Byte was the one covered in bandages. Gin was the tall one with the metal jaw and Laylite was the woman. They all raised their hands and appeared around them were snow weapons. Gin had giant fists made of pure ice, Laylite had an ice whip and Byte had abunch of ice scythes spiralling his body.

" Ok...let's get em." I said.

" We will choose the battle style." Laylite said with a grin. "And we choose Turn Base."

" What?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly the entire area began to shift, everything turned black. The only thing that was apparent was me, Blaze, Gale and Gin, Laylite and Byte. The background scene changed and we were all standing in a giant valley of nothing but giant icicles and endless snow. It was like a spikey North Pole.

"What the hell is going on?" Gale asked looking around.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said.

" You two have never been in a turn base battle before?" Blaze asked.

" Turn base battle?" Gale repeated. Turn base? Why does that sound so familiar.

" This world is something like an alter world projected through the TB Law..."Blaze started explaining before I cut him off.

" Ok stop your explaining on what it is and just tell us what we need to do!" I shouted waving my hands around.

"When our time comes a curser will appear over us like a light. In that time you have ten seconds to choose an opponent and unleash hell on em. But only in those ten seconds you have to choose or turn will be skipped. We can't move and bladed or gun type weapons can't kill you. It'll only knock off HP...when your HP reaches 0 the battle is over and your rendered defenseless." Blaze explained.

"Oh now I get it...so it's like an RPG?" I said.

"Right." Blaze replied.

"Well let's get started." Gale said spinning his keyblades like Roxas.

* * *

_**(Turn Base Battle Start!)  
(Battle Theme: "Chaotic Dance"-Baten Kaitos) **_

Standing on a hexagon grid was Kel, Blaze and Gale. Standing across from them was Byte, Gin and Laylite.

**Blaze- HP: 1090/MP: 670 -------------(Break)--------Laylite-HP: 1900/MP:999  
Kel- HP: 990/ MP: 999 ---------------(Break)--------Gin-HP: 2300/MP: 1380  
Gale- HP: 950/ MP: 390 -------------(Break)---------Byte-HP: 1900/MP:999**

**(ORDER)  
1.) Laylite  
2.) Byte  
3.) Blaze  
4.) Gin  
5.) Gale  
6.) Kel**

Laylite jumps forward first and phases out appearing just infront of Blaze, she pulled on her whip then yanked it forward causing it strike into five different directions. All of each struck both Blaze and Kel, Blaze and Kel flipped backwards sliding off. They both jumped to their feet and dashed up to the line getting back in place. **(-500HP: Kel/Blaze) **

"Ow...dammit!" Kel said holding his forehead. "And we just gotta sit here and take it?"

"It's a test of intellegence and endurance." Blaze said.

Byte flipped forward in spinning razor ball then got down crossing his legs. He slowly floated up off of ice like wind as his Ten Ice scythes moved about the entire left side of the arena slicing up Kel, Blaze and Gale. Kel hit the ground first then Blaze and Gale.**(-450HP: Kel/Blaze/Gale) **

"Ugh." Kel slowly stood up and dropped to one knee. "What the hell's up?"

" Your low on HP." Gale explained.

"It's alright...it's my turn." Blaze said leaping forward. He reached into his cargo pocket and drew a Megalixir throwing it into the air. Blaze phased out and reappeared behind Laylite. He hit her upward with his shadow sword then phased out hitting her on the side then phased out again hitting her from another angle. He then phased out and appeared behind her hitting her back down to the ground.

"GALE!" Kel and Blaze said at the same time.

"Got it!" Gale replied raising Fenrir casting Full Cure on the entire party. He then dashed forward towards Byte and started slashing left and right up and down and with afew spiralling combos. Gale flipped backwards and stuck his keyblades together then spun it like a boomerang before knocking Byte backwards into a backflip landing on his face. **(FULL RECOVERY: Kel/Gale/Blaze) (-900HP: Byte) **

"MY TURN!" Kel shouted crossing his arms to his chest. He raised his left hand casting Hastega, Protectga and Shellga on the entire party. Kel then dashed towards them and jumped up in a flip, he turned into alittle ball of blue light and jumped from Byte, Laylite and Gin bouncing against them with really fast homing attacks. Kel phased out and appeared above them he brought both of his hands down and raining down on the three from above were golden arrows. After that he phased out and appeared below them and clapped his hands pressing them onto the ground. Shooting up from the ground were golden spears of light striking them at the same time as the arrows. Kel did a backflip landing in his position. **(-2200HP: Laylite/Byte/Gin) (Strength Doubled: Kel) (Magic Doubled: Kel) (Speed Doubled: Kel) (Defense Doubled: Kel) (HP Doubled: Kel) (MP Doubled: Kel) **

**Blaze- HP: 1090/MP: 620-----------(Break)-------------Laylite- HP: 0/MP: 990  
Kel-HP: 1980/ MP: 1998------------(Break)-------------Gin- HP:100/MP: 1200  
Gale-HP: 950/MP: 210--------------(Break)-------------Byte-HP: 0/MP: 990**

**(ORDER) **

**1.) Kel  
2.) Kel  
3.) Kel  
4.) Blaze  
5.) Gale  
6.) Kel**

"Your done!" Kel said raising his hand up. He brought it down and striking from above was a jolt of lightening causing Gin to drop to his knees and fall out. **(Overkill: Gin) **

* * *

"YES!" I said punching the air. "That was SOOO COOL! It was like being in an RPG FO REAL!"

" Hm..." Blaze said starting to continue forward.

"That certainly was an expercience." Gale said rubbing behind his head.

" LETS DO IT AGAIN!! Come on you guys wake up lets TB battle again." I said poking the three with a random stick.

" Kel we don't have time for that...we've got to find King Frost and put an end to em." Blaze said.

"Your right." I jumped up onto my feet. We continued the road ahead to King Frost's Cold Chamber!


	6. Awakening Chapter Finale

_Dear Diary_

_I was just talking to Prier the other day and you won't BELIEVE who she really likes. BLAZE?! Oh my fucking god what is wrong with her? Blaze is all silent and stoic and shit...who the hell likes guys like that? Anyway Prier's got really weird taste! And here I was thinking everyone was after the boss! There is Gale fanclub! A Zenumasu fanclub even a friggin Micheal fanclub! The boss doesn't have a fanclub! I'M GONNA START A KELLY FAN CLUB!! ALL OF THOSE WHO LOVE KEL CAN JOIN!_

_Etna_

* * *

**_Awakening Chapter Finale  
Episode V: ZERO DEGREEZ PT.2  
(Opening Theme: " Icebox" Omarion)_****  
_(Narration: Kel)_**

"Man this place really sucks doesn't it?" I said walking around. We weren't around the outside of the ruins we were inside. It looked like the Cloister of Trails from the Macalania Temple. The room itself was just giant iced over ruin with lots of icicle spikes sticking up from the ground and down from the ceiling.

Not only that but it was cold as hell in here! I shuttered abit while rubbing my arms abit. "Man...it is freezing in here!" I said.

" Well maybe that's why they call it the COLD CHAMBER." Gale said sounding like a sarcastic jackass. We started walking abit more through the cold chamber until we came to a huge door made completely of ice. Blaze walked up to the door and casted a Firaga Spell blowing the ice door open.

We all walked into the huge ice like tomb. In this room was nothing but a flat ice surface and a huge coffin of ice. "Hmm the Ice Tomb...I can't wait to kick this guy out to turn it into a ice skating theme park." I said with a laugh. Blaze and Gale both rolled their eyes at the same time.

" Theme Park? You wish to defile my land for entertainment?" A voice roared. A cold wind swept us back afew feet as above the tomb snowflakes came together to form King Frost. He slammed down infront of us holding a huge hammer that looked something like Thor's.

" Who the hell are you?!" I asked taking a step back.

"He's King Frost remember?" Gale said.

"Your an idiot...how could I ever let someone like you employ me?" Blaze said frustrated.

"What?! So that's how you feel eh Blaze boy?!" I shouted.

"YEAH THAT'S HOW I FEEL! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR RETARDEDNESS!" Blaze said.

"ENOUGH!!!" King Frost shouted causing the wind to blow us all back we all hit the ground then stood up looking at him.

"I'm gonna fight him, you guys head back." I said crossing my arms to my chest.

" What?" Gale said. "We came all the way here for you to say some shit like this?"

" Well I can take this guy by myself theres no use in all of us going full throttle on him." I said with a shrug.

" Hmm.." Without a word Blaze phased out.

"Wait...dammit...he was my only ticket outta here." Gale snapped. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and tossed it to him. He caught it in his left palm and looked at it.

"It'll take you to whereever you wanna go." I said with a shrug.

" I always wanted to try this." Gale said holding up the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

In a flash he was gone. Wow is that what it really looks like when I use the Chaos Control just a white flash that doesn't flash more than a second?

"Hm Overlord Kel. Destroyer of Sin, you came both freedom yet seclusion to this world." He said pointing his hammer at me. "The world even the Ronso have thought of you to be a Hero...but then after what you've done...drove people out of their homes and conquered towns and villages...you weren't seeking to save us you merely seeking to control us."

" So your riding yourself in with the human race then?" I asked balling up my fists. "I'm not gonna lie, world domination was my goal from the very start. If there was a way to control Sin or take over without killing him I would have done so but then on another token Sin would hurt people and I can't have that."

"WHAT ARE YOU?! A HERO OR A VILLIAN?!" He shouted blowing the cold air towards me.

"Niether." I replied as a flame appeared over my chest. I squeezed the flame and it broke apart flying down to my feet it spiraled around my feet as my hair stood up and turned silver. My eyes grew crimson and the silver and light blue energy began to spiral around me on the ground spreading apart the ice. "I'm just a guy whose out to get his..."

**BOSS: KING FROST!  
Theme Song: "The Good Life" Kanye West **

"Your a selfish boy...your reign over this world is coming to an end." He said throwing his hammer at me. I jumped straight up with my legs spread out wide dodging the hammer as it slammed through walls not breaking speed. A blackhole opened up beside me and I reached into it pulling out Gilgamesh by the hilt.

" Master I'm all set!" Gilgamesh said.

"Good!" I said with a frontal flip slamming my sword down on King Frost's palm. He grabbed Gilgamesh and threw me to the side. I went flying back and phased out before I hit the wall landing on the ground on one knee. I was constantly breathing out warm smogs of air. "Damn..." I said breathing hard.

"What is wrong sire? That last attack was worth nothing..." Gilgamesh lectured.

"I know but it's so damn cold in here..." I said starting to get a grip on myself. I dropped Gilgamesh and started to huge myself uncontrollably while breathing out hot air.

"Hmm...I see the cold is finally getting to you I'm lowering the temperature in this room every second. It will below zero soon...but before that you will feel the wrath of King Frost. Nitrogen Bomb!" He held his mouth open and shot a ball of white frost at me. I phased out and appeared in mid air weakly holding Gilgamesh. Frostbite was seriously biting me in the ass right now... Another white ball of frost flew towards me.

I slashed Gilgamesh to the right cutting through the ball of ice, Gilgamesh instantly froze over and I could feel my cloths freezing alittle. I dropped to the ground then jumped backwards dodging King Frost's fist. I went sliding back on the flat ice surface until I hit my back on a wall. I was hoofing up some more warm air.

"I-Its...t-too...c-c-cold." I said trying to stand up.

" Give it up...the temperature is below freezing now. Your going to die..." Frost said walking towards me. With every step he took an ice glacier would rise up under his foot.

"Well if the temperatures low...let's turn up the heat." I said jumping to my feet and slamming Gilgamesh into the ground. "OVERLORD FORM: INFERNO STATE!" I clapped my hands and I was encased in a dome of rising heat. My hair turned from silver to a bright fire orange and my eyes turned from crimson to fire orange as well. My one piece jumpsuit turned from red to black with orange flames printed on along the pantlegs and sleeves. I grabbed Gilgamesh's hilt and Gilgamesh instantly transformed into a heavy double bladed battle axe with flames rising off of it.

"GILGAMESH INFERNO AXE!" Gilgamesh chanted.

"Huh?!" King Frost took a step back.

" Heatfist!" I said switching Gilgamesh to my left hand and throwing my fist forward, Shooting at King Frost was a beam of flames at King Frost. The beam clashed with him causing a huge amount of steam to fly my way. "Hmm now that's what I'm talkin about." I said clenching my fist as flames enshrouded my hand.

For some reason I could the crashing sound of a car ramming through walls. I turned around to see the giant Hammer King Frost threw coming back. I leaned back like Neo dodging the hammer as it just barely touched my nose flying back at King Frost. He caught it while sliding back.

He ran alittle and slammed the his hammer on the ground launching himself into the air he broke through the ceiling and light son rained into the cold chamber. I ran alittle and leaped up following him just outside of the temple. We both flipped out and landed down in the area where Yuna,Paine and Rikku faught that creature Boris.

" It's over Frost...give it up." I said pointing Fire Axe Gilgamesh at him.

" You may finish me Overlord...but if you remember anything you rememeber this...this world will always despise you." King Frost said.

"Oh now my feelings are really hurt." I said sarcastically. " Later bitch!"

I opened my mouth shooting out a jetstream of super heated flames. It blew away Frost within five seconds of him being in the flames he faded away.

* * *

**_(Narration: 3rd POV)_**

Standing on a mountain five miles away looking over at the battle was a woman with long white hair, she had tanned brown skin and golden eyes with white lipstick. She wore a white short sleeved button up with a plad skirt and long black socks with white sneakers. She held up binoculars peering through them starring at the Overlord. "Hm..." She smiled as she lowered them.

**

* * *

AWAKENING CHAPTER FINALE!**


	7. DAWN CHAPTER:Ep I

_Dear Diary, _

_I only started working here for about a month, apparently when I was first hired on it seemed the King that's Kelvis had gotten out of some serious fight. After the battle although he didn't seem it at first he was really injured and his heart was slowly fading away. I healed him with my angel magic and now he's all better...in return he...made me his vassal...I'm not sure if this is some kind of gift or a punishment the King is a really strange person. _

_Flonne_

* * *

**_Dawn Chapter  
Episode I: Fixing a Problem  
(Opening Theme: "In my Hands" Fuel)  
(Narration: Kel)_**

I was resting on a soft cotton pillow under a fuzzy navy blue sheet, hmmm...this isn't my bed? Oh yeah that's right I...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

I felt a firm kick in my back and I went sliding out of bed. I hit my face on the floor then mouseyed up to my knees and looked at the bed. Elmira was laying in bed with her covered draped over herself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She yelled pointing at me. "ERR!!" She balled up her fist.

"Hmm what did I come here for?" I said to myself rubbing my chin.

"YOU!!! ERR I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! WE WERE DRINKING THAT NIGHT!! AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING!!" She rushed me and jacked me up by my jumpsuit. "D...DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?" She had gun to my forehead.

"Wha!! No!! NOTHIN LIKE THAT I..." I tried to explain but he knocked me in the face.

" Kelvis! Right when I was BEGINNING to like you! You pull some shit like this!! I trusted you!!" She punched me so hard in my forehead I could see for like three seconds a white flash. I hit the ground and my forehead was bleeding. "I SWEAR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" She dashed towards me and pulled me up by my collar then yanked me to my feet. Elmira is THIS strong?!

She punched me once in my jaw then another in my nose sending my head to whip back. She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close before I could fall then punched me again in the jaw to the left this time. She began to punch me continously in the face one after another just straight jabs to my face. All I could see was her eyes as she took those jabs, they hurt like hell every last one of them. Just one after another like I was a punching bag or something.

She slammed her foot into my chest sending me flying out of her door and hitting the wall in the hallway. "Elmira listen!" I yelled trying to get up as blood leaked from my face. She slammed the door and I was left lying on the floor. The maids and butlers stopped in the hallway peering at me.

"What the...what the hell are all of you looking at?! GET BACK TO WORK!" I yelled. They all jumped in fear and rushed scrambled through the halls getting back to their chores. I looked at Elmira's door... I turned and started walking down the hallway with my hands in my pockets. I'm not worried at all nothing happened between us in that bed.

I walked up afew floors into my room then laid down on the bed filling it with blood. I didn't have the patience to clean the blood off of my face. It was still 8am and I hardly get out of the bed until 10. I closed my eyes and nodded off for abit.

_(An entire two days later) _

I woke up to the sound of weeping, I slowly leaned upward to see a woman crying at the end of my bed. I opened my eyes alittle wider to see Elmira crying at my bed. "Elmira?" I said with straight eyes. "What are you..." I started before she cut me off.

"Just shut up ok! Just shut up and let me speak..."She cried wiping her tears away. "Look at this..." She handed me a little silver thermo like meter that was blue at the end.

"Uh...what's this?" I asked.

"Look at the color...what color is it?" She asked starting to sniffle.

"Uh...Blue?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" That's right you know what that means don't you?" She asked. I nodded my head no...sorry folks I'm a dumbass when it comes to shit like this. "It means I'm pregnant you idiot!"

"What?! Uh...congrats?" I asked with a shrug.

" What do you think this is some kind of FUCKING JOKE!?" She yelled grabbing my by my jump suit and jacking me up. "It's yours you idiot!"

" What?! That's impossible!" I said as I felt my eyes widen.

" No it's fucking possible when you take advantage of a girl at night you dumbass!" She yelled throwing me onto the bed.

" Elmira...listen... This is all a..." I started before she cut me off.

"I went to see Dr.Monami she said she can really find out if I'm pregnant or not she's also an Obestetrician.She said to come back in acouple of hours." She said sitting down. "Kel I need to go over something with you! I refuse to kill off my baby so I need to know right now! I need to know if your gonna be there for us! I need to know if you can take this responsibility! Since you had the balls to do what you did you should also have the spine to take care of this baby."

There was noooo convincing her that this was all a mistake...might as well play along. " Ok then..I promise you...I won't leave you or this kid behind. If you are pregnant I guess we'll get married and the whole nine yards." I said glancing into her eyes. She loosened her grip on my shirt and let me go again.

"Now let's go and see Monami." I said standing up. I pulled out a bandage from the pouch on my side and put it over my cheek. I didn't have any black eyes or anything I recover from wounds way faster than even a demon does. I wrapped my palm around her wrist and used instant Chaos Control to teleport us out of my room. With a white flash we both appeared just infront of Dr.Monami's lab which was in Bikanel Desert.

It was as big as the Al Bhed Home used to be and it was rebuilt in it's location. This place is so huge it could be it's own fortress, Monami really likes her privacy though which is why no one else lives here. I pressed the door bell and it played alittle jiggy tune that I wanted to dance to it but this was a serious moment.

The door opened up and we both walked into the lab. We walked through a really long metal hallway and stopped in what looked to be a typical livingroom. A huge tv, couch, aquarium and a nice shaggy rug. Walking in from the side room in a towel with her glasses on was Dr.Monami. Her body was silky smooth like she'd just gotten out of the bath...wow this lady is really smokin hot.

" Oh...you guys..I wasn't expecting you so soon!" She said. With that both me and Elmira fell over anime style then stood up quick.

" So uh...about the tests." Elmira started with her hands folded infront of her.

"Oh about that...you guys should sit down." Dr.Monami said sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs. I really believe she's naked under there...She is just too hot! The cat ears and tail makes it even harder not to stare at her essential parts like those D-cup breasts.

"Ok, sorry to tell you both." Dr.Monami said. We both leaned forward on the couch and Elmira for some reason grabbed my hand and squeezed it so hard I thought my finger bones were cracking. "Shit!" I whispered as she squeezed...damn this hurts. "But it's not a pregnancy." She said with a shrug.

O.o-Me

o.O- Elmira

T.T- Dr.Monami

"What but the home pregnacy test said..."Elmira started.

"Those things are sometimes really wrong." Dr.Monami asked. "Your best get was to come to me in the first place rather than using that thing..so anyway your not pregnant...although if you are gunning for a child Boss-kun you could always try me out...I'll tell you I'm quite fertile." She said blushing as her cat tail playfully wagged around. When you look like that I might take her up on that offer.

" So I'm not..." Elmira said with wide eyes.

"Nope, really big misunderstanding hehe." Dr.Monami giggled.

"Told ya.." I said with a shrug. "Ok thanks for your time Doc."

"Awrighty." She said waving at us both. We stood up and walked out of her lab standing outside in the sand as a cactuar and a prinny was locked in mortal combat infront of us. I turned to her and she turned to me.

"Kel I..." She started rubbing behind her head.

" Don't." I said breaking her off. "It's ok...you were thinking rationally...half of the time anyway." I said patting her on the shoulder looked at me with a straight 'you didn't have to go THAT far' face.

" If you don't mind me asking." She blushed alittle. "What really did happen that night?"

"Oh yeah...ya see it was after that party right?"

_(-Flashback-)_

_It was a drinking party in the cafeteria that night celebrating the new take over of Mt.Gagazet's hidden temple. "So (hic)..Kel what are you planning to do?" Zenu said broken down stupid wasted on booze. The only person probably not drunk that night was the guys who was suppose to take everyone to their rooms after the party. Like designated drivers... Kel was one of them. He sat across from Zenu not attempting to move, while all of his friends started talking to girls and such. Everyone was either drunk or passed out. _

_After about three hours the party was over and the soldiers and maids began to carry the party people out of the cafeteria. The last one's remaining in the cafeteria was Elmira and Grace. Lysander and Kel looked at eachother. "So which one are you gonna take?" Kel asked looking at Lysander blankly. _

_"Grace of course...I don't trust you ya bastard." Lysander said picking up Grace onto his shoulder. _

_"Eh!! Wha...who...P-put me down (hic)...I can walk myself Lysan..(hic)." Grace said. _

_" Ahh shut up." Lysander said carrying her out of the cafeteria. Kel reached down and grabbed Elmira's wrist and picked her up. He phased out and appeared on top of the staircase afew floors above the cafeteria. He gracefully jumped through the air like Inuyasha carrying Elmira on his back. 'Man I'm really beat...been carrying these bastards to their rooms all day! I'M THE FRIGGIN OVERLORD WHY SHOULD I BE STUCK WITH THIS JOB?!!!' _

_He ran up a flight of stairs and stopped infront of a wooden door with metal henges and sort of pulled on it. The door was locked. "Hmm a key." Kel gently eased Elmira down and patted her body down. Elmira sort of opened her eyes slightly._

_"Whafa...whaf wits the hands? What do you want?" She asked rocking from side to side._

_"The key to your room where is it?" Kel asked straight forward. _

_"Key..." She looked up to think with her face covered in red. _

_"Come on Elm where's the key?" He asked. _

_" Oh yeah...key to...(hic)...my room." She pulled out a hidden pouch from her side pocket and handed it to me. "Here ya go stranger..." She said happily. _

_"ooo...k." Kel said opening the pouch. He pulled out the key and used it to open the door, he swung it all the way open and picked Elmira up in his arms then eased her through the door and set her down in the bed. "Phew..." Kel said as he turned around. He had black rings around his eyes. "I really need to...get some rest I'm tired as (yawns) hell...but my rooms way up on the twentieth floor." He turned around and kicked his shoes off then jumped into Elmira's bed. He pushed Elmira over alittle. _

_"Stop pushin." Elmira said pushing Kel back in the bed. _

_" Hey I need room." Kel said pushing her back. _

_" I said...(hic) stop pushin..." She replied pushing him back. _

_" Hey scoot over." Kel said pointing at her. She opened her mouth and clamped onto his finger and Kel covered his mouth just before screaming out. 'I can't make too loud a noise...Micheal's room is just next door and Flonne's room is next to her's as well.' Kel pushed Elmira's head back relieving his finger from her. He turned on his side and pulling the covers over him alittle. _

_"Boss...(hic)...Boss I love you." She said putting her hand on his face and pinching his cheek. He slapped her hand away. _

_"Elm go to sleep." Kel said lazily as he closed his eyes. _

_" Do you need a bedtime story boss?" She asked. _

_"Elm go to sleep." Kel said lazily again. _

_(-Back-)_

"And that's what happened." I explained with a shrug.

T.T-Elmira "Are you...are you serious?" She asked.

" Yeah that's what happened...I tried to explain but you were too busy kickin my ass." I replied. She looked down with her bangs covering over her eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I reached into my side pouch and pulled out my cellphone. " Speak on it." I said.

" Hello King! We've got a problem." A familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Yeah?" I said.

" The Besaid Islanders are in a riot infront of the castle. They demand to see you immediately." Flonne said.

"I'm on my way." I said hanging up and putting the phone back in my pouch. I pulled out my chaos emerald and held it up over my head. "You comin with?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Huh?" She said alittle surprised. "Uh...sure."

"Well let's go! Back to the castle! CHAOS CONTROL!" I said grasping the emerald alittle harder causing us to phase out. In an instant we appeared infront of the castle. Flonne was standing infront with her arms opened wide.

"Now now calm down please! The Overlord is on his way..."She said as the people screamed and cursed at her. I walked up behind Flonne placing a hand on her shoulder and walking past her. "...King." I heard her say. The rocks and trash stopped flying and the people calmed down as I crossed my arms.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked with a straight evil expression. Standing infront of me with his arms crossed as well was Wakka, he was about a foot and acouple inches taller than me.

" It's been three weeks since Besaid as fallen under that plague ya? You said you'd do somethin about it." Wakka said holding up his fist.  
"Oh right..." I said rubbing my chin. With that everyone even the rioters fell over anime style. Guess I kinda forgot about that, Besaid Island is covered in thick poisonous miasma. We want to find out what the problem is but the poison in the air intoxicates just about everyone and can cut through clothing even stuff like rubber and plastic. "Well I was planning on blowing that place up."

O.o- Everyone

" WHAT?!" They all yelled at the same time.

"You heard me, Besaid has become uninhabitable... Plant life, Air and evil the soil is poisoned. There is nothing we can do...Unless we found the source but that for us is impossible right now." I said with a shrug. "This miasma has broken through everything we shot at it, magical barriers, layered garments and even encantment seals...I plan to destroy Besaid with my own hands. That island will become a pothole in the sea...that's my decision."

"Overlord! THAT'S OUR HOME!!" Wakka said jacking me up.

" I know...and I'm sorry but there's no alternate solution as I'm seeing it." I said pulling his hands off of me. "Your going to have to set up your village someplace else, let it be anywhere else I'll allow it."

**-End of Episode-  
-Ending Theme: "Take on me"(A-HA)**

* * *

_Once in a galaxy in some other weird dimension over one thousand years ago, were two Overlord Brothers. Overlord Kelvis known as The Dragon of Courage and Overlord Kevis also known as The Dragon of the Fury. These brothers were constantly at war with one another, trying to take over their father Overlord Kaotix' Netherworld after he passed. They had fought a fearsome battle for twenty long years until one day. The battle was so drawn out and intense that eventually their Father's Netherworld Fuego Mundo was destroyed. Upon destroying their own world, Etna servant of the Dragon of Courage had sealed Kel away in a coffin and sent him to Spira in hopes of one day reuniting with him. Pram servant of the Dragon of Fury did the same sending Kev unknowningly to the same world. _

_Another war between the brothers is about to begin on Spira..._

**_Overlord Warz: From Dawn to Dusk! _**

**_Episode 1: We don't give a jam!_**

Walking through along the path of Mushroom Rock was a woman with shoulderlength brunette hair wearing a white blouse and navy blue shorts with tall black boots. Behind her were two other girls, a blonde and a gray haired goth looking girl. "I seen it over here..." Yuna said pointing over into an unknown hidden path in Mushroom Rock. She dashed through acouple underbarracks along the path and walked through afew tunnels to see a tall black coffin lunged into the ground.

" What is that?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

"A coffin duh." The goth replied with her arms crossed.

" Where'd it come from though?" The leading girl said walking up to it.

"Wait Yuna, careful we don't really know much about this thing." The goth said reaching up and grabbing the arm of the high summoner.

" It'll be fine Paine don't worry." Yuna said patting her hand.

"Idiot." Paine said with a shrug. Yuna and Paine looked up to see their third companion Rikku standing just infront of the coffin. She put her hand on the door and attempted to pull it open but the door to the coffin wouldn't budge.

" Rikku!" Paine and Yuna yelled.

"What? It won't open anyway." Rikku said resting her hands behind her head. "It's nothing...alittle garment grid won't fix!" Rikku said switching her garment grid over to Black Mage. "Thundaga! Firaga! Blizzaga! Wateraga!" She blasted coffin with every conjuration she could think of then switched over to Gunner mage. "Trigger Happy!" She pulled out two pistols and blasted the coffin maybe twenty to thirty times round after round.

"RIKKU!!" Yuna and Paine shouted.

" Don't worry we'll open this thing!" Rikku pulled out a grenade and tossed it at the foot of the coffin then dove off behind a rock. Yuna and Paine with her jumped behind the same rock.

BOOM!!!!

O.o-Rikku

o.O-Yuna

T.T-Paine

The coffin flew about 13 feet into the air then slammed down on the ground, when the smoke cleared the door to the coffin fell off. "Yes see I told ya it'd open." Rikku said before Paine slapped her over the head. "Owwie!"

Raising out of the coffie was a small hand it stayed stuck in the air alittle for about ten seconds the fingers began to tweedle around alittle then made a fist as a blue flame exuded from it's confounds causing a whirlwind of flames around the coffin. Demon and Dragon souls flew around in the flames. Rising out of the coffin was a tall dark figure with crimson red eyes.

O.O- The girls.

"What is that?!"

The figure was enshrouded in darkness as if covered by a tall dark sheet. "Who dares awaken the great Kelvis from his sleep?!" The figure said. "STEP FORTH!! I will smite...(yawns)..." The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal a small boy that looked no more than ten years old. He had a long crimson scarf around his neck and he wore a white shirt with a red thermal under it, blue jeans and biege timberland boots. He had shoulderlength deadlocks with two antenna like dreads pointing forward like somewhat of cockroach. His skin was brown and his eyes were topaz gold.

" It's just a kid?" Paine said with a straight face.

" Who the hell are you guys?!" He said pointing at them.

-_In Bikanel Desert Somewhere-_

Punching out of a crimson red coffin lined in gold was a heavy fist. Pulling out of the long coffin was a man with brown skin and red eyes with long spikey silver hair. He wore an all black tight suit that showed off his muscular phsyic and he stepped up out of the coffin and looked up at the sky. "What world is this?" He asked himself. " A new planet...that I shall rule."

* * *

**That's right it's a mini series within a series. Oh yeah I forgot to add this when I first updated this chapter. This goes out to the viewers I'll be updating once a day instead of like twice or three times a day like I usually do because work is starting to settle back in for me. Anyway this fic Overlord Warz is AU and it'll also feature a character I've wanted to put in this series so badly...my brother. Anyway happy dayz folks and see ya tomorrow! **


	8. DAWN CHAPTER:Ep II

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know what came over me just then, when the King put his hand on my shoulder and walked infront of me my entire body my state of mind even relaxed. He walked past me slowly as if telling me that he could take it from there on. And he did...but in a lesser way then I thought. He plans to blow up Besaid?! Since Micheal kun was born there I would think he'd have objections...I don't think this will end happily. _

_Flonne_

* * *

**_Dawn Chapter  
Episode II: Support me or Die!  
(Opening Theme: "Don't Be Cruel" Bobby Brown)  
(Narration: Kel)_**

"So that's basically why Rikku is the hotter than Yuna and Paine combined." I said pointing at Zenumasu. Zenu rubbed his chin then sat back alittle in his chair.

"Right right...but Rikku isn't hotter than Lulu." Zenumasu said with a shrug.

" Oh no competition dude no comp at all." I said with a shrug as we both toasted by slamming our cups together. I drank the tropical juice that was in my cup and got up. "Later." I said. Zenu did a silent wave as I started walking off towards my throne, I felt like sitting down and being all drunk on power and stuff...being Overlord makes you like that.

" Eh! King!" Flonne ran up beside me as I was walking through the hall past acouple maids.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't you think you went alittle too far with saying you'd blow up Besaid?" Flonne asked as we were walking up a flight of stairs.

"Uh...no." I said with a shrug.

" Yeah he made the right choice." Floating in out of seemingly nowhere was Etna she floated up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Well you'll destroying a historical land King!" Flonne argued.

"No I'll be destroying a disease infested sesspool." I said with a straight face. "This is for the people's own good that that place gets destroyed."

" Hmm I came to see if it were true...to see if it was just a lie but it seems you really are planning on destroying Besaid." A new voice entered the conversation.

"That's right." Etna said floating around me and hugging my back more.

" There has to be some other way...Some other way we can save Besaid." Micheal said.

" Nope," I said putting my hands in my pocket and starting to walk down the halls alittle more.

" No! No the fuck way I won't let you destroy my home isle." Micheal said. I stopped walking, Etna and Flonne both grew silent as I slowly turned my head.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked cocking my head to the side. Micheal's eyes grew wide and he began to shutter abit while grabbing the hilt of his blade. "I won't let you destroy Besaid...I'll beat the shit out of you and make you reconsider your discision is what the fuck I'll do!!" He quickly drew his katana and ran towards me.

I looked left and right to see Etna and Flonne clearly out of the way before starting to do anything. "KING!" Flonne screamed.

" BOSS!" Etna screamed.

Micheal drew close and swung his katana to the right and it stopped just acouple of centimeters from my neck. I simply stood there with my hands in my pockets. I knew he wasn't going to strike me. " Is this how you really feel?" I asked. "That I try and help a land that's on the brink of destruction?"

" IT'S THE LEAST YOU CAN DO! THE LEAST!! YOU DEFEATED SIN ALONE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" He said.

" I didn't defeat Sin to liberate this world. I did it for control and it seems you haven't understood that yet..." I said. " Tell ya what...since your so dead stuck on this...I'll make a deal with you. If you can so much as lay one finger on me, I'll do everything within my power to save Besaid." I placed my hand weakly infront of his chest. " It starts now."

I squeezed my hand making a fist sending an invisible force to send Micheal sliding away from me. I phased out and appeared just infront of him. I kept my hands in my pockets as I kicked him in his chest sending him flying at high speed. He went flying back while flipping at the same time before coming to a stop on the stones using his sword as a kind of brake.

"Go Boss!" Etna cheered.

"No! We cannot condone such violence! Please King! Please stop..." Flonne said appearing in my way. I phased out and appeared running towards him. Just as I got close I swung a frontal jab fist at him but he phased out and appeared behind me. He swung his katana downward but I ducked down low and kicked the sword back he went taking afew steps back and I got low to trip him but he jumped back alittle.

I relaxed abit. "You know what this is stupid." I said turning my back on the situation.

"What?" Mikey started.

"Ok I'll help Besaid..." I said with a shrug.

" Just like that? You made your mind up?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah...be grateful besides you can't beat me, for me to purpose something like that was unfair to you." I said with that he gave me a look as if he wanted to fight for real.

"Whatever." I said slipping my hands out of my pockets. "Let's go to Doctor Monami, I'm sure she can figure out away around this Poison."

"Yessir."

"Fucking changed his mind like that?"

* * *

_(-Somewhere in the Farplane-)_

Walking through the wild field of undead flowers was a man with spikey blue hair that swayed backwards into a braided ponytail, he wore an all black ShinRa SOLDIER uniform with a heavy bladed claymore on his back. He looked to be in his middle twenties and he stood at 6 feet.

He walked with abit of a grin on his face towards a tall stone where a girl sat with her legs crossed. She wore a plaid green and red mini skirt and a white shortsleeved button up. Her long snow white hear stuck out of a black cap on her forehead and her tanned skin glistened in the night of the Farplane.

" So did you go and see him?" The man asked with a smile.

" Yeah, it was like watching a Dragon Ball Z episode." She said with a shrug.

"Hmhmhm." He chuckled under his breath alittle. "So is he stronger than Xifore?"

" Not even close, Xifore would beat the shit out of Kel and anybody he has with him." The girl said standing up on the rock. She looked down to see the blue haired SOLDIER looking up at her.

" What are you looking at my panties?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" Actually I've grown quite tired of looking at them, you reveal your panties all the time when your fighting. I think you do it to throw men off guard." He said turning his back on her.

" So what's the estimation?" He asked looking back alittle.

" He's already here..." The girl replied looking down at him.

" Hmm then why isn't this world destroyed already? Everyone here should belong to the cosmos." The azure haired man replied.

" Because of the people that are on Spira, Kel, Blaze, Elmira, Micheal believe it or not all of these people are originally from Earth like us. And you know how he is about people who are from Earth." The girl said with a shrug. "Through magic genies, random portals or what not whenever a human crosses through into this plain of existence they gain some sort of supernatural power."

" I know, Kel is the first person ever in existence to ask for power. Most are just satisfied being here...because of this is why Xifore is waiting." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Exactly." The girl said pointing at him.

" Hmm." He turned towards the darker side of the Farplane and began to walk.

"Roz where ya goin?" She asked.

" I have to go, I'm in SOLDIER you know." He said with a shrug.

" Oh that's right say hi to Cloud for me will ya?" She said with a wave.

" Hmm." The man walked towards the horizon and slowly disappeared like a ghost.

'Hmm what am I gonna do? When Xifore shows up this place is toast...hmm that Kel guy was kinda cute though." She phased out from her position.

* * *

**(Narration: Kel)**

I stood at the bow of the ferry as it was sailing southern towards Besaid Isle. On the ship with me was Micheal of course, Elmira, Etna, Flonne, Namine, Gale and Dr.Monami.

" Hey Boss!" A pair of thighs wrapped around my neck and my face was planted straight into a pair of linen panties." GAH!! ETNA!!" I yelled trying to pull her off. She straight T-Bagged me! I stepped backwards trying to pull Etna's vagina off of my face. Someone slid behind me and kneeled down. I fell over hitting the wooden floor. Etna rolled off of me and as Flonne and Namine began to tickle my sides.

"Pwahahaahahahahaha!!!" I laughed so hard tears filled my eyes as they Etna jumped on my back. I leaned up and flipped her over me and I started to tickle her. She laughed as he began to quickly lean against me to push me away. I leap frogged over her then dove at Flonne and started to tickle her alittle. She grabbed my wrists in an attempt to pull them away but she was laughing so hard that her grip was too weak.

Namine tried to rush me from the side but I wrapped my arm around her waist and started to tickle her stomach. "Pfahahaha!" She laughed struggling in my arm. I set her down then jumped down doing and hand stand into a long flip landing up on the higher floor by the bridge. "Haha!" I laughed with my hands on my hips.

"We'll get you!" Etna said pointing at me.

"Your welcome to try." I said slapping my butt at them before taking off running around the ship. The chasing went on for about ten minutes. Before Etna tackled my feet causing me to go sliding on the oak floor hitting a wall of the boat. They all rushed me at once tickling the shit out of me. I seriously thought I was gonna piss my pants before they all stopped at one time.

"Oh boy...ooooh." I said wiping tears from my eyes.

" So uh Boss..." Etna said giving me this seductive look all of a sudden.

"Uh...what?" I asked stepping back once.

" Well it's just that we never...talk anymore." Etna said leaning against me and rubbing my chest alittle.

"What?" I said. Sorry again folks it's just...I'm a dumbass when it comes to this stuff. (This goes double for the author).Namine blushed alittle and gave me an innocent smile.

" Oh man...now I know where this is going." I said slapping my forehead.

" What? I don't get it?" Flonne said. All of us sort of gave her a sneaky look and she looked even more confused.

" Hmm she's such a virgin." Etna laughed pointing at her.

"Huh? Oh you mean that!" Flonne said covering her hand with her mouth. " I don't think you should participate in such events without consent from the Lord!"

" Hmm who cares..." Etna said wrapping her hands around my arm. I care...

" Don't tell me you mated with them without getting married King?" Flonne said sounding more than disappointed with me.

" Uh..." I started. Now that I look at it why did I do that? Was I high or somethin? Etna and Namine had the bodies of a nice twenty year old women but they didn't have breasts which is why I didn't wanna do it. So why did I?

Etna looked at me and her eyes narrowed, I guess she sensed I couldn't answer the question. " Yeah we did Flonne."

Flonne gasped so loud everyone looked over at us. Gale stopped reading his book, Elmira slapped Micheal for being a perv and Dr.Monami also looked up from her test experiment. "Uh...Keep it down." I said rubbing behind my head.

" You actually did..it?" Flonne said.

"Yeah I did me him and Namine at the same time...what's the big deal? We made love so what? You gonna be daddy's little angel forever?" Etna said loud as hell. This sort of made Dr.Monami's tail stand up as she walked over to us.

"What's going on over here?" She asked wrapping her arms under her breasts to sort of push them up. Something is telling me that this lady is secretly trying to lead me on.

" Uh it's nothin go back to doin what you were..." I started before Flonne stood just infront of the Etna.

"It's wrong! Having sex before your married is a grave sin!" Flonne said balling up her fists.

" Oh don't give me that shit! You know you thought about doing it with the Boss once or twice." Etna said pointing at her.

"More than twice here." Dr.Monami said in the back.

"Shut up you! Hey you both sto..."

" Etna your just a lowly demon all you care about is fucking and playing around. You never take anything serious and you never care about anything I don't think you even care about the king!" Flonne said. With that everyone sort of leaned back alittle even Etna, like the wind had blew our upper bodies or something. Flonne cursed?

" I do care about him, care about him more than all of you sluts combined! I'm the one who made his wishes come true and I'M the one who started this whole thing with him to where we are today! It was all Bitch! If it weren't for me none of you mutherfuckers would be here." She said balling up her fist.

"Is that how you feel?" I asked raising an eyebrow. With that for some reason the conversation was at a hault, like I laid down the law or something. They both looked at me with alittle concern. Monami stopped playing around and looked at me seriously.

"I'm really disappointed here." I said crossing my arms. I phased out and appeared at the bow of the ship again looking towards the direction we were sailing.

"Man oh man...got girls arguing over you man your the biggest pimp I ever saw." Micheal said appearing out of nowhere and wrapping his forearm around my neck in a playful headlock.

"Now ain't the time." I said pushing him back alittle.

"What's the problem man?" Micheal asked scratching his cheek alittle. Etna's words got me back to thinking about how I even became an Overlord in the first place. Through a wish...I'm not really strong. She reminded me that I'm really just a weakling...Knowing this how can I even call myself an Overlord?

* * *

****

Standing infront of Yuna, Rikku and Paine was a short 4 foot tall boy with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if thinking. " Where did you come from little boy?" Rikku asked stupidly just before Paine slapped her over the head.

"Ow!" Rikku said rubbing the back of her head.

' What's this? My body? Why is it so small? What happened to me? And where am I?' He thought looking down at his small palms now. As he was lost in thought Rikku, Yuna and Paine walked up to him cautiously while looking down at him.

"Hey there little boy...so where did you come from?" Yuna asked in a motherly tone.

" Little boy! Watch your mouth you wretch!" The boy shouted pointing at her.

O.o-Yuna

" Huh such bad language! Should we give him a spanking." Paine said crossing her arms to her chest.

"Spanking?! You know not who you speak to you fool." The boy said pointing at Paine now.

"So who are you?" Rikku asked.

" Hmm heed my name and tremble before me, for I am Overlord Kelvis! HAAAAAAAAAAhahahahahahahahahahahaahhaa!!" He laughed aloud for almost five minutes straight.

T.T- Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

"Right so where are your parents?" Paine asked.

"Parents? I have no parents! Your insolence is starting to bother me you flat chested woman." He said pointing at Paine.

" FLAT CHESTED?!" Paine said quickly drawing her blade.

"Now now Paine!" Yuna said holding up her hands. "He's just alittle kid."

" Little Kid! I am more than three hundred times your age whore!" He yelled pointing at Yuna.

T.T-Yuna "Ok let's kill him!"

"Now your speakin my language!" Paine said dashing towards the boy. Paine drew close and raised her sword up then slammed it down towards the boy. With no means to slash him but to scare him she failed as her blade hit something as hard as stone. Paine took a second glance to see the boy's palm holding up her sword.

O.o- Y.R.P

" What?!" Paine said.

" I like this sword! I think I'll take it!" He snatched the blade of Paine's hands and jumped off of the back of her head. He jumped up into the air and his long crimson red scarf turned into a set of bat wings as he flew off into the distance.

"What the hell?" Rikku said with wide eyes. "Brother follow that flying boy!"

"Roger!"


	9. ANN'S INTRO

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Dragoon Kingdom, Ann's Intro Chapter

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

I am Ann and right now I'm on vacation. Vacation from what? Vacation from being other people. Normally, in the 'when I'm not on vacation' sense, I live out billions of lives, each at the same time and on the same world as a dozen or more lives that I've already lived and when I die I simply return to my own body and add the memories of that life to a total life experience that is already older than the civilisations of man. Of course those times when I allow myself to stay in my original body in that quaint and fairly un-magical reality on the tiny blue orb that I laughingly refer to as the 'Enormous And Round Terran Homeworld', known more commonly by the acronym EARTH, are short because unlike these 'false' worlds I have enemies in my home reality who could conceivably end me beyond my capability to reincarnate.

So normally I will stay less than the time it takes for time to exist and create myself a new body, a single cell in a single uterus out in a world somewhere, and because of the way I view time somewhen too. I could reincarnate a thousand years before my previous birth or a millennia after my most recent death. Gender is usually random and species is usually selected to match the womb I chose to be born from, so a male Tyrannosaurus is not beyond the realms of possibility for my next life even. But usually I bind my memories so that each new life really is a new life, I learn things from scratch no matter my species, be it space engineering as a human boy in the year fifty-nine thousand and twenty nine or just the feeling of the wind in my branches as a genderless tree on the prehistoric plain.

What makes this life different to almost every other one I've lived thus far is that I am currently in possession of every memory I have ever experienced and all I'm really doing lying still and relaxing as my subconscious assimilates them all into a coherent catalogue of my past. My current body wasn't born like many others, I simply caused it to exist somewhere and inhabited it.

You may think hiding like I do from my real enemies is cowardly ... frankly you are right, my side have already lost the war, even if I _am_ the 'legendary' four sphere oracle and the most accomplished mage on our side, the war has been finished for centuries and we lost, all that is left now is the winners picking off our leftovers.

What war? The ascension war, the war to decide whether the world moved toward magic or technology, the war to have the sleepers – those unaware of the truth of magic – believe in our own version of it only, thus making every other magic fail. You see magic is governed by belief, the more people worldwide believe in the possibility of a particular magic the easier it is to work that magic, but long ago – four hundred years in real world time perhaps – a new, young magic surfaced, it was a magic of artifice, of devices and repeatable methods. This magic made life easier for the peasants, something that the warring wizard-kings of the time never tried to do, and it was soon followed by massive support from the common populace. That was about the time that the practitioners of this magic got together and thought, _why not make our magic the only magic? Why not __be__ the ruling class of this world?_

So they started a campaign, denying publicly that the old magics existed while showing off their latest miracles for healing sick cows and getting more wheat out of each field. The old magics, the shamans and the witches and the wizards and the summoners and the holy priests and even the might monks of the orient, realised that we needed to band together to force people to realise that our magics still existed, because with fewer people believing that our magic worked and more thinking it was just some trick to keep us in power suddenly the old spells stopped working, witches found that they could no longer brew a storm in their kettles, sorcerers' carpets began to fall from the air and priests could no longer call down the might of an archangel to smite heretics. By the time we realised we needed to work together against such a threat it was too late.

So alchemy became chemistry, and artifice became engineering, their magic became 'science' while ours became a myth. Only the mightiest of the old mages, we oracles and a few of the archmages, who can work their way past the disbelief and enforce our will on reality along with a few young mages, new awakened to the power and full of new ways of casting old spells that the masses aren't sure exist or not remain in the world outside the bastion of science – popular media aids us, biting it's master's hand, by firing the imagination of everyone who sees the latest action flick or off the wall comedy. Hong Kong action flicks make people wonder if a man really can dodge a bullet and time manipulations become a little easier, a romantic comedy features a scene making fun of the male lead with some 'aphrodisiacs' and making a love potion no longer requires you to bust a gut twiting reality into the right shape.

But we are still weak and it is much easier to face my enemies in these worlds, where every village has a black mage to fight off powerful monsters and a white mage the care for the sick and not one person thinks it's impossible or even disbelieves, when an overlord appears, apparently from nowhere, and demolishes towns with rains of fire. Out here, where everyone simply shrugs and thinks, _oh, another new and strange magical power,_ I can still create life from nothing, live eating nothing but raw magic each day and bend time and space like a complicated four dimensional pretzel.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

My name is Gabriel. I know I just said I am Ann, that is absolutely true, but right now and in this body my name is Gabriel. I chose this body because I wanted something I low maintenance so I could just sit back and concentrate on organising all these centuries of memories. I rather think I chose well – I am currently a Tailring, a species of Felynn or humanoid cat demon, my fur is warm even during snow storms but can be flattened down to be cool even in the tropics, it really is perfect comfort-wise. Food-wise it isn't a problem either since it has a lot of the nature of a cat in it, needing only a little food to survive and being quite happy to eat a wide variety of things. I could have been any type of Felynn for those attributes of course, the common Nekomata or the elite Bastet, I really just liked the Beautiful green fur.

The problem is that I have chosen to be an eight- hundred year old Felynn, as a creature with a normal lifespan of several thousand years, I've managed to drop myself right in the middle of puberty. Being an all female race closely related to 'normal' humanoid demons Felynn usually mate with male demons or humans, but being demons and possessing wicked sharp claws they ... I suppose that should be 'we' ... like to indulge in blood play, so when a Felynn does mate with a demon it tends to be a rather S and M affair, while a Felynn mating with a human is commonly called rape and murder, a lot of men take in the physical shapeliness of the Felynn races and our exotic cat features such as the ears and tail and think they might like to dally with one of us one day, very few are foolish enough to try but those who survive it usually develop a taste for our wild style.

But to me that is just more of a problem, with memories of full lives from many species flooding my brain my hormones pick out every memory of sex they possibly can. Having lived as gay, straight and bi members of both genders of dozens of races fills one's head with memories of many past conquests and right now every tree or rock reminds me of something that has a chance of sending me off on a wild fantasy that usually culminates in having a male of some race, at least they're always humanoid (even the occasional demons), between my thighs and digging my claws into his back as I approach climax, licking small drops of blood from his chest left over by our foreplay.

It's been damn distracting but it's almost done. Once my memories have been dealt with I think I might seek out a house of negotiable affection with workers who might submit to this body's unique tastes. Or I may go seek out the ruler of this land in Bevelle, they say he is quite powerful and that his closest vassals are all much more powerful than ordinary humans, surely there must be one of them who would enjoy the chance to lay down with a Felynn, perhaps even a few who could survive the experience and be trained to perform on demand ... NO! I stomped on that thought, that was the hormones talking. I only need the itch scratched once and my mind should come back under my control properly, once I'm sated that should be all I need for a few years even, my self control is fairly strong and there are more important things to think about.

More important things, like this overlord. They say he is powerful and some describe his abilities as though he were a true mage, some of the things the people claim he can do are archmage level, only slightly less than the power of a single oracle. If the stories are true about how long it took him to go from normal person to his current power then he could even go beyond that and become the oracle for the five spheres complimenting mine.

There are ten spheres of magic – Life is one of my specialties, you should be able to guess what this type of magic does.

Prime – magic that works with the fundamental energies of magic, creating mana sources, destroying magic, and stoping things from existing are the simplest of its powers.

Correspondence – the magic of space, bending distance, teleportation and making two things exist in the same space are initiate, disciple and master level skills of this magic respectively.

Time – an oracle of this sphere isn't restricted to slowing time or simply moving back and forward in it, an oracle of time is capable of viewing time as having a left and right and an up and down as well and moving through those.

Spirit – the magic that allows one to travel to different planes of existence and meet the beings that dwell there, what really happens when a priest calls down a seraph or a wizard calls on a dragon ... at least on earth where there are no native dragons.

Forces – the magic governing light and sound and lightning and fire. As well as more scientific forces like electricity, kinetic energy and gravity. Even the most esoteric such as magnetism or the strong and weak nuclear forces.

Matter – the third magic of the physical world, every thing that isn't alive or a type of energy is controlled by a master of this sphere.

Mind – telepathic attacks and mind reading all the way upscale to completely severing the mind from the body and taking it out for a walk on it's own.

Entropy – the magic of fate and chance, order and decay. A volatile and unstable path at best.

Death – not simply the opposite of life but also that of matter and force as well, raising the dead and talking to ghosts, armies of zombies if that is your thing certainly, but also non-matter (not anti-matter but solids that seem to be pure shadow or liquids that are pure darkness) and dead energies too, ectoplasm and the reverberations of consumed souls through the nether realms.

Of these I am known as an oracle of life, time, correspondence and prime. I am soon approaching the level of oracle in the sphere of entropy as well. I know for a fact that the universe will not allow me to hold that much power alone, the instant I achieve that final power, absolute mastery over half of all reality, another will rise to master of the entire other half, the seat of five sphere oracle will be filled by another who will act as a balance against my will, preventing me from destroying reality in a fit of rage. With his rise so meteoric this young overlord could very well be the one.

If he is ... yes, if I can have the other half of true power as my ally then retaking the Earth from my enemies will no longer be such an impossible dream. I wont have to live as these lesser creatures in these backwater realities any more. Overlord Kelvis is my ticket out and he is headed to Besaid to cure that disease that is wiping out that virus that a group of saboteurs planted on the island to undermine his rule.

For an oracle of life eradicating a virus is child's play, even someone as inexperienced as an adept of life could pull it off. But I doubt Kelvis can control the sphere of life well enough to do more than heal wounds, all the reports say huge power and no control after all. If I gave him a no fuss solution to his disease problem he would almost _have _to agree to my request to join the long list of his vassals, then I can get to the business of getting him on my side. Maybe I can even find a 'partner' to deal with the demonic urges.

To Besaid then.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸ 

**A/N: well here she is – Ann. ... not much more to say really. Like her? Daughter of ether signs off now :P**

Kel Note: These are some of the rankings and class names of different magical user, it was constructed by Daughter of Ether. If I were to rate Kel on this scale I'd say he's a Novice even with his bracelets. Although yes he can use some high forms of magic he doesn't really know how to conjure them himself his bracers do all of that for him. The most work Kel ever does when comes to magic is think it and aim it. Everything else is done by the bracers.

Novice - the lowest possible knowledge of a sphere that can still be called magical, novice magic is typically the ability to sense someone using that type of magic or to sense the world in terms of that sphere. a novice of time for example will always know exactly what the real time is no matter how many time distortions are performed on her surroundings, a novice of corespondance would be capable of completely knowing her surroundings as exactly as any hyuuga (although not the people and object within those surroundings unless she also had novice level in life and matter)

Initiate - a 'real' mage, here the mage begins to exsert real control over the sphere, even if it's only a little. an initiate of entropy could select the outcome of a simple random event (say a coin toss or dice roll, it gets harder the more possible results there are though and an initiate is typically not strong enough to influence anything with more than ten possible outcomes) or slightly shift someone's fated destiny, either for better or worse, but not by much (say changing the fate that one will die at twenty to the fate that one will ... prick her finger on spinning wheel and sleep for one hundred years until prince charming turns up).

Disciple - the 'average' level for a new mage since all the masters and archmages were lost in the war, typically where mages start combining spheres together for complex effects, with the aid or prime the mage can now conver raw magical energy into their sphere of choice, summoning weapons from nothing is a standard for any mage who is a disciple of matter and an initiate of prime, a disciple of forces can take an existing force (only a simple one, not extremely potent ones yet like lightning or gravity) and convert it to another or change it's direction, the friction curse for example - where one takes all of the enemy's speed and turns it into heat, completely stopping the enemy's movement and engulfing them in flames, the faster the enemy was to start with the hotter the flames that result.

Adept - the mage powers of legend, teleportation from corespondance adepts, time travel from adepts of time, toying with the fates of star crossed lovers and demolishing factories when a spanner drops into the wrong cogs from adepts of entropy

Master - the absolutely godlike powers of yore, calling up angels and demons with the sphere of spirit, immortality through the life sphere, eternal undeath through the sphere of death, creation of magical wellsprings(haha 'savepionts' may be more appropriate for an ff universe) and permanently enchanted aretefacts through prime.

Archmage - every possible imaginable power under the sphere of which you are an archmage. not just the normal 'every power you can imagine' but litterally anything that a human can think of and possibly understand with the limits of the human mind within the bounds of the sphere can be accomplished with enough efffort if you are this enlightened.

Oracle - thing that are litterally beyond human comprehension, an oracle of corespondance moves in fifteen spatial dimensions, an oracle of time treats time not like a river in which one can go upstream and down but as a massive orb within which any direction of travel is possible, an oracle of life is beyond mere immortality or the creation of hommunculi, or any other power you might think of and an oracle of prime can change the fundamental narute of magic at a whim ... even if only for a short time


	10. DAWN CHAPTER:Ep III

_Dear Diary_

_How could Etna say such vile things to an angel of god? Well...Angel trainee... at any rate how dare she say those things! It's just not right! And to top it all off she upset the King! Etna is a disgrace to this fellowship and I decreed that she be kicked off of the staff immediately. _

_Flonne_

* * *

**_Dawn Chapter  
Episode III: The Attack on Poison Besaid!  
(Opening Theme: "Apologise" -Timberland feat. One Republic)  
(Narration: Kel)_**

We were sailing just outside of Besaid Isle about a mile off. The anchor was weighed and we were afloat just outside of Besaid Island's outer poison ring. From this distance or any other looking at Besaid Isle you wouldn't be able to recognize it. The land and all you could see was black and the air surrounding it was a big purple smog of poison gas.

"So this is Besaid...man I never imaged it'd be this bad." Gale said walking up beside me.

" Yeah." I nodded. I've been here on several occasions, I never actually went inside or anything, that place looks alittle too gross for even me. I turned around walked to the center of the deck as everyone crowded around. Elmira, Etna, Flonne, Namine, Micheal, Dr.Monami and Gale.

" So how are we gonna get on the island without totally getting killed." Elmira said with a shrug.

" That my dear is why I'm here." Dr.Monami said with a wink. She reached into her lab coat and pulled out a silver neck choker. Everyone including myself stared at the small device in her hand. "What is that?" Micheal asked finally.

" It's a Oxy-Modifier." She replied unstrapping it and latching the device around her neck. " After running afew tests on the poisonous substance that surrounds Besaid I was able to compile that this isn't just poison but parasitic organisms that eat away at the brain and flesh."

O.o-Everyone!

"So it's not actual poison?!" I said throwing my hands around like a disgruntle anime character.

" Nope," She said winking at me now which sort of made me calm down abit. "No...small organisms being let off, like tiny microscopic carnivorous insects."

" So what is this Oxy Modifier suppose to do?" Gale asked closing his book shut.

" It'll work something like a flea collar. The organisms are drawn to other organisms with the exact opposite electrical pulse of it's own. So these collars will reverse that pole and they won't be attracted to you." Dr.Monami said trying to lay it on us simply. Trust me this is as simple as it gets she says really big scientific words when she's fascinated in something and it'd take a rocket scientist to keep up with her.

" Ok everyone grab a collar let's go." I said punching into my palm.

"Not so fast... I only have two modifiers here." Dr.Monami said holding both of them in her left hand. "So only two and the Boss can go."

"What? Two and the Boss? But that's three and you..." I started.

" Don't worry simply transform into your smexy super form and built up a negative electrical pulse around you. It should work as a bug zapper to keep them away from you." Dr.Monami said patting me on the should.

"Stay away whore!" Etna said running up and pushing her back by her boobs.

"Mew..." Dr.Monami said falling down gently.

-Cricket noises-

" Anyway...Two people are coming with me right?" I said holding out my hand to pull the doc onto her feet.

"Yes..Only two...I'm no good in combat but I wish you the best of luck hon." She said handing me the oxy-modifiers. I turned around to see who was standing in the way.

Micheal is good for physical moves, his melee attacks are very constant and he is one of the best comboist soldiers I have. But when it comes to magic he barely knows anything or how to defend himself against magical attacks and not even I can dodge em all.

Elmira is good in both physical and magic but she's stronger in physical attacks. Her melee attacks aren't that constant and she can't keep on attacking like Micheal.

Gale is skilled in both fields and have them pretty much balanced out. His keyblades balance out his skills Fenrir with power and Sleeping Lion with magic.

Etna is a very skilled spear user and has the best melee attacks but her attack power isn't all that strong and she can use some pretty decent spells but she doesn't have that much MP.

Flonne is good in magic but she sucks when it comes to physical attacks. She has alot of MP but I really hate guarding mages in a prolonged battle it seems that they cause more problems than they solve.

Namine is skilled with the Kingdom Key but her attack and magical properties are waaaayyy too low. If I had to rate her on a scale I'd say she was at level 10 at best.

" I've made my decision." I tossed two rings into the air. One of them went to Elmira and the other went to Micheal. I chose these two because besides Gale their the best candidates. Elmira has the highest attack power and Micheal has the greatest speed and I can cast magic in an instant without any long drawn out chants or power ups.

" Awww!! King!" Flonne pouted.

" Seriously Boss what the fuck?!" Etna said pointing at Elmira."She sucks how can you pick her over me?!"

" WHO SUCKS?!" Elmira shouted drawing her Excalibur.

" YOU!" Etna said as Namine and Flonne held her back.

" Etna, Flonne, Namine...you guys stay here with the ship ok. I'll be back in a giff..." I said tightening the bandanna on my forehead.

"Uh...yessir." They all clapped their feet together and did a salute all at once. I ran off of the edge of the ship flipping down and landing on the surface of the water. A mile into the distance was Besaid Island. A flame appeared over the right side of the my chest. I squeezed the candle sized flame and it spiraled around my body going down to my feet. A whirlwind of water surrounded my body as my hair started to stick up and turn silver. My eyes glen red and a silver and blue aura surrounded my body.

I bent my knees alittle and my energy was pushed to my feet as it went from calm to chaotic. The silver and blue aura came back up over my body. I held my palm up and the whirlwind of water splashed off of me revealing my body. I snapped my finger and Elmira and Micheal were both covered in light azure blue spheres.

I took off running and flew forward with Micheal and Elmira floating at my side. "THIS IS BITCHIN!!!" Micheal yelled as we flew off towards the island. We stopped on the beach coming to a long slid on the black sand. I slowly waved my right hand to the left as the barriers came down from Elmira and Micheal.

"Man...I can't believe this used to be my home." Micheal said looking around.

The sands on the beach were black and the water washing up ashore was purple and poisonous looking, the trees were black and dying off the air was filled with purple puffs of smoke.

"Hmm...what exactly are we looking here for?" Elmira asked looking at me.

" Something that so much as looks like the source." I said returning to her look. "Let's go."

I started to float forward as Elmira and Micheal ran off behind me.

**_(Objective: Find the Source of the Toxin!)  
(Mission Theme: "Cavern of Remembrance" Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+)  
(Party: Overlord MK Kel, Elmira,Micheal)_**

Being in Overlord Form for me is like being in Sora's Final Form. I don't ever touch the ground completely for some reason I'm always floating which I didn't too much complain about but I did like running. We started on our way into that mid section where the old ruins were that led to Chappu's secret Sphere.

Dropping down around us were abunch of Besaid people with raggedy cloths and pale skin. Their eyes were crimson red and they walked towards us holding pitchforks and holding their arms out.

"Whoa..." Micheal said as the three of us backed up into one another. A zombie Besaidian grabbed Micheal around his neck and held him up off of his feet with an attempt to strangle him. Micheal swung his boot forward kicking the besaidian in the chin causing blood to spew out of his mouth.

" This is awesome it's like Resident Evil!" Elmira said kicking back a zombie. She drew her Excalibur and her body glen with a blue aura. She ran into the ground slamming her sword down causing massive waves of blue shockwaves blast back most of the besaidians.

Micheal ran through the crowd taking cheap slashes with his katana while moving at high speed. I was floating above the chaos throwing down energy balls and blasting their heads and body parts off. When the mayhem was over I slowly hovered back down to ground level with Micheal and Elmira kneeling down inspecting the bodies.

Something was happening to these people, their bodies were slowly mutating into...something. Their arms were slowly going black and demonic like and their heads are starting to change another shape like an alien or something.

"This is definitly odd." Elmira said standing up from inspecting a body. "What were they turning into?"

" I don't know but we have to move on ahead." I said putting my hands in my pockets and starting to move forward alittle. We moved up the hill and onto the path that led just right under the waterfall. I could hear the sound of rushing water, we must have gotten close to the falls.

We turned around the corner to see the dark waterfalls of blood and poison. As we slowly crossed a loud rumbling sound filled the air. We all stopped for a moment and stared at the waterfall. Shooting out of the side of it was a huge flesh like arm, the arm wrapped around my entire body and pulling me up while smashing the top of the waterfall out was a huge fleshy looking creature with a long scorpion like tail no eyes and bandages around it's huge arms.

"What the..." I said just before it slammed me down on to the ground. I hit the ground hard and I began to get alittle dazed...no I can't faint. If I get knocked out then I'll lower my barrier and ultimatly end up like a zombie! I jumped to my feet and slid away from this tall 30 foot tall creature.

It shot it's huge spikey tail at me and I jumped to the side dodging it. I opened my right palm and it filled with blue electricity. "Chidori!" I said looking up at the 30 foot tall creature. "HIYAH!!" He shot a huge fist down at me and I leaped forward raising my right hand up. As his fist collided with my lightening blade it ripped apart like a knife through tissue paper.

I flew towards him and slashed off his huge head then went flipping and floated gently off of the ground about two feet.

The large creature dropped to it's knees then fell out on it's front body as it's head went flying off the edge of the waterfall. I went flying off the side of the waterfall and phased out appearing just infront of Elmira and Micheal.

"You ok?" Elmira asked stepping forth.

"Yeah I'm fine...let's continue." I said turning away from her and sort of pushing myself forward.

I flew alittle bit forward and we fought through a horde of zombies until we reached the statue that looked over Besaid. Down below in Besaid village was a huge...you won't believe this but I'll say it anyway. HEART...not your crazy Kingdom Hearts fabricated heart...I mean a real life huge living heart pulsating. It's pulses could be heard all through the entire island.

**_(Objective Complete)  
(Theme stops)_**

"Wha...What the hell is going on here!?" Micheal said infuriated. He turned towards the hill and dashed down it towards Besaid Village. Elmira and I looked at one another then nodded and started down the hill as well.

What the hell is happening to this Island?!

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I will be discontinuing writing Overlord Wars due to the upcoming World Domination TOS. Read that by the way because I will update both TOS and Dragoon Kingdom. Kingdom Hearts 2 final mix plus does any body know the US date of release?**

**Here are a few questions: YOU MUST ANSWER THESE IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!**

**I will pose a question to you readers is Kelvis better suited for a katana or keyblade?**

**After the namco world domination should I either move to Wild Arms worlds or Suikoden worlds?**

**Is Alphonse from FMA make a good vassel for Kelvis?**

**Would Kelvis be better suitted if Etna or Flonne was paired with him?**

**Would Kelvis ' overlord form be better as an angel or devil?**

**Should Gilgamesh have another sword partner? Should Kelvis have another living sword like Gilgamesh?**

**Would it suck if Kelvis was pair with main character?: EXP: sheena, tifa, arith, etc.**

**Would it be funny if Kel was subjected to yaoi for kicks?**

**(this is optional) If you had sex with clone would it masterbating or incest?**

**(this is optional) As a vassel if Kelvis ordered you to run out in the middle of the night in ur pajamas to get some cold pizza and warm beverages while singing mary had a little lamb upside down in the middle of the rain with your grandma slapping you on that back with a two by four while screaming your a good for nothing son or daughter would you?**

**(this is optional) As a vassel if Kel had a gun to your head and threaten you to read his autobioghraphies while massaging his back and teaching him japanese while making a batter of cookie dough would you go tap dancing with him in the rain with a harem of biosexual super models?**

**(optional) As a vassel if Kel offer peanuts the slammed them in your face just shortly after offering, then laughed about it, then call up a thousand people to laugh with him at you would fight him, quit the army, or kiss him?**

**This questions are writtern by my youger sister and she wanted to know the answer to most of the optional ones.**


	11. DAWN CHAPTER:Ep IV

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_**Dawn Chapter**__**  
**__**Episode IV: A new unexpected ally**_

_**(Opening Theme: "Final fantasy VIII Moontang" – Bladiator, rpgamer)**__**  
**__**(Narration: Ann)**_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Sitting in my bed I take in the sounds of life around me, the sun shines and warms my emerald fur. There is plenty to eat in the stretch of jungle outside my current 'home'. My bed may be a large flat rock and my current home a clearing among the trees I wandered into last night but by the light of day and my natural ability to relax I am comfortable, full and drowsily warm. All in all, life is good.

Then my ears perk up, there is no change in the sound of the woods, nothing I can tell that should put me on edge like that. It was more like a subtle change in something you didn't realise you were paying attention to and then not being able to figure out just what it was. For almost ten long minutes I sat and puzzled over what it could be. The warm comfort of my cat nap forgotten (hehe cat nap, ironic no?) I rocked slightly from side to side and rubbed my chin in thought.

Eventually I realised that the tides of fate had shifted ever so slightly, a new phase of my destiny had begun. A fateful encounter was approaching. Of course because I didn't bother too look to closely at fate before this I couldn't remember what it looked like before whatever it was changed, so I had no idea what was different.

_... oh damn that's what it is._ I felt like slapping myself, of course that's what it is, I've only been waiting for this for a week now. Kelvis has set out for Besaid and just as I had hoped, meeting him will usher in a new phase of my ongoing destiny.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

While a naked female tends to be welcome in most company, it just wouldn't do to show up to meet your new employer _eu naturale._ But what to wear? For that matter it may not be the best plan to teleport into his face and say hi. Perhaps solving the problem of my entrance and my appearance would be best combined into a single elegant solution.

The problem was that what I had in mind required me to be male ... sure there were other options, I could fly in on a Pegasus, which very much requires me to remain female. I cant stand pegasi though, they smell horribly. That and dragons rock, even if they will only permit a male knight to ride them into battle.

Of course if I was going to break the rules enough to fly in mounted on a wyvern then a little magic to fix the gender thing was a drop in the bucket really. I could just revert back when the ride was over too. Oh why not? I deserve a little fun.

First the wyvern though. Of course I'm not going to create a true lifeform, even though that is well within my capabilities I don't like to do it because it's too much effort to make the spell permanent and creating something, a real living something, that you know will drop dead as soon as the magic runs out is ... I don't know, morally wrong I guess. Instead I summon a wyvern's body, just an empty husk with no soul, no mind, then I fill it with a copy of my own mind so that I can manipulate it like a puppet. There the perfect mount.

Of course they don't say 'form of the mind, form of the man' for nothing, and it goes both ways. Although I can basically make the wyvern dance on it's head if I want I cannot bypass certain behaviours that are fundamental to that shape. The 'male riders only' thing is one of those.

So I change myself, it is a good excuse not to be as short as my real self anyway. In a moment I am tall, bronzed and ruggedly handsome, rather than at best 'cute, in a sort of childish way' as I normally am. Whereas normally I could be mistaken for the girl in the teenage section of a target (or k-mart or whatever you have in your country) catalogue right now I could be the centrefold for playgirl. Really it's too bad to have to cover this goodness up, but then the atmosphere is quite cold once you get to flying altitude and a wyvern knight's armour is designed just for that. A thought and the desired armour is now as real as my own body and covering it completely, a spear with a cutting edge each side of the point completes the ensemble.

I'm getting uncomfortably hot now, just a few minutes ago the climate was perfect too. I'll just have to get flying as quickly as possible so that all this extra warmth comes to some use. Flinging myself into the saddle I pause a moment non the less, perhaps I should teleport to somewhere within a few minutes flight of besaid. After all, I might not have enough time to really fly all the way there before they solve the problem on their own and I loose my chance to meet the overlord, especially coming from ... where the hell am I anyway?

Macalania perhaps? It doesn't really matter however, the important thing with my teleportation is the where to, not the where from.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

After a few seconds flight over the tropical island I am already glad for the previously oppressively hot garments I wear, it is truly unmercifully cold up here.

A group of three, the leader of whom I guess to be the mighty overlord, is making the trek to the centre of the island. I can clearly see a number of what appear to be corpses animated by death magic shambling to attack them but the zombies are too far into the woods for the group to notice and the group is moving too fast for the undead to catch up just yet.

I idle a moment to inspect the overlord's companions through my various magic sights, one is a woman of very strong life force and equally powerful spirit, some kind of mage knight I assume, the type that tends to have an ability to counter most specialties but has some trouble fighting an opponent who is not similar to any foe she has faced before. Of course that tends not to matter to the ones who have enough experience to know the weaknesses of every fighter they might face, she certainly seems the type.

The second is a young man, as I look at him though magical sight I wonder why a being as powerful as the overlord would keep company with anyone of such insignificant life force. When I switch to life sight my question is answered – the youth, a swordsman it seems, has incredible life force. If I had to guess I would say that he is the sort of fighter that has given everything to one art until it's normal weaknesses are overcome and he is as much a force to be reckoned with as any other. It would not surprise me to find that, should the mage knight use the full power of her magic to increase her physical attributes, this boy would still be fster and stronger than she. Of course if my assessment of her is correct then she wouldn't be foolish enough to face him on his own terms.

Seeing the two of them fight – her trying to force him to engage at long range where she is strong and he is weak, him trying to bring himself close enough to fully utilise his advantages over her – would be a very interesting match. But I digress, they seem to have stopped for some reason and the zombies have finally caught up.

The woman has chosen the least draining method of at her disposal that still guarantees the destruction of the zombies trying to surround her. Likewise the man is fighting their numbers with enough speed to be free of the danger they present, but not moving any faster than he needs to so as not to tire himself out.

Overlord Kelvis himself ... is laughing madly and hurling attacks about fairly randomly. I wonder if he realises that he laughs like a madman during combat? From the way he doesn't seem to be bothered by the prospect of tiredness slowing him down if the zombies just keep coming as zombies tend to do, I assume that the rumours of his near limitless stamina are in no way exaggerated. Understated perhaps, but not exaggerated.

Oh wait, he has fallen, they are going to swamp him. On the edge of my seat I am too intent on what is happening to think of saving him, even though I probably should. No wait he's recovered his feet and back to battling his own way.

Almost before I know it the zombies are all dealt with, I wonder how I should go down there, I will have to think up some enchantment to keep the virus from killing me once I stop flying above it. Or I could call out to the from above, that seems like a good start actually.

"Oi! You are overlord Kel are you not?"

The three stopped inspecting the huge beating heart-thing in the middle of the village and turned to look up, startled. Or at least the other two were, it seems Kel himself is always ready to yell at someone, "Yeah, whadda you want? You the one who caused this? Here to entertain me now that I've run out of zombies to cut up?"

I circled lower, the child was entertaining at least, "Not at all, I'm rather here to see about enlisting among your armed forces."

"The just go to a recruitment centre like everyone else, we're busy here." This was the boy, he seemed a little agitated as well, but no where near as cocky and brash as the overlord.

"I hear that if one makes a special impression on the overlord they might find themselves in the upper ranks, with much better pay and nicer privileges than the grunts."

"The upper ranks are now full of some quite skilled people," this was the girl, she was much calmer than the others (and didn't mention that she obviously considered herself one of the 'quite skilled people' she was talking about) but still seemed to dislike me, maybe they really do think I'm responsible for the disease, "even if a fancy ride might have got you in back when the army was starting out, it takes a fair bit more to join the elite vassals nowadays."

"But you haven't even let me try," this last left my mouth as I dropped from my mount to the soil amid shouts not to come down here and about the virus. They stopped after a few seconds, then I raised my hand and the air around us became a shade brighter.

"Wha..?"

The three seemed puzzled so I decided to clear things up, "Turning a life pattern into a matter pattern isn't the same as killing it, all I'm really doing is stopping the agents of this disease from being alive. See?" I gestured behind them to where the mysterious heart was suddenly still, not harmed in any way, just not alive anymore.

_**(Objective: Make Kel's vassals accept me!)**_

_**(Mission Theme: "Paulas" Janus – Orkus, the best of 2004)**_

_**(Party: The four sphere oracle, the scourge of the technocrats, the screaming cat woman (aka: me, myself and I))**_

The other two seemed stunned but the overlord's gaze was calculating, "You can banish a disease like that and you _want_ to come work for me? Just like that? I don't have to subjugate you like my other vassals?" I could see that he wanted me to serve him more than anything right now but the fact that I would do so without him forcing me to had him looking for hidden agendas and other plots. I could also see that he had forgiveness woven into his soul and an intense desire to trust the people around him, "You at least rate a test. Elmyra, Michael, take him through his paces, I'll let you two decide if he gets to join."

I was puzzled a moment until I realise that I was still in the form of a wyvern knight ... although I think I let my control slip and my wyvern seems to have been unsummoned. My momentary lapse allowed my opponents to close with me and I was forced to deflect Elmyra's greatsword with the bladed tip of my lance, this unfortunately left only the shaft of the weapon to black the blow from the one identifies as Michael. Understandably my own weapon (more to help me look the part of a wyvern knight than for combat) was not up to the task and the swing came dangerously close to disembowelling me after bisecting the weapon, only the slight slow down as it passed through the wood allowed me to escape.

Despite having swung second Michael was already on his return swing before Elmyra har shifted into position to launch a second attack, with the now quite short haft of my weapon I stopped Michael's blow by forcing the hand holding the sword off course. My other hand flicked the end of the lance with the spear head still attached at Elmyra, not fast enough to be a serious threat but something she would rather flick aside than allow to scratch her.

While she was busy flicking I abandoned my grip on the remains of the lance altogether, placing both my hands in the middle of Michael's open chest as he staggered from my deflection I channelled the raw energy of magic directly into him.

"Hakka sodou sho." With my randomly selected incantation he went flying away form me, gasping for breath and loosing his grip on his own weapon.

Elmyra decided that it was better to handle me with magic apparently because as I turned to face her she let loose a loud yell and I felt something approach me at speed. On reflex alone I got a hand up to protect myself. I felt like I was lost for a moment.

When the world righted itself I found myself slamming into a tree, my breastplate was cracked and part of my torso showed, my helmet was gone and blood ran down the side of my face from a scalp wound and of course my gauntlets were so much scrap, leaving my hands a bloody mess. As I healed them to working order I observed Elmyra preparing another attack, she converted a huge pulse of mental energy into kinetic energy, physical force, and sent it toward me. _Converting higher energy into base energy, adept of forces level skill, not to mention brutally effective. It would seem I gave her too little credit._

Now that I've recognised the attack I can counter it, my hand whips behind my back and under the skin of my current body to a bead tied to the fur of the form that is currently my 'true' body, from there it delves into a pocket dimension and comes back with a very good blade indeed. Elmyra's assault fizzles in the air in front of me.

"This is the tradition blade of the celestial chorus, forged of pure primium this blade will allow no magic to survive contact with it's edge." That was true, if I got clumsy and let the blade touch the side of the portal when I drew of sheathed it I could destroy the portal and not be able to get at my stored possessions for days until I created a new one. After a few test strikes to make sure I really was cancelling her magic she had no choice but to come to me.

On my own terms and without her usual advantages she was at a loss and it took only moments for me to land a blow to her stomach which sent her reeling one way and her sword tumbling the other. That is one truly massive greatsword by the way, you'd think it was meant to be Excalibur or something (haha couldn't help it :P).

But then I too was sent reeling, I slid for several metres before a recovered my footing. I stood and brushed clumps of hard dust from my fur ... oh dear. Standing where I had been moments before is the empty husk of my wyvern knight body, suddenly that thought about a naked woman being at home in any company comes back to haunt me. Still, I _am_ a Felynn, the fur covers the most important bits and it didn't bother me when I was wandering around the woods in ... wherever that was. So I reached for another ornament tied to me, a bell tied to my tail by a red ribbon. Once more I reached into my own storage space and drew a weapon.

"The tradition blade of the Akashic Brotherhood, capable of assuming the shape of any single bladed weapon between two and eight feet in length," I didn't stop there though, I drew another blade, shifting into a twin moon stance, "the tradition blade of the Sons of Ether, as far as magic and science can tell it is simply indestructible."

Michael took up Elmyra's fallen blade, showing no sigh of difficulty holding the monster of a weapon in one hand, he dropped into a mirror of my own stance, "Elmyra, let me borrow this for a bit, you can play buff mage for a while."

I smiled as the woman began to call out a series of heavy duty support spells, he was about to be nastily surprised, the sword in my left hand wasn't really the tradition blade of the etherites, I was flat out lying, but in my right was the true and genuine Akashic blade, most would simply turn it into whatever they were best with, I took it a little further than that. He would also be shocked at my speed, Felynn are the fastest of all races on all of the worlds they inhabit and he would find that fighting a properly armed cat demon was much harder than fighting an airborne cavalryman whose mount has run off. I even plan to use a little time magic to make sure.

With time moving like goo around me I watched him charge at what was probably his full speed, even with time moving twenty times faster for me than him he managed to move at a casual walking pace to my perceptions. I danced around him and taunted his guard a few times before launching the real surprise attack.

I swung in and let his commandeered blade strike my own 'blade of the sons of ether', the heavy sword shattered my pointless fake like glass. I could all but read his mind from the expression on his face, _she said it was indestructible._ His momentary shock cost him too much time as I brought a swift kodachi strike around into his unattended side with my other hand.

He somehow got he guard up in time, exactly as I had hoped, he really is skilled enough to warrant such under handed tactics as my own. The swift, light kodachi was there one instant and in the next it was a blade as wide and heavy as the one in his off hand. The force of the blow was tremendous, imagine a sword that size moving as fast as a kodachi ...

He flew into a tree and finally seemed to lay still. From Elmyra came a scream of fury and she began a skill that actually scared me. A huge black vortex began to open and creatures of the nether began to reach forth their arms to claim me. Simply ripping open a portal of an under realm like that was only a disciple level skill but to do it so easily and so quickly suggested that she had at least a master's power behind the technique.

Making it all worse – the portal was to an under realm, a spirit portal. You could say that my power over the sphere of spirit is not exactly my strength. You cant call it my weakness because that leaves no classification for my complete lack of power over the death sphere, but it was close. There was simply no way for me to counter the portal directly. All I could do was use prime magic to destroy the spell itself, which would just leave the portal hanging dangerously open. All I can hope for is to attack back and destroy everything of the other side, then hope she see's it's useless and closes the gate.

Reaching for the bell on my collar I yank forth one more weapon, if I plan to do this without a huge ritual to gather my power then this calls for desperate measures. I don't bother to announce the tradition blade of the Verbena, too little time for show.

Blood always makes magic stronger and the Verbenae are masters of blood magic, the blade that embodies them makes the magic enhancing effect of sacrifice even more so. With almost no ceremony I slam the knife into my forearm and grasp hungrily at the power my blood and pain yield. All that is left is to scream an incantation.

"Behold my fury, for I am a creature of unknowable potence, divine wrath!"

My own portal opened in front of hers. Many claim forces to be the most mighty of spheres when it comes to brute force, and by and large they are right. But there is one skill of correspondence, requiring only a disciple's knowledge but even for a master, an oracle even, long an detailed preparation and much more power than one person can normally access, that will vastly outstrip anything even the mighty oracles of forces can conjure. The idea is laughably simple, simply open a portal to the surface of the sun. The practice is hard since the sun roils with prime energy and acts like a million tons of liquid anit-magic, but the idea is simple...

The things on the other side of the rift scream and wail, there is nothing more I can do without risking killing these two, not a good move for someone who wants their leader's trust so I sit down against a tree and begin healing myself. I don't move away or resist when Michael recovers his footing and places his blade at my throat to claim his victory.

Kelvis' voice calls out to him to stop and with surprising discipline in such a battle he does. The overlord asks them if they think I should be allowed to join, both seem to want to say no because they don't trust me, but both have also decided that they don't want to have to fight me to the death if they cast me out. Even I can see the look in Kel's eye as he looks me up and down, it has nothing to do with my assets either, he sees a fighter that he can send out to slaughter enemies on her own, trust isn't an issue to him. What he trusts is his intuition and his intuition seems to be saying that I wont betray him.

"Welcome aboard"

_**(Objective Complete)**_

_**(Theme stops)**_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

The blade of the chorus seem to be lost among the trees, it is an object of destiny however so I don't bother to look for it, it has it's own will as well. If I am fated to wield it again then it will find its way back to me, if I am not then no amount of searching will turn it up. I still possess two others and that is truly too much for one person to be responsible for.

Still I am overlord Kel's latest retainer or 'vassal' now. I wonder if he will send me out to battle right away or if I might have the chance to study the strange djinn in the body of a demon who serves as his closest companion a little. Still I had best finalise it.

I stood proudly in front of Kelvis, the others seemed a bit on edge as to what I might do but the overlord stared back with the calmest eye I have seen on him ever. He almost seems to know what I have planned already. I began to speak the words of the ritual.

"Do you pledge yourself and swear yourself to this power? Do you pledge your soul to conquer all the foes who stand, against the mighty gift bestowed on your unworthy hand? Will the fools who stand before us be destroyed, by the power you and I posses?"

It seems that Kelvis is good enough to sense the magic in the air, that or he just trusts his vassals completely, and now me because I am one of them, "I pledge."

The only response I can make now is to kneel, "Then I pledge never to desert my post before your throne," I waited for him to complete the ritual but he simply stood in silence for much too long. His refusal began to hurt me, "please accept." It was hard to keep the tears from my voice, after all that was I simply not good enough?

"Wha …? Oh! I accept." The pain and confusion were gone, he simply didn't know where the ritual went next, he wasn't rejecting my offer.

A lick of bright light coloured my face as the mark of my magical oath came into being, a bright silver rune on my left cheek. It was done, I could now no more betray Kel than a tuna could hunt a bear. At least for the lifespan of this body, in a few thousand years it will age and die and I will reincarnate into some other form, then I shall be my own master again. By that time Kel will probably be my equal. I hope he will also be an ally in my struggle. I hope my readings of the future are not wrong and that I haven't just shackled myself to the wrong man.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

As we sail off, the swarms of undead seem to slip our minds, I know that they were a separate phenomenon to the bacterial warfare, some opportunist mage using the multitude of corpses to build an army of shambling warriors. But somehow it doesn't stick in my mind the way a detail like that should, like someone wants me to forget all about it...

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

**A/n: Kudos and biscuits to anyone who can tell me the animes (there are two) I took the oath from. The first (and easiest) hint goes like this:**

**chu beyond the blackest chu,**

**Deeper then the deepest pika,**

**King of pikachu who shines like gold on the sea of electric**

**I call upon thee, swear myself to thee,**

**Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess...**

**PIKASLAVE!!!**

**There is no second hint, you have to guess :P**

Kel Note: Loved this chapter...next is a chapter from Blaze man! I seriously appreciate you people helping me update! 


	12. DAWN CHAPTER:Ep V

**_DAWN CHAPTER_**

Episode V: Blaze's Day out  
(Opening Theme: "Geek"- MC Chris)  
(Narration- Blaze)

In a underground room, deep under Bevelle sat a man surrounded with semi transparent computer screens, typing into them, this kind of tech was beyond anything else, few who looked at the screens would even be able to read what it said, still to avoid complications such as a vassal of Kel annoying the hell out of him due to the general ignorance of most of them, a few people from earth might be able to grasp a bit of the knowledge. But then again he had been outside of Earth much longer by 18 years.

But then again, most people looked at him and saw him as a 18 year old, fresh out of Earth looking to be the most badass merc this side of existence, but he was actually thrown back in time... or something like that. Time physics is complicated even to people who use Phase Techniques like him, simply to say, his body would remain at the age of 18 while his mind had no limits to it.

The age he would die would be several times that of a normal human.

Sighing as he hits on the nearest screen several more times the system fades and the panels disappear, standing up he stretch for a second.

Kel better damn well appreciate I'm creating plans for several aerial cruisers, a aerial battleship and a aerial carrier for, well not just  
him I suppose, they'll be damned useful once I can get round to gather enough people who actually have skill at this kind of thing, tired of that damn rebel group just prancing in on air ships, getting beating up by Kel with little difficulty on his part than running. Probably more of principle, how is a world suppose to move along without some kind of air fleet to defend itself, but Kel better not come to me to start plans for a space fleet, way to much work on that.

It was true that he himself already had a small cruiser in the Crimson Fang, more of a base protector, not that anyone outside the Crimson Fangs had any idea where the base of operations was.

Still he was, kind of curious why things were going as they were, so many things he was sent to prevent from happening were not happening, hell, there was suppose to be an Overlord war, but due to the manipulation by the Clan White Tiger Mercenary's, those to dangerous to let live were killed of and those who could be worked with were, well over looked by people like Blaze, Kel was more or less workable, once you got over his occasional bits of insanity, but since Overlords could be taken out with ease if you know  
how, they were not a big threat.

"Times a wasting, Phase Shift."

Appearing on top of a spire Blaze looks around the city, things were still more or less as they were before the idiots started to rebel, he had his faults, but Kel was still a damn sight better than what they had before. 2 dead people, a fat man who was no smarter than a rock... ok the Ronso was... not half bad, but other than that Kel is a lot better. Though he was slightly surprised Kels... perverse side never got in the way of his rule.

"Which you doing way up there Blaze."

Knocked out of my thought I look down I see Hanako looking up at me, if I'm honest im slightly impressed she was able to find me at all... not like I was trying to hid but she does look up to Etna, I mean she has a whole army to look up to but she chooses Etna, sure Etna is ok, but there were so many other choices.

"What do you want kid, kind of thinking of starting to get busy."

If nothing else. What I just said will keep her thinking several minutes.

"Nahh, Blaze you got to get down here and play with me."

The hell... wait just a fracking minute, Kel wouldn't have something to do with this, damn I just know this is his fault some way or another.

"What you talking about Hanako."

That grin she had, yea... I'm pretty much screwed I can just tell it

"Well Overlord Kelvis gave me this letter."

Phasing down I grab it before starting to read, sure by the end of it, Kelvis would feel pain

_Blaze  
Your Overlord contractor here by gives, for the time I am away, full rights for any of my female vassals in position of this letter(Hanako) the full right to deduct your pay for not completing there requests.Stupid mercenary that you are._

Signed The Lord of All Spira, Kickass Overlord and Better the you,

Overlord Kel

-Little Picture of Kel winking on the bottom of the page-

"..."

Yes, when Kelvis gets back, I'm releasing my limiters and delivering a kick which can shatter bones right into his balls so he won't be walking right for quite some time, hell after this stunt he deserves it... that and a sub clause in my contract gives me that right, think it's on page 82... not that Kel read that far but man will he feel pain when he gets back. Sure I'll be jumped by his females straight after but I'm sure there are at least 4 clauses preventing them from hurting me, least without a 2 minute head start.

"So Blaze, this is the first things I want you to do."

After listening to her talk for 2 minutes, I'm sure I'm going to die by the end of the day if anyone catches me.

_- later that day -  
_  
Yes, that little brat is about to get me killed, I just know it.

"Hey Gale, what you doing this side."

Turning around I spot Grace, she looked rather surprised to see me, or rather Gale. Yea I can use Henge, damn effectively as well, only disappears when I want it to and it's a true Henge... but if I couldn't mask my power, this next move would kill me.

"Ahh Grace, wonder if you could help me with an experiment I've been trying."

She looked confused before nodding, taking 2 quick steps forward she must have been more surprised when she saw what she thought was Gale kiss her, head on, leaving her stunned as I jumped out of a near by window before disappearing using the Phase Shift.

Appearing back in a side room I heard an explosion some distance away before Hanako burst out laughing.

"Man this is so much fun, maybe I should have had someone else do it, I mean Gale, he's suppose to be out with Kel, but I doubt Graces mind will listen to reason."

I was using every bit of will not to pull out my weapon or selling her to some world which could use brats as slaves, as clean as possible of course...nahh Kel might find out and shoot me when I ain't looking, dying sucks, even for battle immortals like myself it's painful as hell, sure I would be back, in a new body within the day, but still painful as hell.

"Look kid, that was a one pass, if you still want to bug me go get another from Kel."

She laughed at me as she left, at least 3 people would kill me if they found out about what I was just forced to do, mind you I do have a very extensive fan club, hell much better than Kels... if not several over powering women, yea I know about my own fan club, generally tend to avoid members. Taking out the Sacred Tome I open it up, nothing like reading up on what's going on in Spira to get you to feel better, it even had moving pictures.

"Still, you got to admit Blaze, she did get you good."

Looking to my right I give a evil eye to Trenia, a eternal 16 year old, guardian of the Sacred Tome, she'll came out when she wanted and talked to me when no one was around generally, she differed slightly from the game Makai Kingdoms due to being artificially created on Outreach to aid me in battle, more mature, 5'7 in height, not a bad C cup on her, usually comes out wearing having a tee shirt and shorts with a long overcoat going down to her ankles, white in colour green highlights to it, blue eyes and green hair in 2  
pig tails which go down to the back of he knee, I suppose she would be considered like Etna is to Kel, only she was created on Outreach and this Sacred Tome isn't the one from Makai Kingdom either, it is a name for all Tomes created with elemental power and was also created as an extremely powerful magical Tome, hence it's other name, the Darkness Tiger Tome, named after me  
and my clan, I think the term for her is a Unison Binder or something like that.

While Kel on the other hand is a weakling with no real powers apart from the fact women seem drawn to him for some reason that goes against the rules of existence.

"Come on Trenia, I had to do it, I have plans for that money."

Turning back to the book the pages fly by until it reaches the pages I want,in truth it's always the middle ages because it alters itself to what the user needs.

"Alright lets see what we have here, Kel kind of getting beating up by zombies, Grace on a rampage, small army of shadow creatures heading this way, secrete meeting of the underground Gale lovers library committee... wait shadow creatures... AHH SHIT!"

Trenia looks over my shoulder before sitting back.

"Gee that ain't to good, guess you better go get them."

One more thing about Trenia, she knows things, she can see the future yet never tells me unless I really need to, you know, stuff like Kel accidentally impaling me on the end of a pike when he ran round a corner into me to fast.

"Hell I ain't even got my limiters deactivated and doing that might cause Kel or something to see just how powerful I am, ahh fuck, you better come too, just encase I need you to use Unison Blitz."

She nodded before disappearing into the Sacred Tome, least this way, I would gain victory easy enough should worse come to worse, hell though, wish she would stop just going into the Tome for easy transportation using me at time.

"You know Blaze, I'm surprised people even approach you these days, at times your cool and collective, at others your down right crazy and at times you act in a random fashion."

She was right, I tended to change how I reacted depending on my moods, suppose just how I am, different and crazy, a bit of craziness is good some anyone so long as they know it is there.

"Yea yea, don't matter much to me what people think about me anyway."

Jumping up from the position in the side room I Phase Shift directly to the Calm Lands, and it was easy to see where the shadow creatures, about 7 feet tall, black armour covering there bodys, which are shadow black by the way, demon bat wings out of their backs and carry huge broad swords, have to admit though, one hell of a fighter group.

"Not bad, but don't worry Blaze, Trenia, Wind Guardian and Unision Driver of the Sacred Tome will support you."

Looking at Trenia for a second before a claymore forms in my right hand thanks to my shapeshift weapon I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Sure, just don't get to into this fight, there are only about a 100 or so of them, hardly worth the effort."

**_(Objective: Destruction of all attacking shadow creatures)  
(Mission Theme: Noble Roar)  
(Party: Blaze/Trenia)  
_**  
Jumping into the air I laugh a short volley of air blades at these creatures while Trenia follows up with an air volley as several small orbs of wind fly down after my blades and cut apart the first few enemy's, quickly landing I swing my claymore around the head of 2 more, they didn't even know what hit them. Trenia herself was firing support spells such as wind barrier and wind speed enhancement like crazy, but man was it allowing me to cut these things apart.

Quickly jumping back I launch a Rapid Fire barrage into several more of these things, where was the challenge in these things, they were already down to less than 25 and they were still trying to beat me. ME. Hell I was in my own right a guardian of darkness and ACE ranked darkness type mage when I had my limiters released, highest rank though my element was very uncommon, if I  
was only triple B these things might have been able to, but with my limiters at A rank, these things had no chance at all other than die a easy and useless death.

"Trenia, just me or are these things a bit wimpy"

Looking round I caught Trenia striking one at close range with a wind blast, she really was holding her own quite well, well better than I took her for in this kind of battle.

"Yes, I guess, look out Blaze those lot are trying to run away"

Turning around as she laughed slightly at me I simply put my right hand into the air as my weapon changes to a one handed machine gun and a number of run circles surround it.

"Can't have that can we, Holy Flare"

The blast of light that hits them causes them, like the rest of these idiotic shadow creatures, to fade into nothingness, this was... a bit to easy, probably an ambush. Not bad kid, as expected of an ACE shadow mage, to go by the name given to it by higher ups.Turning around I see a black clad solder, only this one had more expensive looking armour, a dragon like tail, ohh did I mention his fist just connected with my gut.

Being sent flying backwords into a cliff face was, not the best thing I could have done but thems the breaks.

"OK, now you've gone and pissed me off, if not very slightly, I'll show you alittle side step in my Mana Over Blitz"

Pulling myself of the cliff I land on the ground before pointing my weapon, now in the form of a longsword at this general.

"Blitz Armour, Drive Ignition"

My clothes were surrounded in a white light for a second before it faded, my cargo's, tee shirt and tracksuit top were still there, only they had been changed into white with red highlights to them, also I gained a pair of white, fingerless gloves, my weapon however as always stayed the same.

"You should be honoured, I haven't broken this form out yet, its main purpose is to be a side step of Mana Over Blitz, allowing me a good boost in power without gaining wings, sure I can't fly, but I can still take you."

This shadow general just smiled, or rather grinned, willing to bet I still have a better evil laugh than him though.

"Tell me Blaze, what does a shadow mage have so much holy and light magic, you are an odd one."

He was right naturally, but using my shadow magic, hell even someone who had as little grasp of power as say Kel would notice it, pointing my gun at him several rune symbols appear under me

"Maybe so, but this is where you get off, Terra Ice."

The runes under me turn a blue white colour before several beams appear out of it, shooting toward that thing before freezing him, least thats whatsuppose to happen, they disappear just before impact before I'm hit in the chest by a shadow blast.

"Whats wrong kid, you should have expected a AMF."

Ok this guy is really starting to bug me, if I can't use low powered magic, suppose I might as well bust out a new move on him... as Kel would say as Trenia appears next to me

"Trenia, don't suppose I could ask you to use Unison Blitz with me."

Standing back up I look at this creature, he had annoyed me, now I would make sure he was erased from existence as Trenia is surrounded in light before jumping at me

"Unison Blitz: Drive Ignition."

This second time I was surrounded in not white energy, but green, light green before it disappears, my clothes now green with white highlights, not a big change there to my armour, my hair however is now dark green, and as I open my eyes, they are light blue, not dark. The final change is now I could hear Trenia in my head.

'man Blaze, this guy must really tick you off, you didn't even use Over Blitz before skipping to this'

"Yes I know Trenia, but this guy has it coming."

But still, not being able to use my natural Dark magic to break this AMF meant I would have to use Wind, Trenia's element, putting my hand forward a number of light green runes surround it, I blanked out the sound of that shadow creature say it wasn't possible, you know, usual bad guy before death banter, heard it all before.

"You ready Trenia."

'naturally'

"Alright, here we go."

Closing my eyes for a second as the Sacred Tome appears in my left hand its pages fly for a minute before reaching the magic I would require.

"Forbidden Wind Technique: Wind Flare."

Saying this a blast of wind exploded from my right palm and right past thisguys Anti Magic Field, cutting him to pieces. Several seconds past before Trenia appears next to me.

**_(Objective Complete)  
(Theme Stop)_**

"Yea, bit of an overkill there don't you think, there ain't enough of him for his own kin to ID."

Laughing slightly I look back at the Tome, wondering for a second why it had turned on to Kel, something must be happening.

"Hey Trenia, mind going back into the book so I can read this."

She nods and a second later the Sacred Tome glows white for a second before the pages come into clear focus, seemed someone called Gabriel, or should I say Ann, a Tailring, a Oracle as far as I can figure seriously sexually deprived considering her current age, something I laughed at for a second before closing my eyes, didn't expect a new vassal of this power, even reading from this all knowing book

"Didn't see this coming, and Kel's said she is now a vassal, hell this can't be right, he powers, they from Earth."

"Well Blaze, as hard to believe as it is, it seems to be true, maybe from another Earth, fair few of them around with nearly the same history."

She was right, naturally, but this didn't add up, it says here that there are ten spheres of magic, but magic is made up of the elements, such as Fire, Wind, Darkness, Life and Lightning, hell this seemed that she was using a totally different type of magic compared to mine so I can't just judge if with my limiters released if I could win.

"Blaze your over thinking it, I'm sure that you could win, and if you can't, I'll help you, remember, we both have our limited set, both of us could take her."

She might be right there, but it, unsettles me this girl was able to appear like that, and I couldn't sense her, maybe it was because I hid myself as well, if I keep my limiters on, she should, hopefully not notice that I'm a White Tiger of Outreach, one of the most powerful Darkness uses in existence and that I have a Sacred Tome class item the Darkness Tiger Tome.

"Hell as if I didn't have enough to worry about, come on Trenia, lets go back."

"Roger Blaze."

I had a hell of a lot to think about, how did Shadow Creatures attack here ofall places, who was this Oracle and why was she interested in Kel, and by far the most pressing, would I ever get a break.

Probably not.

**A/N: Don't think this is to bad a chapter, think it might be a bit longer than my usual one... hope it didn't go on to long for you lot... still got to wonder what would happen if Oracle girl and a Blaze with limiter released fought in a death match with Kel as the ref... probably both blind shot by Kel and he would claim the win before Gale comes in and hits him over the head with a sledge hammer... and the weakest gain victory while Leon trys to kill Blaze for actually managing to kill Kel on his first attempt in UW:WD when he  
couldn't do it in several attempts (this insane banter was brought to you by sugar based drinks, good for hyper activity, bad for sanity)  
**  
**Kel Note: Funny guy...**


	13. DAWN CHAPTER:Ep VI

**_DAWN CHAPTER_**

**_Episode VI: Rock on?  
(Opening Theme: " Wait to Bleed"- Slipknot)  
(Narration- Kel)_**

After aquiring Gabriel we all sort of stood in the center of Besaid. I was more focused on the situation at hand...but it did sorta bug me on how she could breath though. "At any rate what in all my dreads is that?" I asked pointing at the giant beating heart.

"It's a giant beating heart." Gabriel said resting her finger on her chin.

"FOOL!! I KNOW THAT!!!" I yelled immediately before the heart stopped beat.

"Great boss, you startled it..." Elmira said pointing at it.

" It's not beating anymore." Micheal said stating the obvious.

Suddenly the sound of an electric guitar filled my ears. "Huh?" I looked up to see standing ontop of the giant heart was a guy with long black hair. A black ripped t shirt and black leather pants. His skin was a pale blue and he held a skull like guitar in his arms. "What the hell are living people doing on my Island?"

"YOUR ISLAND!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Yes my Island!" He replied. "Get the hell off it before I throw you off myself."

"WHY DON'T YOU GO AHEAD AND TRY IT!!" I yelled showing my fist.

" Boss..." Micheal, Gabriel and Elmira said all at the same time with a sigh.

" Who are you? What are you doing to this Island?" Micheal said taking a step forward.

" My name is Poison and what I'm doin to this island is my business...now fuck off." He said shooting up the middle finger at us. I phased out and appeared just behind him just when I was about to punch him a purplish bug barrier bounced me back and I stayed levitating in mid air. "Quite an impatient bastard...Wait asec...Wait I know you..." He said pointing at me. "Yeah your that Overlord kid that beat the shit outta Sin."

" Heh you must be a fan." I said crossing my arms with a grin.

"Actually no I really hate you for doin that and screwin up the balance of this world. Yuna and Tidus were suppose to have somewhat of an emotionally fucked up ending but nooo your punk ass had to go along and ruin things with your I wanna take over the world mutherfucking ass!" He said pointing at me.

"Bitch it ain't bout nothin to get your ass kicked by this I wanna take over the world mutherfucker!" I yelled cracking my knuckles as I balled them up.

" Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

"Oh yeah?!"

" YEAH!!"

"Then bring it Overlord boy!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He jumped up and slamming his fingers down on his guitar. A huge sonic wave blasted me back and I went flying off into the distance bursting through trees and cutting through the air. I caught my balance in mid air then blasted myself back to Besaid Village.

I clapped my hands then inhaled alot of air. "Here goes..." I squeaked.

"Duck for cover new chick!" Micheal yelled as he and Elmira grabbed Gabriel and dashed into an old building.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I yelled so loud he went flying back off of the huge heart and slamming down into the Yevon Temple. I jumped down off of the heart and slammed down just infront of the temple as he was stepping out of the rubble. "Such a loud and shriekin noise.." He said covering his ears.

" Hmm Poison, what are you doing here exactly? Why did you do this to my loyal subjects? And why are you ruining my Island?" I asked crossing my arms.

" So many questions... I just wanna be left the fuck alone how hard is that for any of you?" He said looking down with his long black hair covering his face.

"Left alone?" I said. "So you fucked up MY island just so you can carry on with your emo bullshit?!"

"Exactly see you don't get it...I just want to have a place of my own where no one will bother me...is that so wrong?!" He asked pointing at me.

"No theres nothing wrong with just being alone but what the fuck is making my subjects zombies and destroying such a beautiful island?!" I shouted. "Now seeing as though your not gonna back off!! I'll have to blast you off!" I said as my Overlord Mk aura enshrouded my body.

" You think just with your stupid powers you can force me off of this Island?" He asked grabbing his guitar and stroking it with a demonic like pick.

"Well that was kinda the plan!" I said holding up both of my hands causing a large ball of energy to appear infront of me. I fired the ball of energy at Poison and by an invisible force the ball was bounced off and went flying off into another direction. "Huh?"

"This Island doesn't want you here...and together we'll both hurl you off." Poison said bobbing his head while playing high notes on his electric guitar. "AWAKEN AWAKEN AWAKEN AWAKEN!! TAKE THE LAND THAT MUST BE TAKEN!! AWAKEN AWAKEN AWAKEN AWAKEN!! KILL THESE MUTHERFUCKERS AND CLAIM YOUR WORLD!!!"

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and shake like a moving quake. Gabriel, Micheal, Elmira and I were rocking back and forth. Gabe and Elmira grabbed onto me and Micheal stabbed his sword into the ground to gain balance. The ground began to shake more violently until a gusher of water blew through the ground shooting us all into the air.

"AHHH!!!" We all screamed as we all flew down. We all hit the water like four falling rocks and quickly swam to the surface. To see the water around Besaid Island rush up like a geyser. I shielded my face as waves pushed us all back...When the mist from the rushing water cleared standing on the surface of the water was a giant stone turtle that looked to be made of the entire Island. It had Besaid Island resting on it's back. This thing made Sin look like a fly!

O.o-Everyone

T.T- (If Blaze were here this is what he'd look like.)

"Sweet mother of...Wh-what is that!" Elmira said. I looked around to see the ferry sailing ourway.

"Guys..." I said starting to swim towards the ferry. They caught the hint and started to swim along with me towards the ship. Etna threw down a rope ladder and we all climbed up it and boarded the ship.

"Boss! Wh-what is that thing?!" Etna asked. "And who is this?"

"...No time to explain right now, we've gotta get rid of that." I said pointing towards it. "Something THAT huge can't be good for the world...this thing is so big you could probably see it from outerspace."

" Hi I'm Gabriel my aren't you an interesting looking person." Gabe said inspecting Etna alittle as she casually stepped away.

"King, what are we gonna do?" Flonne asked.

"Hey I'm the Overlord remember? I got this...this guy is pretty grueling so do you think ya can do some kinda diversion or somethin?" I asked looking at Dr.Monami. She smiled and rubbed her chin.

" I think we can manage something." She replied.

"Good get on that ASAP..." I ordered while stretching my shoulder out alittle. With that explosive water rush I was transformed back into normal mode. I grabbed onto the railing of the boat and just as I was about to jump a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. I looked back to see Dr.Monami standing behind me.

She forcefully turned me around and pushed her breasts against my chest. "Goodluck..." She kissed me on the lips like a peck then patted me on head.

"Get away from me!" I said pushing her away. "Sheesh..."

"KISS ME!!" A voice yelled. I couldn't tell if it were either Flonne or Etna but I didn't turn around to find out. I flipped off of the boat while in mid air I transformed with a quick light into Overlord MK. I landed down on the water as a tsuname of water cycled my body.

I took off running on pure out and phased out flying at hyper speed with two waves of water flying up behind me. I ran around the huge turtle like creature as it took large steps shaking even the ocean as it walked. "This is where you stop." I said floating above the water.

**BOSS FIGHT: POISON ISLE!  
Theme song: "Live and Learn"-Sonic Adventure 2**

I held out my right hand as a small black ball of energy appeared over it. I moved my hands around in spirals as if attempting to make the Rasengan. As I twirled my hands around it feeding the ball energy it grew and grew to the size of a beachball. I tossed it over hand at the giant turtle's face.

It flew at it but it exploded a small portion of his snouth. This thing was so huge the explosion looked like it only popped a zit. "What the hell?" I said. With that I clapped my hands together then flew down to the water and pressed my palm on the flat water causing thousands of huge spears to shoot up under the ground. "THOUSAND SPEAR!"

The giant tortoise merely trampled to spears as if they were toothpicks. I sped off flying under it, with every footstep it cleared acouple miles so I flew ahead of it and sort of kept flying with it as it walked. The giant tortoise stopped and blasted out two huge dark purple beams out of it's eyes at me.

I phased out dodging the two beams, the beams kept following me and I was flying around on the surface of the water. Blasting out as well were sort of like heatseeker energy bombs. They hit the water infront of me causing explosions. I held up a light barrier as the melee attacks ended and flew towards through the water mist at the giant turtle.

I flipped forward and stuck my feet out with a double kick and slammed my foot into the turtle's head causing a crater to appear above his eye alittle. The crater quickly closed up as it's eyes directed towards me who was floating just above it. It's eyes glen with a purple light as it shot out those two huge beams at me.

O.O-Me "Uh-oh!"

I couldn't pull up my barrier fast energy the energy blasts blasted through my incomplete barrier and straight at me. I couldn't feel anything but intense heat. The upper part of my jumpsuit was ripped off and my shoes were blown off as well. I went flying back at high speed, as my eyesight got even more blurred and blurred... I couldn't hear or feel anything.

My body was skipping along the water like a limp stone on a pond. I hit my back on something hard and slammed onto some cement as rain drizzled down on me... I recognized this place...this thing...blew me back...all the way...to...the...Baaj..Temple? I closed my eyes and fainted.

**GAME OVER  
Game Over Theme: Eternal Pose- One Piece**

Continue? 


	14. DAWN CHAPTER:Ep VII

_Dear Diary _

Its been a week since the battle against that creature, we still haven't defeated it...Everyone tried their hand at it. Blaze, Elmira, Lysander and Gale...nobody has been able to get rid of this huge monster! It's destroying everything...like another Sin! On top of that the King is missing...ever since that battle he disappeared. King is he still alive? I don't wanna believe he's dead. 

_Flonne _

**DAWN CHAPTER**

**_Episode VII: I'll be taking over  
(Opening Theme: "Mysterious Gadget"- Megaman X Command Mission)  
(Narration: Chris)  
_**

**And now it's time for some Prinny News! With your favorite green prinny Kurtiz! **

**"Hello and Good evening, Exactly three weeks ago from today a giant tortoise like fiend named Dolgoba had arisen from the Eastern seas and began to wreak havoc among the lands...Dolgoba has leveled Zanarkand Water Theme park, Kilika and also even Luca. This thing is perhaps a thousand times worser than Sin...Our Overlord Kel, stood up to this monster and was beatened stomped and thrown aside...that's right Overlord Kel slayer of Sin and ruler of our world was defeated. Since his defeat he had disappeared! Some rumors say he's dead and others say he ran with his tail between his legs like a frightened mutt...actually most people are saying he ran like a coward...DAMMIT KEL COME BACK!! THE ARMY IS NEARLY FINISHED BEVELLE HAS BEEN DESTROYED GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!"**

**-Click-**

Sitting one a couch was a boy standing at 6'1, he had dark skin, oval like glasses and long wavey black hair. He wore a black cloth overcoat over a navy blue robe kimono like robe and a yellow sash around his waist. Sitting on either side of him was two girls, on his right was a girl with long black hair and a white and pink custom kimono. Sitting on his left was a girl with spikey black hair in a ninja like leotard... Know who this guy is?

Lemme fill yall in, my name is Chris...but the ladies call me The Booker. My name is irrelevant at this point but you should know who I really am as a person. I'm one of Kel's best friends from Earth, he came through with this World Domination thang apparently a year ago and when he came to rule he came here and pulled me out of my pathetic life.

But lemme tell ya it sucked being here, Kel had all the fame and shit... plus the power! Oh boy not to mention the power and the girls! I swear like his entire army is after him..I hated living with him so I broke out. I went travelin for acouple weeks until I found two genies of my own, some passing merchant named O'aka sold em to me for a buck.

Think about it, two genies...six wishes?!

Oh yeah I lucked out alright...ohhhh man...lemme fill yall in on what I wished for...

Wish 1.) I wanted to have unlimited power and shit, just not turn into a demon or whatever.

So I got this sweet katana sword called the Watarou Flora. The hilt is green and spiney like the neck of a flower and the shield was a sunflower like bud. The blade had runes written on the right side and shit...lemme tell ya. Whenever I hold this sword I get super strong, super fast and I can even use the Sharingan for some odd ass reason.

Wish 2.) I wished I had a really huge mansion with everything game system every created in it.

That was done and that's where I currently am on the moon. I don't ever go outside though cuz of the no air thing...

Wish 3.) I wished that my house was filled with lots of hot super model babelicious maids that would do me any time anywhere if I asked.

Never regreated this wish ladies and gentlemen..

Wish 4.) I wished I had an unlimited supply of food and water in the mansion so we all wouldn't starve to death..

Don't get me wrong I'm not some fatso it's just what the fuck I don't wanna die up here...

Wish 5.) I wish I had internet and satellite cable connections with Earth.

Hey I may be 17 but I'll kill me a bitch if I can't watch my Avatar episodes.

Wish 6.) I wished that Lilian and Asuka were both my loyal subjects.

Lilian and Asuka were my genies and they were also two characters from the upcoming PS3 game Disgaea 3 game. They were pretty hot and I had sex with both of them atleast three times each and five times together in a threesome.

Anyway those were my wishes and they all came true, I call it a double blessing. The real reason I believe I found these genies was from the big guy upstairs. He probably knew Kel was gonna do some bullshit and needed somebody look after him. But its sorta been that way all the time with me and Kel. He always watched my back and I always watched his. He seriously watched my back in bringing me to these worlds and now I'm gonna do him one huge favor.

" No fuckin way...he lost..man what a drag...now I gotta get my ass up and do somethin about it." I said clicking the television off. I stood up and yawned while stretching.

"Kel-kun, he is always getting into trouble." Asuka said nodding.

" Yes it is very entertaining to watch sometimes." Lilian added. "But do we really have to go and help those Dragoon Army roughians?"

" Yeah babe, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let my buddy's army go down in shame." I said with that I clapped my hands three times. With that appearing infront of me like abunch of ninjas was a harem of beautiful women in wifebeaters and aprons with nothing on underneath it.

"Yes daddy?" The all asked with smiles and bitting their bottom lips.

" Uh I gotta go down to Spira for abit, so I want all of you to hold it down here." I said with a smile.

" Awww baaabbbyyy.."

" Daddy noooo..."

" Baby...please fuck me!"

"No can't do it right now, anyway I'm headed off to Spira. Lilian and Asuka are comin with me, keep the place clean." I said walking out of the huge gym sized livingroom and down a long corridor like hall. Lilian and Asuka walked along with me. I walked down the hall and made a right turning into an elevator.

" So Chri-sama we really are going to Spira?" Asuka asked resting her finger on her chin.

"Yup..." I yawned while stretching again. I scratched the area above my butt alittle while slouching over.

" What if they don't want our help?" Lilian asked crossing her arms to her chest.

"Who gives a bakers fuck what they want? Their just servants... That's the problem with Kel, he doesn't put his foot down with these people they always do what they want." I said tipping up my glasses. I don't really like any of Kel's vassals except for the ones that were from the Nippon Ichi games. Any other vassals I didn't really like them...they backtalk and it takes forever for them to actually follow an order...especially that damn Lysander.

We got to the top floor of my mansion and walked into the attic of the mansion. In the attic was abunch of stacked boxes and suitcases and in the center of this room was giant seal. "Asuka start it up." I said as we all walked into the center of the rune. Asuka placed her hands together and did abunch of handseals. As she proceeded in doing handseals the seal on the floor began to glen with a crimson light that grew brighter and brighter as she did more handseals.

"HAI!" She finally ended the seals and the light filled the attic and a bright red light blinded me. When the light subsided I found myself standing atop a round table with abunch of people looking up at us. "Uhhh..." I looked left and right. Sitting at this table were the top executives of the Rebellion group FAYTH.

Tidus, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Leblanc, Logos and Ormi.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Gippal asked jumping out of his seat.

" The moon." I replied.

Everyone peered at me and sort of fell over anime style as if it were some sorta joke. But to be honest I haven't been on this planet in nearly a month and I didn't exactly stay long enough for anyone to recognize me while I was here.

" No seriously, where did you come from?" Paine asked with a straight face.

"Big Daddy-sama doesn't lie...We came from the moon." Asuka spoke up.

" Ooook, well what do you guys want?" Tidus asked as if we came to see them.

" Uh... Yeah I need you guys to point me in the direction of the Overlord's palace." I said rubbing my chin.

"And what do you want with him?" Nooj asked from behind me.

" I don't really mean to sound like a prick or anything but uh...it's non o ya damn business." I replied with a shrug. Seriously what the hell does he need to know that for he's not my dad.

"Well what you need to see him for is irrelevant, are you on his side is what we need to know." Paine asked.

" Why not, he's my buddy." I replied sticking my hands inside of my kimono abit. I pulled out a long toothpick and put it in my mouth. The tip tasted like strawberries. About ten seconds after I did that I heard just abunch of clicking and pointing at me and the girls all around me were abunch of soldiers pointing Yevon made rifles at us.

" Uh...what's goin on?" I asked with a straight face.

" Your a fool to drop in on us the rebellion and talk of alliances with Overlord Kel." Baralai said standing up bravely. " I ask you, what compels you to step find your way in here say such things with no fear...surely you must know we're the rebellion."

" Hmm gee ya know what your right...Guess I...uh just don't think of you guys to be that much of a threat." I said with a shrug.

" Throw this man in jail." Baralai said pointing at me.

" Hmm uh...Lilian." I taking out my toothpick and pointing it at her.

" On it." She replied pulling out a out a white ball. She threw it down causing a grand flash, I jumped off of the table and took off running into a random direction until I slammed straight into a wall. I fell back landing on the floor while holding my nose. "Ohh shit..." Asuka grabbed my arm and pulled me along the floor. "Oh damn my nose...shit you have no idea how much this hurts..." I complained as she dragged me through a door.

I found myself out on Mushroom Rock. This was the FAYTH's hideout? Youth League's old location? Geez...Kel should have been abit more thorough, but then again I probably would have missed it to. We sorta think alike...

" Big Daddy let's go." Lilian said quickly as she dashed off at high speed. I ran along behind her...geez I hate running fast. Why run when we can just walk? Running at high speed with thong straw sandals sort of sucks.

**_(Objective: Get out of Mushroom Rock!)  
(Mission Theme: "This Machine" Sonic Heroes)  
(Party: Lilian, Chris, Asuka) _**

  
I stopped running when we got around to the area you meet Kinoc for the first time at. We jumped on afew rocks and got to the lower levels of Mushroom Rock road. " Big daddy we have to move!" Lilian said. "Thier following us..." 

"Yeah well I honestly don't feel like running anymore. Let's just walk..." I said taking my toothpick from my mouth and yawning some more. I stuck it back in my mouth and crossed my arms in my kimono as I started walking with Asuka and Lilian walking on either side of me while looking around alarmed.

Falling down all around us were abunch of Rebel soldiers with rifles. The sound of clicking cocked rifles filled the air. Lilian phased out and appeared just infront of one of them grabbing the end of the rifle she pointed it upward and the soldier fired off a round into the air. She slammed her fist into his chest knocking him back as the other soldiers now pointing their gun at her.

She spun around getting on her hands with her feet out wide like a break dancing kicking the guns out of all of their hands. With that she jumped up slamming her heel on one of their faces. Then spun around and with her feet she wrapped them around his head and dragged him to the ground.

She got on all fours like a cat then spun around slamming her foot into one of the soldier's side causing him to fly into three other soldiers. She stood up and looked back at us. "Let's go." She said. That's Lilian, in Disgaea Class she is a kunoichi ninja babe. She also knows alot of axe raider skills too. She is a babe...

"Man I love watching her fight, I could swear I can see a vagina print through her pants...I don't think she's wearing panties." I said rubbing the few hairs under my chin.

"Of course not, you don't allow us to wear panties." Asuka said starting to walk.

"Damn right." I said with a grin then started walking behind her lookin down at her plump ass.

I love female booty. As we walked chasing after us with loud gunfire were about five other rebel soldiers. "Asuka, now I wanna see you do somethin about this..." I said pointing behind me.

"Yes..." She pulled out a book and turned around holding up her palm. "Tornado-Ga." She said. With that a long snake like tornado shot down from the sky and slammed down into the soldiers causing them to scatter. In the class of Disgaea, Lilian is a samurai. But she was working on spells. Although she was a samurai she wants badly to learn magic and spends most of her time in the library looking up spells.

"Hmm alittle over the top wouldn't ya say?" I asked rubbing my chin as the wind cleared. The soldiers that were chasing after us were gone.

"Hmm how come every time Lilian fights its all good and you like it or whatever...then when I show you what I can do you have some kinda problem with it or you say it's overduing it!?" Asuka bursted out of nowhere pointing at me.

" I dunno toots," I said with a shrug. "Your both feel the same in bed so it shouldn't matter...but Lilian does have this mean hip technique she uses before she orgasms."

" Yeah so stop complaining." Lilian said with her arms crossed standing behind me.

"Anyway theres the exit we're almost outta here." I said facing the exit of Mushroom rock. I started walking alittle..."Man I'm horny" I said with yawn.

" I'd be more than happy to satisfy you big daddy." Asuka started waving her hands around like an anime character.

" Uh..." I started.

" How about I lay down with you?" Lilian asked.

" Sure...we can get to Kel's place and do it on his bed." I said with a shrug.

Asuka fell over anime style then balled up while drawing circles on the dirt. "Big Daddy I beginning to think you don't like me anymore..." She pouted.

" It's not you babe, it's your small ass boobs...I gotta say your the only chick that lives under my roof with tiny tits." I said as we walked. Slamming down just infront of us was Tidus with his Cadablog or whatever the hell his Celestial shit was called.

"Sorry I can't allow you guys to leave so long as your teamed up with that whack job Kel." Tidus said bending his knees. He took off running towards me with a weird sprint.

" I sighed...man...I hate fighting." I said with a sigh. I raised my foot up and my slipper slid off of my foot. I grabbed the end of it and dashed towards him at the same time. Tidus sword his blade from right to left and I swung my slipper hitting him straight in his jaw with a loud SWAP!

He went flying into a side wall. He slammed into a wall causing rocks to fly forth and such. I peered at him as the dust cleared, he was laying down on the rocks unconscious with anime swirls over his eyes and a big red mark on his cheek. I dropped my slipper and stuck my right foot in it.

"Come on..." I yawned. " Let's uh...get goin."

* * *

Author's Note: How do you like em? This is Chris, he's my best friend in person and apparently in fic life as well. In real life I can kick his ass but in this fic I gave him the pleasure of being even stronger than I am. Chris is infact the Co-Creator of the World Domination series. He helped come up with it in the first place and he also designed most of Kel's wardrobes and also plan out fight scenes. All of the fight scenes that go on in these series are done by him and myself.

Here are some of the Fight scenes he's done: (All of the Leon vs. Kel fights), (Shishio vs. Kel in World Dom. FFXII), (One of the gundam fights in World Dom. FFVIII), (Blaze vs. Kel in Un.World Dom. KH2)

He designed most of the clothing for Kel as well. The reason you guys are just now finding out about him is because he didn't really want to be too much affiliated with the story because he thought that alot of people would hate it. When World Dom hit 100 reviews thats when he gave in and started helping me alittle with it but he didn't want his name mentioned.

Now he's in it, Chris' character was based off of the character Kirin from the manga series 666 Satan. His abilities are a cross between Itachi Uchiha(Naruto) and Kenshin Himora(Rurouni Kenshin). The girls who are with him are from Disgaea 3. He actually wanted Prier and Jessica as his partners cuz he seriously hates demons. (Lilian and Asuka are a demon ninja and samurai.)

Anyway Chris is going to take the wheel for Kel alittle until he can recover and comes back. 


	15. DAWN CHAPTER:Ep VIII

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_**Dawn Chapter**__**  
**__**Episode VIII: Gabriel's Worry**_

_**(Opening Theme: "Lord Laharl's hymn...?" Tenpei Sato, Disgaea 2 OST)**__**  
**__**(Narration: Ann)**_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Well that was timing and a half there, not even on board for a second and my new liege goes charging off to die horribly in combat. I barely even got to say hi to the unusual djinn-demon thing too. Now she's too busy being anxious about him being blown into the distant reaches of the ocean.

Actually scratch that, she's the only one _not_ worrying up a storm. The synthetic angel is openly crying in terror that she could loose her lord. The other cat girl –I was surprised to see another cat-humanoid incidentally, although rather than a pure demon like a Felynn (who are a race of their own and only give birth after mating with pure demons) she seems to be half human and half an actual cat demon – is trying to hold a stoic face and only mildly succeeding. Elmyra once again wins a tiny portion of my respect since not only is she completely blank of face but even her heart rate is steady, if slightly elevated, but I'm fairly sure that when we eventually remove her hands from the railing she will be leaving a mark behind. Michael is at least not so aflutter with romantic notions as the women but he is still quite edge about the prospect of a Kel-free future. The djinn-demon is the only one who is truly without worry, which is not to say that she is quiet about this, she is standing closest to the edge and screaming madly in the direction our overlord was sent flying and cursing him with possibly the foulest mouth I've encountered in at least a dozen reincarnations, she seems to be absolutely confident that he will survive and return and is, presumably, more irritated that he's having an adventure and she is being left behind.

Me? Oh no, I don't worry. Even if I did I have a little advantage over the others right now, the seal that binds me to Kel's service. Once he accepted my oath we two were permanently bound, almost like a familiar and its master (... hehe Kel has a cat familiar :P) and I can see and sense quite clearly through his senses. He will be able to see through mine as well once he learns about the link and how to work with it, I planned to tell him today ... but of course he's gone and run off hasn't he.

Right now he's out cold, but that's due to bad luck more than anything else – he just hit the wrong part of his head when he landed, tough break and he'll have a killer 'hangover' when he gets up but there's no major physical damage to his body. Just to be sure I send him a little of my own quintessence (the basic energy of magic) and mould it into a self casting spell with the life sphere. Once it gets to him he should be fairly well healed and transferred from 'unconscious' to 'sleeping', the difference being of course that he will wake up if something tries to attack him while asleep, whereas unconscious is less guaranteed.

I wonder if I should tell the others. But I know I cant really, they would all wind up demanding we go to him. My seal doesn't force me to obey Kel's orders, it forces me to do my best for Kel's ideals and right now it's racking my mind for all possible scenarios and coming to the conclusion that, apart from the heal anything else I do to help him here would only really cut into the potential combat experience coming his way. Of course, with the seal active, I would be aware of his condition at all times and if he was suddenly in mortal danger ... well lets just say opening a portal to the other side of the planet at the location of someone you are so strongly bonded to you can share parts of your soul with them is child's play compared to opening one on the surface of an intensely magical place about eight light minutes away in the heat of combat. Actually, against the possibility of him getting in trouble he cant get out of, it would be better for me to get to his castle where there are more people on hand to come rushing through the portal to aid him with me.

Ok so I don't let the others know that I'm not worried at all.

_**(Objective: Look convincingly worried!)**_

_**(Mission Theme: "The mass" Era)**_

_**(Party: Just me again ... why are my missions so lonely?)**_

Oooh the mass is cool –

_Divano,_

_Divano ma,_

_Divano ma-ssi,_

_Divano massia._

"What are you all sing-y for?" the djinn girl's tone was laced with suspicion, "The others are all worried you know? If your not worried you should at least be pissed off at being left behind."

_Err... whoops._

_**(Mission fail: loss music – ' "E"ye catch 2" Azumanga Daioh OST)**_

_**(Dont reload from your save state! This loss is a part of the storyline, like when you fight Etna at the end of chapter 3 in Disgaea2)**_

Oh damn, panic is setting in, I'm going to discharge random magic if I don't regain my composure soon. Think of calm things, streams, nature, flowers, that stuff. A small stand of daisies sprung up by my foot. Phew, that was close – it's a good thing I wasn't thinking of the overlord when that magic discharged. Then more magic discharged.

In the door to our left, leading originally to the galley, an image of the sleeping Kelvis appeared. Oh no.

"KEL!!" yes demo-genie well done, tell everyone I accidentally opened a portal you're not supposed to know I can open. And damn, but I need to find out some people's names soon, stupid overgoon, introducing me but not them.

As predicted by the time djinn-demon girl had finished her random dash at the doorway, the one I was really going to have to learn the name of before I started permanently thinking of her as 'instant angel just add water' or maybe just as 'the kit angel', came running as well. Attracted to the name she took a blind leap without even looking at where she was going when she saw the djinn go charging through. The two of them were gone before I could think of a way to stop them that didn't involve half of a body here and half in ... wherever HE is.

My god I'm on the team for five minutes and I am already soooo dead. I'd best not be here when the others come to investigate. I take no chances with running, I could bump into someone or be seen if I go that way. I just teleport myself to the prow of the ship and lie back, trying my best to look like I haven't just caused two party members to go AWOL with some random magic.

... I think it's working.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Ok, so I've gotten bored of feigning sleep now. Kel's been gone for almost exactly two hours, the djinn-demon and the do it yourself angel kit for about twenty minutes less than that. Right now I'm poking myself in they eye.

It may sound odd ... actually it sounds damn odd now that I say it out loud, but you cant even pull of disciple rank without a sort of obsessive interest in whatever it is you do and I _am_ the oracle of life (or one of two anyway, the other being a mere single sphere oracle simply doesn't match my pure awesomeness though) so the fact that my current eye is a very slightly different shape to either that of a cat or of a human is fairly enthralling. It isn't even a sort of halfway between them, it's dissimilar to both... sorry, random obsession.

"What are you doing?" the voice prompts me to open the eye I'm not poking at slightly. It's the other cat girl, she seems just as interested in me being a Felynn as I am in my eye being weird. Maybe I screwed up making this body and got the eyes wrong ... but that cant be I grew it from original Tailring cells so they must be ... sorry.

I lean up to face her, she is sitting with her knees pulled up in front of her chest and her arms around them. I wish I could sit like that ... oh well it cant be helped, my knees do bend backward at the moment so I can assume the 'relaxed cat' position very easily. I do so.

"Poking myself in the eye."

She looks horrified, even though she could clearly see what I was doing as she approached me, not like I was hiding it or anything, "Why?"

"'cause they're not the same shape as a human's ... or a cat's either. See cat's eyes are actually slightly more ovoid than ..." I cut off the sentence, she seems to have something on her mind.

"You know ... this is the first time I've met another cat person ... a different cat race that is. Obviously I knew my parents ... actually it isn't that obvious is it? I mean there's lots of orphans out there, you hear about it all the time ..." now that she's said what she wanted to say she's trying to ramble on, afraid she won't like my response. Yeah I do that a little on occasion too.

"I have seen other races of cat people than the six Felynn races but I've never been able to talk to them before." This is true, because the half cats I've met in the past have all been more cat than whatever other species. They get beaten out of their families because they aren't cats and they are too much cats to live as any other race ... fairly pitiful really. But this one seems to be like the cat girls that get paraded around in anime, a fully functional human with a few extra charm points for a tail and ears, she even wears clothes for crying out loud. Maybe changing the subject isn't a bad idea, "Still no idea where the djinn-demon and the instant angel got to then?"

"They do have names you know." He voice was fairly reproachful.

"But no one has told me what they are." The sarcasm in my voice could make milk into cheese.

"OH! ..." the blushing would presumably be quite irresistible to a human, especially with the cat features. I rather got the feeling she was somehow trying to impress me, to live up to the standard of being a cat demon or something. She seemed like she had a much more assertive personality normally. I wish she'd go back to it. "Well the demon girl is Etna," she didn't mention the part about djinn, may be she doesn't know the word, "and the angel is Flonne. Ummm ... why do you keep calling her stuff like 'synthetic' and 'home made'?"

That raised a brow, "You cant tell? She's a construct, made entirely by the power of Kel's bracers. You guys didn't know?"

As she got used to my presence Dr Monami, who eventually realised that she had to tell me her name as well, began to regain what I assume to be her normal demeanour and doesn't seem so flustered and schoolgirl like any more. As the conversation droned on, full of clumsy attempts to trick me into revealing blackmail material and hints of just what my relationship to the overlord was. You'd think she might realise that I'm not trying to steal him away from them (at least not until he grows in power enough to make a difference in the ascension war, and even then not in the romantic sense) from the way I always call him 'the overlord' and avoid using his name informally.

It doesn't really take long for me to tire of the conversation so I begin to indulge my other obsessive interests. From various bells tied to my fur I pulled the magical bric-a-brac of a thousand lifetimes, a treasure trove of things that, to a regular mage, were amazing artefacts that most would kill to own. To me they were more like training wheels, devices that let me do things I can already do with ease even more easily, at the cost of making them less versatile.

Take the pocket watch I'm holding right now – the 'legendry' Cassiopeia, capable of moving the user forward or backward in time with the click of a button. If they have enough quintessence to fuel it. And only about a week back at max before the device cant hold any more magic. – so what if you want to go a thousand generations back to be reincarnated as a fish? That's right, you cant. That's why I use my own abilities to shift through time, I keep the Cassiopeia as a memento more than anything else really. It was originally lost in Japan where a young trainee mage was given it by his great-great-granddaughter who came form the future to … actually we never really figured out what she came for. But she had a few of these on her and left him one.

Actually, since I don't use it and there are about three spares in museums and magical storehouses on earth I could really get away with fiddling with it a little …

Not even a second passes before I have the back of the watch removed and I start poking things. One particular cog has an interesting effect on time, evidenced by the look on Dr Monami's face as she continues to chat amiably to me.

"He…y are yo..u…listeni…ng..t…o…o…o…t…t…listening to m…e?"

I pause a moment to give my answer uninterrupted, "Of course – you're explaining to me exactly how you managed to shag the honourable overlord last night and the sheer heights of ecstasy that his fingertips elevated you to."

The effect is immediate, she went bright red and began to gaze with a steamrolled expression at the wall. She was stuttering madly about how she did nothing of the sort and quietly adding that even if Kelvis was trying to hold her off she wanted to anyway. I nearly died inside when she actually started touching the tips of her fingers together. Apart from confirming my suspicion of her hopeless infatuation with our mutual liege it also distracted her from what I was doing for about five minutes. That is waaay too long to leave me unattended when I start playing with magic.

At first I just twiddled the cog, making her rewind and fast forward to amuse myself and pretending that I was at a scratch table. Then I had this great idea, why not take the cog out and put it in backward?

For a long time nothing happened, even when I shifted the cogs around some more. Even the previous time shifting abilities were gone. So I decided that we need more cowbell … I mean magic. And the ship did have a 'save point' on board.

I was distracted for almost fifty seconds by a rant about people calling nodes 'save points' in the stupid world … but I wont burden you with the details.

So I found it, it wasn't really much of a node, only about rank three (my own potential can occupy the full recovery capacity of a rank nine node if I'm reaaally tired) but it was sufficient to … do something. The cog in the middle of the array started to get warm, which was interesting because the cog I played with wasn't even touching that one, but nothing moved. After a while I realised that the cog I reversed was trying to go in the opposite direction to the others so I reached out for it (as you do).

Just before my finger touched it I encountered the worst and most annoying thing that happens when dealing with clockwork. Something went _ping_ into the corner of the room. Then there was a lurch and a bit of a thump.

Then I was hurtling through the air, having just gone outside through a large hole in one wall. Oh dear. I hope the others are ok.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Dragging myself onto the docks I shiver and sneeze. _God damn, mother felching, uncle fis… two frogging hours and how many times have I wound up getting wet? Twice._

Dr Monami's rear is poking out of a shattered glass shopfront and Michael and Elmyra have both somehow landed on their feet of the pavement. Everyone is looking kind of shaken and I think I might be able to get away without them realising this is my fault.

Almost as an afterthought I open my mind and have a quick check on Kelvis, as expected he's up and about now that Etna and Flonne are there to harass him and there's no real danger to him at this point. I wonder where the island beast got to? It sort of ignored us and charged off after him when it whacked him flying, but as far as I can tell it hasn't caught up yet.

The ship's crew are yelling at Elmyra about the damage to the vessel and Michael is having a similar argument with a store owner while he tries to extract doctor kitty cat … hey I like that one … I think I may call her that from now on. Both are looking flustered and promising to have Kel himself turn up to do the repairs. Maybe they have no matter magic?

Sneaking by them I cast a simple time/matter spell called penny dreadful's bright new penny. It's one of the few major repair spells that work in modern earth with it's climate of disbelief, since it's creation (by a hollow one calling herself penny dreadful) it has been adapted for thousands of uses world wide. Table cloths can be made to recreate any meal that's ever been laid on them, useless pieces of crap can turn out to be valuable antiques and major structural damage can be repaired by reverting the object to the state that it once was.

Elmyra actually smiled at me when she realised what I'd done, then she just walked off from the sailors and left them cursing and screaming at her for several seconds before any of them thought to look back and notice their ship wasn't as damaged as they thought it was. We proceeded to stand next to Michael. He was copping a real earful, the lady that owned the shop was screaming and calling him everything but a bull's armpit. The sailors had been impolite, but no more so than necessary to ensure we made up for their loss, this woman was downright inhuman.

I was going to repair the window so we could walk away but before I could raise a hand Michael snapped. With what appeared to be a single stroke, but must surely have been dozens he swept his sword in front of her face. With a resounding thud the door behind her suddenly bore the words:

"I owe you, one damn window and some door paint, the dragoon army."

Carved deeply with a sword point. Frankly it was amusing enough that I decided not to fix her window, just to follow Michael as he stormed off.

Eventually he calmed down and the rest of us caught up. I looked around and asked the obvious question: "So, where are we?"

"We're in Lucca, it isn't that far to walk back to the castle from here."

And that was it, the rest of the trip out of the port town was basically silent.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

**A/N: argghhhh, and other pirate noises. I gotta stop reading this fic, seriously. Every time I read a chapter I want to write something and that is putting me in danger of a fail for some of my chemistry courses … but I love it too much.**

**Kel Note: ITS THE WORLD DOMINATION EFFECT HOLY SHIT! READ THE STORY AND YOU ARE COMPELLED TO ADD!!! **

Chris Note: I KNEW IT!!! THE ONLY CURE IS PENECCILINE!! 


	16. DAWN CHAPTER: Ep IX

_Dear Diary _

King...where are you... I miss you so much... I miss your touch...your smile...your hugs...and your laugh. Please come back, Etna, Namine and I are constantly on the watch for you. Etna's really angry she is made that you ran off without taking her with you. I'm abit upset as well, I never wanted to leave your side either. 

_Flonne

* * *

**DAWN CHAPTER**_

**_Episode IX: Seriously I'm comin to take over!!  
(Opening Theme: "Fette Vette" -MC Chris)  
(Narration: Chris)  
_**

Walking along the Mi Hen highroad was Asuka, Lilian and myself. This place really sucked cuz I didn't know the directions around here. "Now uh..where is his palace again?" I asked rubbing my chin.

" You don't remember?" He asked.

" Nope." I replied rocking from side to side. "I mean come on who gives a shit about Final Fantasy, I didn't care enough to memorize this place."

" Weither or not you didn't like the game wasn't a reason for you to carelessly trot through this world with no knowledge of anything surrounding you." Asuka said with a straight face.

" Awww shut up, your jus tryin to get on my back cuz I didn't want to sleep with your flat chested ass." I said pointing at her.

"Hmph..." She pouted crossing her arms to her chest and facing another direction.

" But she does have a point it wouldn't have killed ya to atleast memorized your movements." Lilian added.

" You just lost your masturbation privileges babe." I said pointing at her.

"Wha?! B-but!!" Lilian started.

"Nope I uh... don't wanna hear it." I said walking onward with my arms crossed in my kimono. I walked forward alittle towards some unknown looking town with lots of balloons and crap. But for somereason I didn't hear a festival. Suddenly in the direction of the city a loud roar filled the air followed by thousands of screams.

I narrowed my eyes as I walked towards the top of the steps. Towering over the city was Dolgoba the giant earth tortoise that defeated Kel. I rubbed my chin as it casted an enormous shadow over the town. Lilian and Asuka ran up on either sides of me as we all looked up at the creature.

"That's the..." Asuka started.

"Uh yup..." I replied

"That defeated..." Lilian started.

"Uh yup..." I said sounding alittle like Goofy. I peered up at it alittle more to see what looked to be alittle white light buzzing all around it like a nat. The light fell down and hit the staircase just infront of us. When the light grew form it was a boy in white armor and garbs with jet black hair and holding some sort of neat looking blade.

"Uh...Where do I know that guy from?" I asked rubbing my chin.

" That's Blaze Shadow the Badass Mercenary of the Dragoon Army!" Asuka said bursting out.

"And uh...how do you know that?" I asked looking over at her.

"I subscribed to his fanclub last week!" She said sounding like a 13 year old fangirl.

"Uh well as long as your not fuckin the guy." I said starting to walk down the steps towards him while yawning. Asuka and Lilian walked along behind me. I walked up to this Blaze guy and looked over him. "Uh your going about attacking the thing the wrong way man." I said with a bored look on my face as I tipped up my glasses.

Slamming down like two bombs were two other bodies, a guy with two keyblades and a girl with a swallow sword whom I would consider HOT! "Err damn...this thing is big...We can't even lay a scratch on it." The girl said weakly holding her blade.

"Yeah it's abit difficult for me even in Mana Blitz form." Blaze said standing up and completely ignoring me.

"Geez watch out." I said pushing him aside.

"Hey who the hell are you?" He replied shoving me with his forearm alittle. "Stay back this is no place for civilians."

"Insolent..." Lillian said taking a step forth. " Do you know who this man is?"

" Man? I see no man all I see is a twerp." Blaze said looking over at me.

"Really?...I look like a twerp?" I asked the keyblader guy. He merely shrugged.

" Blaze!!! I have all of your trading cards..." Asuka said blushing while standing in his presence. She looked like she was about to burst out screaming any second like a ten your kid meeting Usher for the first time.

" All three of you are insolent to stand before Big Daddy like this and talk so casually." Lilian said in rage she was slowly reaching for her waist to draw a kunai and kill them.

" Big Daddy?" All three of them said at the same time.

"Hey you two guys, only the ladies call me Big Daddy, anyway my name is Chris...I'll be taking over for my buddy Kel until he gets back here." I replied scratching my chest alittle. They all raised an eyebrow.

"Taking over?" They said in unison.

" Yeah Kel got into some trouble with this big guy and he's off right now probably training or figuring out what he's gonna do so like I'm gonna take over his empire for abit make sure nothin falls loose in this mofo." I replied with a yawn.

"W..wait Kel's alive!" The hot girl said taking a step forth.

"Course he's still alive babe...wait are you Elmira?" I asked rubbing my chin while pointing at her.

"Yeah!" She nodded.

" Pfff...pwhahahahah that pregnancy shit was hilarious babe." I replied with a laugh. Her face turned as red as a cherry as she looked down.

"What's he talkin about?" Blaze and the other Keyblader guy looked at her and she just turned her back to them.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

The huge stone tortois was on it's way off away from Luca having destroyed the Blitzdome, it was storming off across the waves towards anothe region of Spira. "Anyway...ahhhhh...uh I guess we should take care of this guy." I said stretching out my back hearing a cracking sound. Man I'm outta shape.

" Take care of that guy? Watch your words you say it as if you can defeat it with ease." Blaze said.

"Well I can..." I replied simply with another yawn.

O.o- Everyone except Asuka and Lilian.

"Uh haha no offense dude but you don't too much look like you can take on even a Flan." Gale said who was standing directly behind me.

"Well seein is believin keyblader guy..." I said continuing to walk down the steps. As I walked down the steps I took off my glasses and shoved them in a glasses case which I put in one of the sleeves of my kimono. The air around me shifted as I phased out and appeared just infront of the huge creature. It didn't stop even for one second after it's huge dome eyes peered at me awhile. It started to step over me.

"Well...that's insulting..." I said reaching to my back. Although it didn't look it I have my sword hidden on my back in my kimono. I reached behind my neck and touched the tip of the hilt then drew it from my back. It's been such a long time sense I got serious in a fight, I haven't fought seriously since I first got these powers.

I looked over to one of the legs as it stopped beside me causing a series of waves and gusting winds. I slashed to the right with one hand and without moving. The tortoise stopped completely, a white line was along it's ankle and with a SLIT sound the leg severed and split apart. With that the tortoise began to sink from it's back left leg.

I phased out and appeared just infront of the huge fiend holding the blade along the back of my shoulder while keeping it erect and pointing at him. "Byakugan." I said feeling my temples tighten and my eye sockets tingle. I could see inside of it, there was a round crimson sphere on the inside of it. That's where that emo Poison is...he's controlling that thing from the inside.

I called back the Byakugan revealing my normal eyes then closed them. "Sharingan." I opened my eyes revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Shunta Shoutou secret technique..." I said as the tortoise roared. It's eyes focused on me and blasting out at me were two huge beams.

The same beams that blasted back Kel. This thing will pay for fucking my best friend up like that...

I phased out and appeared just over the stone tortoise with the hilt of my sword in my mouth and two electric based energy swords in both my right and left palm. " Three Brothers." I said calling the name of my favorite technique. I flipped then landed down on the water fixing my chakra to my feet then stood up sheathing my sword in the hilt which was hidden under my kimono on my back.

The technique you just didn't see was my favorite technique it's not the most powerful but it is my favorite. The technique utilitizes lightening element with my katana making it refined and more sharpened thus increasing it's sharpness and I create two more katana in each of my head made purely of lightening the same lightening Kel uses in his when he goes all Chidori and I put the hilt of the blade in my mouth effectively making a sort of Zolo from One Piece stance and a triple blade assault. From my recent battles no one has been able to block or run away from it due to the extreme speed, it's about 6.3 miliseconds to pull off the technique on a human but it takes longer about twenty milisecs to take out something like that huge turtling thing.

" Ahem..." I said with a fake cough. As I pulled out my glasses the giant tortoise behind me violently was sliced into three huge slabs. It roared a deathcry as it's body began to slowly sink into the ocean. Staying above the sealevel was that crimson sphere that disappeared revealing Poison standing there staring at me.

"H-How?!...I-Impossible." He said starting to step away. "Y-You can't be...your stronger than Kelvis?"

" Yes..." I replied tipping up my glasses. I turned around to look up at Luca, Asuka and Lilian were waving at me and Blaze, Elmira and Gale were astonished. Blaze didn't show too much of an emotion he just stared at me as if he wanted to kill me. I hope he doesn't I hate fighting.

_(Sometime Later)_

Lilian was sittin on my lap and she leaned against me kissing me along my neck making her way up my face. She placed her lips on mine slithering her tongue into my mouth and I held one of her breasts.

"AHEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMM!!!!"

" Oh...uh..wha?" I said raising an eyebrow and looking over the crowd whom was staring at us.

Blaze, Gale, Wozza, Zenumasu, Grace, Lysander, Oblivion, Gabriel, Shadow, Adell, Zetta, Flonne, Etna, Prier, Marona, Ash, Micheal, Servant, Yukimaru, Rozalin, Hanako, Taro and lots of other soldiers and vassals standing in the background.

"Uh oh right...ummm the Overlord your ruler and my buddy is out right now so I'm gonna be filling in for him." I announced sitting on his thrown. "Once this is over let's go and have some bondage sex." I whispered to Lilian and she nodded.

" Wh-what about me?!" Asuka asked as her eyes narrowed.

" Do what you always do when me and Lilian are together." I replied with a bored tone.

" I hate watching you both and masturbating in a corner...it's not fair." She said as her eyes watered. "You always look at Lilian first...why Big Daddy?"

" Because she has tits and you don't I thought we cleared this up already?" I asked looking up at her.

"Gah...Mmm.." Asuka looked away from me.

"Get some breast implants or something." Lilian said leaning on me.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE HERE?! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS?!" Lysander yelled from the back.

"Huh" Lilian, Asuka and I looked forward at the crowd.

" Kel happens to disappear and some random guy shows up and all of a sudden takes over as the temp Overlord?" He yelled some more. "Whose bloody idea was this?!"

" What do you have some sort of objection?" I asked.

"FUCK YEAH I DO!" He replied.

"He's right, normal guys just can't walk up and declare themselves temporary Overlord..." Zenumasu said stepping up.

"Really now...Ok then sense you guys don't believe me.." I yawned. " I don't really like to fight but...all of you...every single last one of you step up...I'm gonna kick all of your asses right here and right now."

* * *

Chris' Note: Ok I didn't write this your original author did but I did write this A/N in one of my major courses so appreciate it cuz while I was in an important lecture I took out the time to write this shit...which sorta ain't long anyway. So anyway this goes out to you reader people lemme lay down the facts right now. What Kel writes about me in the this is 100 percent my personality. I'm like that in person, which is probably why guys who respect women alot wouldn't like me that much. Alright whatever and junk...if you have any questions for me or my friggin character or some shit just like put it in your review and I'll read it later... oh yeah and I DID WRITE SOME OF THE FIGHT SCENES FOR WORLD DOMINATION IF YOUR WONDERING KEL DIDN'T FUCK YOU OVER WITH THAT NEWS. 


	17. DaWN CHAPTER: Ep X

_Dear Diary _

This Chris person who claims to be the King's best friend is an odd person indeed. He is a big flirt and doesn't do anything about the problems we face as a whole kingdom. He just ignores them and tells us to "Fuck Off" honestly is such a person fit to rule anything? Please King return and take back your throne.

Flonne_

* * *

**DAWN CHAPTER**_

**_Episode X: Search for the Five Activation Spheres!  
(Opening Theme: "Mo City Don" Z-ro)  
(Narration: Chris) _**

" What? You want to fight all of us at once?" Zenu asked. 

"Nah I was just jokin." I said waving my hand off the subject. "It'd be too much a hassle..."

With that everyone fell over anime style then stood up looking at me with an angry look. "HEY DAMMIT!!" Grace yelled pointing at me.

"Uh...what?" I replied rubbing the back of my head. "Hey I don't feel like fighting abuncha roughians. Besides I don't really give a damn what you guys do and I don't really care of if you accept me as your ruler or not. What matters to me is the stability of this kingdom. Once Kel gets back I don't care if it falls apart or whatever."

"So then why are you trying to fill in for him now that he's gone?" Elmira asked out of confusion.

"It's because he's gone is why I'm here, I've been best friends with this guy practically since we were both born. I know how he thinks, he's not here but I know he has intention on coming back." With that they all peered at me for awhile as if thinking my position over. "As a friend I can't simply let his Kingdom go to shambles while he isn't here I mean I can watch as he fucks it up himself but watching it unattended to knowing it's his and it falling apart is something a buddy can't do."

Hmm I'm not too sure if I said that correctly but who gives a shit not me." Well that being the case we still have lots of problems here in Dragoon Kingdom, I've found the location of the Legendary Five Spheres that control the dangerous creatures hidden in the Omega Ruins." Dr.Monami made her way through the crowd with her big breasts bouncing.

"The five what?" Asuka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah the Five what?" I repeated.

" Recently the Overlord and I had uncovered mystic artifacts within the Omega Ruins. The five dangerously powerful fiend weapons are hidden in. The Overlord wished to know the location of the activation spheres for these creatures." Monami explained.

"For what?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah, nobody told us about this." Grace said as everyone crowded around Dr.Monami.

"We didn't want to leak this into the main forces. We wanted to take care of the problem and take care of it swiftly." She explained.

"At any rate, what does Kel want with the activation spheres?" I asked.

" He wishes to conceal them immediately, he doesn't wish to have such things at steak during his rule." Monami explained while tipping up her glasses.

" I see...well then we should get on finding these Activation Spheres immediately." I said standing up with a groan. Asuka and Lilian stood up on either side of me. I took afew steps down from the throne with my arms folded to my chest in my kimono. "So where is the first Sphere?"

"Hey wait a damn minute! Just because you said your stupid little speech automatically makes you the new Overlord? Noway I'm not taking orders from this guy!" Lysander shouted pointing at me.

" I don't declare myself your ruler anymore, being the ruler of abunch of hardheaded ass vassals like yourself is just plain annoying. I'm making sure my friend's rule isn't dissed by assholes like the Fayth and Ziiiyon." I said. Ok now I was pissed. I really didn't like this Lysander guy.

"Hey...what's Ziiiyon?" Elmira asked stopping me before I was going to go into a curse out mode.

" Huh? You mean to tell me you guys don't know who your at war with?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Just outside the orbit of Spira casting a huge chilling shadow over the moon was an enormous black flagship with spikes and fins like a large whale. Sitting on a high throne chair in a grand command center was a boy standing at 5'9 with spikey bright yellow hair and crimson red eyes. He wore a white longsleeved button up with a red pirates jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape. He wore black pants and silver metal bots with black straps. 

" Lord Gyaku, we're entering Spira's atmosphere." A soldier in crimson red coat said as the ship began to tremble.

"Finally..." He smirked.

* * *

We all sat down in Kel's throne room, I sat along the steps with Asuka and Lilian at my sides everyone else was sort of standing or sitting along the floor to listen in. "The Dragoon Army is in danger of possibly facing a war." I explained. 

"With these Ziiiyon I presume." Blaze said really cool like while leaning against a wall.

" Right..." I replied with a nod.

"How come? What did we ever do to those jerkoffs?" Elmira asked.

" Well its not so much as what YOU did it's what Kel did." I replied scratching my cheek.

"And once again Kel plunges us all into trouble." Gale said slapping his forehead.

"He has a knack for doing that to people, anyway...after his little tussle with Leon and Laure word got out all over the universe about him taking over the world and well...other people wanted to try it out too. He met other poser Overlords and he would visit their worlds naturally they'd accept him, with him being the one to start the whole fiasco in the first place." I explained. "Well he happened to come across this world called Makai where he happened to run into this demon kid named Gyakudo. Gyaku challenged Kel to a game of chess and made a really big wedger."

" Hm? What was the wedger? Spill it!" Lysander said getting impatient...little bastard.

" He told Kel, that should he lose he'll have to willingly give up Spira and vice versa for him as well he'd give up Makai." I explained. "So they played and Kel lost..."

O.o-Everyone.

"Yeah I looked the same way when I seen him lose too." I replied pointing to myself. " Anyway Kel refused to give up Spira and told him that it was all a joke but Gyaku was serious. He wanted Spira and all of his vassals to be his eternal slaves...So in not honoring his deal the two Overlords declared war."

o.O- Everyone except Blaze

T.T- Blaze

" Wait back that shit up! We're fighting a war over a chess game?!" Zenu said pointing at me like I was the one whom had done it in the first place.

"Awww...another predicament." Gale said massaging his temples.

"Wait...I...I don't understand it, when was this?" Elmira asked.

"Alittle after Kel defeated Leon and Laure. He traveled to other worlds shortly before bringing me here to Spira." I replied.

"Why wouldn't Kel tell us about something like this?" Elmira replied. "I'm...alittle worried."

" He's big on procrastinating, so he was probably going to wait until the last minute to say something like 'Oh yeah we're at war.'" Gale said doing a Kel inpersonation.

" Probably." I said wth a shrug. "Anyway I wouldn't worry too much on Gyaku...he's strong but he can't defeat me so as long as I'm here he won't attack this place."

I stood up off of the steps dusting myself off. "Hm that certainly was an interesting tale but we should really get to searching for these Activation Sphere." Monami suggested.

"Yeah your right. So what's the first location?" I asked.

" Mt.Gagazet."


	18. DAWN CHAPTER: Ep XI

_

* * *

**DAWN CHAPTER**_

**_Episode XI: Mt. Gagazet, First Activation Sphere!  
(Opening Theme: "Tell me why" Sharon Apple)  
(Narration: Chris) _**

  
"So the first Activation Sphere is up here?" I asked rubbing my chin whilst looking up. 

" Yes, or so the research says, _The first scion of destruction shall be perched amongst the tallest ice glacier._" She read from a scroll.

"Ice Glacier? So naturally you'd think Mt.Gagazet because it's covered in snow and stuff." I replied rubbing the side of my head.

" Brrr...it's kind of cold out here." Asuka said covering herself. Well she'd be cold because of what she's wearing, Asuka is a samurai classed warrior from Disgaea series. You know those girls never wear much. I pulled off the cloth coat from my kimono which I hardly ever wear I just keep it perched on my back like a cape.

Anyway I slipped it over her and she looked up at me. "You do care."

"You were gonna freeze if I hadn't done it those guys would have." I said pointing behind us. There were lots of Dragoon Soldiers standing behind us with their coats off freezing their asses off to give to Asuka. Speaking of them instead of bringing a small platoon like Kel usually does like (Blaze, Gale or Zenu) I brought along a unit of excavators and soldiers.

Kel probably never mentions this but like a Disgaea game he has soldiers that will actually listen to everything he says the small grunts that dress in the same uniforms and seemingly with no personalities. The Dragoon Soldiers were dressed like those enigma guys at the end of that Kingdom Hearts 2 game except with no capes. Their armor was black and red and the excavators wore these black heavy trenchcoats buttoned up with hard hats and pickaxes.

There was about four units with us and they came in four large trucks filled with materials and essentials like a food and water. Knowing Kel he'd probably just come up here with Blaze or Gale or Zenu and tell them to dig by themselves. This way is alot more effecient...

" Master Chris sir." A soldier said saluting me.

" Huh? Oh...what is it?" I asked turning my head to a soldier that was alittle shorter than me. I looked down afew inches, his voice sounded alittle feminine.

" Sir... your orders?" He asked saluting me.

" Oh right..." I cracked my neck left and right while looking back at the large crowd. "Ok...Squad D follow me, the rest of you wait here for further instruction. We're going up ahead to clear the path of fiends."

Asuka and Lilian stood there waiting for me to say something to them. " Uh...well you guys wait here with the soldiers too." I said. Their eyes grew alittle dazed then they stepped up to me and kissed me once on the cheek. Without so much as a goodbye then turned and walked towards the campsite. They know I hate goodbyes and shit like that.

"Squad D...come on." I said as I folded my fists into my kimono again. We walked through the front entrance of Mt. Gagazet past the Ronso who merely stared eagerly. Kimarhi the Ronso Elder gave us permission to excavate the upper levels of the mountain so long as it isn't anything extreme.

Anyway Squad D was made up of four soldiers, it's a small platoon that the head of the Crimson Fang, Blaze started up. The Crimson Fang is Kel's most elite soldiers that no one cares to mention, along with their skill they also have enormous numbers which is why Blaze broke them off into teams and small platoons to work in.

In Squad D were four soldiers of all different heights the shortest one walked beside me and about 5'5, the two behind me were about 5'9 in height and the tallest one in the back stood at 6'2.

"Hmm...I'm not too big on makin friends but uhh..." I said as we were walking up the hill. Slamming down just infront of me were two King Drakes?! One of them roared and slammed his palm down towards me. I calmly stepped back dodging the large paw stomp while looking up at it.

"What the hell is this doing here?" I asked rubbing my chin.

One of the soldiers the shortest one flew past me holding a huge scythe in his hand. He jumped into the air and slammed the scythe into one of the Drake's head. With the blade still slammed into the Drake's neck he flipped around spinning the scythe slashing the Drake's neck out and slicing it's head off.

The Drake fell over and disappeared into Pyroflies. "Not bad." I said with a shrug.

The second King Drake dashed towards me, I reached into my kimono and pulled out a toothpick then placed it in my mouth as it ran towards me. Flying at the Drake from the side was a huge spider?! It slammed one of it's long spikey legs into the side of the Drake piercing it's scaley skin.

Riding on the giant was one of the soldiers from Squad D. The Spider wrapped the Drake in webbing as it tried to struggle until slowly but surely the webbing completely covered the Drake until it stood still.

"Wow nice job...uhhh..." I sort of shuttered at the sight of that creature he was riding on. I mean come the fuck on, I don't care who you are when you see a giant Spider you can't help but to frizz up. The four soldiers stood before me in a line. " Ok you guys are definitely skilled...remove your helmets I wanna be able to know your names and shit."

Removing his helmet first was the shortest one. He had long black hair that covered over one side of his face and blue eyes with pale skin. His scythe was extra long, the blade was longer than his body and the staff part of the scythe was more than three meters long. "Whats your name?" I asked looking down at him.

"I'm Roux, my speciality is short ranged melee combat." He said with a straight descisive tone.

" Roux? Didn't you train under Oblivion?" I asked pointing at him.

"Yessir." He bowed his head alittle. "Hmm well then I expect great things from you kid...Oblivion is perhaps one of the coolest servants Kel has."

Taking off his helmet was the next soldier in the row, he had long blonde hair held back in a high ponytail with one stray thick bang going down the side of his face. He had green eyes and a nose earring. "And you are?" I asked.

" I'm Sectuz, I specialize in summoning and conjurations." He replied.

" Wait that giant Spider? That's a summoning of yours?" I asked pointing at it.

"Yessir, I can summon over 236 creatures." He said.

"236?!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!! ARE YOU A SUMMONING MASTER OR SOMETHING?!" I yelled.

" I guess you could say that." He said crossing his arms.

"Kay." I looked at the next soldier in line.

Slipping off the helmet was a girl with short pink hair that was held up in two ponytails. She had hazel eyes and vanilla cremed skin. "You are babe?" I asked.

" My name is Fatima, I specialize in long range weaponry mostly sniping." She replied.

"A sniper huh? And you also specialize in long range weaponry." I replied pulling out a gold gil coin from my kimono. "Think fast." I tossed it up and just seconds after it left my hand she quickly drew a silver pistol and blast the coin three times. I caught it then instantly dropped it from the heat. The coin had three bullet holes in it.

"Hmmm not bad...not bad at all." I said with a shrug. I looked up to the last tall guy, he removed his helmet revealing long bright yellow hair and dark brown skin with bright yellow eyes.

" I am Linx, my speciality is telepathy." He replied.

" You have some experience with Elmira right?" I asked. He gave a slow nod before I turned my back on them to think.

These guys are definitly skilled but I had no idea Crimson Fang had talent like this. These guys are perhaps stronger than the guys Kel usually walk around with. Did Kel even stop to review these guys before putting Blaze at the top? Their may be soldiers in his own unit that are stronger than even him. But if their are soldiers stronger than Blaze and Blaze is more skilled than Kel then there may be vassals in Kel's army that are perhaps even more powerful than Kel himself.

" Um commander?" Fatima started.

"Huh oh what?" I said turning to them again.

" Shouldn't we get started?" Roux asked with somewhat of an attitude.

" Yeah sorry for holdin ya up." I said. With that they started to put their helmets back on. "Wait no...don't put your helms back on leave em off." With that they merely tossed their helmets aside. Roux grabbed his large scythe from the ground and rested it among his right shoulder. Sectuz made his giant spider disappeared into smoke and we continued walking up the path.

"Theres something I don't get." Sectuz started all of a sudden. I turn my head back I kept walking along.

" What's that?" I asked.

" King Drakes? This is not their natural habitat and they don't usually show up at Mt.Gagazet...ever...they hate cold temperatures." He explained. My eyebrows jumped...that's right. That's what I was wondering myself, I forgot about it during my earlier thoughts but I had those same things on the brain.

King Drakes are cold blooded creatures, so them and the cold don't mix. What the hell are they doing here?

" Perhaps they've been forced here." Roux replied.

" By what though?" I asked.

" Maybe a bigger fiend or human activity." Fatima replied.

"Human Activity?" I said stopping. "Everyone follow me."

I took off running up the side of the mountain as my sandals pressed holes in the snow, I ran with wide strides while keeping my arms folded in my kimono. Roux, Fatima, Sectuz and Linx were all just behind me. We got up to about that point where Tidus and the gang fought Seymour for like the third time.

Standing there was Nooj and behind him were abunch Fayth Rebel soldiers. "Nooj..." I said with a grin. And with that I figured out the FAYTH's core base.

King Drakes are cold blooded monsters so they like locations that are mostly warm, and what exactly is the warmest place on this planet? The Omega Ruins via Infinito entrance. King Drakes practically are born, live and die down there. And since their migrating to other locations it has to mean that their home has been raided.

" Hm? You...your that boy." Nooj said looking at me.

" I'm no boy man." I replied. "Anyway what the hell are you doing here?"

" That is of non of your concern." He replied.

"Searching for the Activation Spheres so that you could wipe out the Dragoon Army?" I asked tipping up my glasses. He started to walk away but when he heard that he turned around to face me.

" Hm it seems you are well informed." He replied tipping up his glasses as well.

" Yuna and Tidus can't be down with this plan, they want Kel off the throne but I'm pretty damn sure they wouldn't sink to this...So you must be trying to accomplish this on your own." I said.

" Correct... We the people of Spira have suffered Sin for many a year and when Sin is finally destroyed we are then binded by the chains of slavery and servitude by a mere boy." Nooj said angrily.

" Kel hasn't bound any of you fools to such chains, what are you talking about?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no? Well how about the constant rambling of Vigaroz and how he enslaves the Guado, Ronso and human alike?" Nooj shouted.

"Vigaroz?" I said raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Vigaroz is a kind and honest man that Kelvis himself appointed to watch over the eastern district of Spira..."

" Don't play innocent with me, Kel's army is full of swindlers and conartists...Vigaroz rapes our women, and force Ronso and Guado to go to war with one another for his own entertainment." Nooj said. " And that's not all... Jyugin, Ovan and Lemi are all up to the same thing."

" You can't be serious." I said.

" If what you say is true and Kel has no knowledge of the doings within his own army then he is an unfit ruler and a fool whom doesn't realize the wieght of his responsibility...a child." Nooj said starting to walk off with the Rebel soldiers behind him.

"Noway is a man going to say that about our leader." Fatima said lifting her gun. I placed my hand up and lowered her gun to her side.

"Don't shoot." I replied turning my back. "Come on...let's go back."

"But...what about the Activation Sphere?" Roux asked.

" It'll be awhile before they can find it...right now we've got a mess to clean up." I replied. Vigaroz, Jyugin, Ovan and Lemi are leaders that Kel appointed to control a certain district of Spira. The Eastern district is Guadosalam, Mushroomrock Road, Djose Temple and Highroad along with the Moonflow. Vigaroz controls that area..

The Western district is the Thunderplains, Macalania Forest and River along with the Macalania Temple. Jyugin controls that area.

The Northern district is the Calm Lands, Mt.Gagazet, Temple of the Stolen Fayth, and the Ruins of Zanarkand. Ovan controls that area.

The southern is everything else Mi Hen highroad, Luca and the islands. Lemi controls that area.

These four people are the Dragoon Armies God Generals. You see originally Spira had four Maesters that controlled a certain area like Governors or Presidents. Kel didn't want to break this system so he chose four of his most strongest vassals whom are above the rest to be the God Generals. In these districts they controlled it with effiecency and reported any and all things back to the main republic which was Kel's monarchy.

But it seems the four of them are abusing their power...looks like I've got alot of work to do until Kel gets back.

* * *

Author's Note: ABOUT THE WAR PEOPLE don't freak because it won't go down until Kel returns which won't be for a long time. Right now it's all about Chris and how he tries to maintain the balance in Dragoon Kingdom. You will start to see alot of Disgaea, Kingdom Hearts and Anime characters in these chapters. Don't freak I'll explain who'll all be in it later but for right now I want to crack down on these new characters in this chapter.

Roux, Fatima, Linx and Sectuz are all from WD:FFX Final Mix, they all used to be bandits. They challenged Kel to fight and Kel fought them all at the same time and defeated them. Upon beating them he demanded they work under him. So they joined the Dragoon Army.

Lemi, Vigaroz, Ovan and Jyugin also are from WD:FFX Final Mix. He meets them as retired soldiers and they join Kel's causing after he shows them what he can really do. They were inspired by Kel's power and joined the army.

Anyway right now in the story is Dragoon Army vs. Dragoon Army, Chris and the four soldiers will be going to each God General and fighting against them to regain control and put others in a seat of power as new God Generals. (Replacement God Generals: Gale, Zenumasu, Elmira and Blaze).

Kay so the Anime characters that will show up in this story are from these mangas or shows: Full Metal Alchemist, D.Gray Man, Bleach, Full Metal Panic, Sailormoon, Tokyo Mew Mew and Chobits.

* * *

NOTE TO CO-WRITING AUTHORS: This goes out to you guys who write chapters for this fic you know who you are! About writing chapters...it doesn't matter if your chapter wouldn't fit into the plot or not. This is Chris' side to Dragoon Kingdom. You can write your own side to the story from your character's POV. Like Blaze does, he writes what's going on with his character at the time, not the story, not what else is happening to anybody else all he writes about is Blaze's take and what he is currently doing. When I want a chapter from you that's what I want, your character's POV and side story or quest or past or whatever your character is up to or doing... You can write about something that doesn't even have to do with the story line SO LONG AS YOUR CHARACTER IS IN IT.

Writing different POVs and side stories within one story is one of the things that makes this fic good. And this goes out to anybody who reads this that has a character within the story. If you think that I'm not putting your character in enough or you think this game character should be paired with this game character or OC, just write me up a chapter and I'll happily post it...hell I'd post your chapter before I even post mine.

The point is, I just want you all to know that we're all in on this thing. You been in on it since you handed in you Bio. All of your opinions and words mean alot to me and I think of all of you as not only readers but Co-writers and developers of this fic. So from now on don't be afraid to write, just put anything down and give it to me and I'll post it it can be anything from lime to damn complete drabble nonsense so long as it has something to do with your character, Spira or a Dragoon Kingdom related thing.

So there ya have it... 


	19. DAWN CHAPTER FINALE

_**DAWN CHAPTER FINALE  
**_**_Episode XII: Marry Me...  
(Opening Theme: "Apologise" One Republic)  
(Narration: 3rd Person)  
_**

Lying down in the center of the destroyed ruins of Baaj Temple was a young teenage woman stripped completely of all her cloths, she looked to be in her late teens. She had long silky black hair with two bangs poking up from the front of her hair line. Her skin was chocolate brown and her body was turned over to a slant.

Sitting on a tall ruin staring down at her as if waiting for her to wake was a man with long bright orange hair. He had a black trenchcoat and a red turtle neck shirt underneath with black leather pants and boots. Sticking from his back was a blood red angel wing.

"Mmmm..." The girl sounded as her eyes opened with a narrowed slowness. She sat up completely rubbing the side of her head.

" So your finally awake." The man said dropping from the tall ruin and landing down just acouple yards away from her.

"Wh-where am I? uh...huh wha-what happened to my voice?" The girl said with wide eyes. Her golden topaz eyes peered down to her breasts and she placed her hands on them. "Wha-what's this!? WHAT!!!" She squealed.

"Hm...you are a strange Overlord." The man said with abit of a chuckle.

"Ahh!!! I turned into a chick again this is soooo not cool!" The girl screamed. "Oh man...where are my Overlord Bracers?!! THERE GONE!!!" She looked around lifting up small rocks and searching through piles of rubble.

"Looking for these madam Kelvis?" The man asked holding up two golden bracelets.

"Huh?" Her eyes grew wide as she turned around and spotted the man. "Hey...your that guy from the Fire in Kilika thing!" She said pointing at him furiously. "Return my bracers at once."

" It seems your body still suffers from the stigma of the Russian Roulette Bullet. Without your Bracers you will remain a woman very interesting." He said.

" Gimme back my Bracers before I kick your ass into next month." She said punching into her palm.

" My master Xifore has a purposal for you madam." He said bowing down on one knee. While he was boring the girl's eyes flickered and she dashed towards him. She got within two meters of him and was blasting back by an invisible barrier. "AHHH!!" She screamed flying back into a wall. She hit the wall and slowly slid down to her feet dropping to her knees weakly.

She looked up to see the man cover in a dark mist.

When the mist finally cleared standing up was a completely different man. He was about 6'5 and had black hair swayed back with shine. He had a cross shaped scar on his forehead and crimson red eyes. Over his body he wore a thick black cape that flew out like a kite at his feet.

"Hmm Overlord Kel, so we finally meet...I am Xifore a ruler worlds...I came to this planet seeking to exceed you on your own world, when you lost the battle to that beast I was going to annililate you for your failure until I stumbled across your little secret. It seems you were hiding your identity as a woman this entire time." He said rubbing his chin.

"What?!" She yelled. "Hey I was born a guy!" She screamed pointing at him.

" Yes you are surely telling me this to decieve me but I will not have it." He said grabbing the girls hand fiercly and pulling her to her feet.

"Lemme go ya gay bastard!" She yelled slamming her fist into his stomach. He loosened his grip and girl slid away from him.

" You have no idea who I am...hahahaha...I am all powerful Kel, I can destroy this planet and everyone on it in a blink of eye." He raised his right palm and with a flick of his finger by an invisible force he sent the girl flying backwards slamming into a wall. She fell to her front and slowly stood up.

" Wha...what do you want?" The girl asked looking up with her long bangs covering her face as she in and exhaled.

" I want you to marry me." He replied. 

* * *

Author's Note: For some reason my sister found this chapter hilarious...I don't think it's funny. Anyway this marks the end of the Dawn Chapter and the beginning of the Angelous Chapter, the Diva Battle tournament I mentioned earlier will be later on after the Dragoon and Ziiiyon war.

SERIOUS PLOT TWIST!! WILL KEL MARRY XIFORE TO SAVE HIS WORLD?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT SAGA!!! 


	20. Angelous Chapter: Ep I

**_Angelous Chapter  
Episode I: First God General  
(Opening Theme: "Apologise" One Republic)  
(Narration: Chris)  
_**

I was sitting down in a planning room with the four Crimson Squad soldiers. Fatima, Roux, Sectuz and Linx. Right now we were on the Air-Ship Goldoba. It's one of Kel's battleships he had built straight from Yevon. They are now being mass produced.

" So it seems the four God Generals aren't exactly as faithful as we thought." I said sitting back in my chair with my arms crossed.

"I'm more worried about those spheres falling into the hands of FAYTH. What if what Dr.Monami was saying was true? That they couldn't be stopped." Roux said getting alittle out of line.

" Not to worry, I'm sure when Kel.." I started before he cut me off again.

"It's been like three weeks since the Overlord went missing. He's not coming back..." Roux said slamming his fist down on the table. "He abandoned..." Before he could finish that sentence Fatima pointed one of her pistols at him.

"Finish those words and I'll kill you." She said nonchalantly.

"Tch." Roux smirked and sat back in his chair then Fatima calmly put her gun away.

"Right now, keeping stability in this army is what I'm here for. And it seems to be unstable right now do to these God Generals. We'll worry about locating the spheres when we've cleared up this mess." I said. With that Sectuz and Linx gave me a slight nod. With that I stood up and walked out of the meeting room of the ship and throught the halls hearing the taps of my slippers on the metal floor. I made my way up another floor and stood atop the deck.

I could feel the wind blow harshly against my body but I used the same heatwave to keep me warm that I used back at Mount Gagazet.

PPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A whistling sound filled the air and I looked straight up to see two huge machines slam onto the deck making the entire ship plummet about four feet and raddle. I looked around to see standing on the deck with me were two complete night black versions of Metal Gear Ray. The machine from Metal Gear Solid 2:Sons of Liberty...loved that game by the way. Anyway Metal Gear Rays are big machincal like dinosaurs with lots of cool weapons like machine guns, missile launchers...oh shit.

They both screamed with a dinosaur like howl and pointed one of it's fins at me and opend up a machine gun barrel. I can't let him shoot holes into the plane. The pressure would kill us all... I quickly grabbed my katana and phased out appeared just behind it. It's fin are was sliced clean off. I turned around quickly and kicked it towards the other Metal Gear, the fin hit the Gear's chest and caused it to fly off of the ship.

The final Gear swung it's large foot at me but I held up my Katana and blocked it having it slide me back acouple feet. I looked up at the head and quickly phased out appearing just behind it. It's head was sliced clean off, as I was landing back down I sheathed my katana and ran over to the severed head. I grabbed both of it's flanks and ripped the head open as if it were nothing.

Sitting down inside was a pilot in Dragoon Army cloths. I grabbed him out of the cockpit as Roux, Fatima, Linx and Sectuz arrived to the deck abit late.

"WAHH!!" The pilot yelled. "D-don't kill me!! I was just following orders!"

" Whose orders?" I asked.

" God General Vigaroz, he commanded that we dispose of the Goldoba and every aboard it." He said trembling to death.

" Vigaroz sent you two personally to kill us? Why would he attack an allied ship?" I asked.

" He told me to eliminate anyone that crosses the boarder..that goes double for the Overlord." He said with that I punched him so hard in his jaw that his bone snapped and he hit the floor in a seizure.

" That goes double for Kel?! Double for the guy who put you and your fucking families up with a place to stay and on good salary?! You ungrateful bastards." I said. "I was willing to come up here with a compremise or something but this single soldier has fucked it up for you God Generals...I'm going to kill them."

"Captain we've arrived at Moonflow." The pilot of the ship said on loudspeaker.

Without waiting for the ship to land I phased out and landed down on the ground next to the Shoopuff Hypello. He seemed abit surprised at my sudden appearance. Roux, Fatima, Linx and Sectuz phased in appearing just behind me.

"So we just bust in there and kill God General Vigaroz?" Sectuz asked with a grin.

" Yes, there is no real plan to execute just a straight forward objective." I said with a nod. I took off my glasses slowly and rubbed the bridge of my nose then placed them back over my eyes. By the time I put back on my glasses there were five soldiers in black and red armor with faceless helms on. They were Crimson Fang unit soldiers, so they must be first class!

"Hmm..Not another step traitors." The tallest one said taking astep forward.

" I was never in this army so I'm not really a traitor." I replied with a shrug.

" I recognize that voice, so you guys have been stationed to guard Vigaroz eh Roy?" Roux said taking a step forward while crossing his arms like Laharl.

Taking off his helm was Colonel Roy Mustang, an Ex-State Alchemist and Crimson Fang Lieutenant. " Hm, Roux I am very surprised to find you among the traitors. How...unfortunate."

" What do you mean traitors? We've come from Bevelle the central capital of the Dragoon Army." Fatima said taking a step forward. "We've come with an offical request, seeing as though your attacking us I'd say you guys were the traitors!"

"An Official Request from who? The Maidens Etna, Flonne and Namine are missing as well and this man before us isn't really a certified replacement for the Overlord. There is no official power in central right now so 1st Class SOLDIER Fatima Ghram, what are you talking about?" Roy said with that she took a meager step backwards.

" We've come here to put an end to Vigaroz's reign in this region...he's getting out of hand raping women and taking all of the tax payers money. Overlord Kel weither he was here or not wouldn't stand for this treachery on his army." Linx said taking a step forward.

"Seeing as though the Overlord isn't here he holds no political power at this point, he appointed God General Vigaroz to this area and that is whom we serve...not the overlord." Roy replied.

"FOOL! Vigaroz works for Kel!" Roux said with that his huge scythe appeared in his right hand and he pointed it at Roy.

"And Kel is dead which makes Vigaroz the new ruler of the Eastern District soon to be ruler of this world." Roy said as red alchemic seals appeared on the back of his black guantlets.

"Alright that's enough... Roy stand down, if you don't we'll have no choice but to force our way through." I said slowly reaching for the hilt of my katana on my back.

" Moonflow Squad, Combat mode." Roy said putting back on his helm.

" I guess we have no choice then...Fatima, Sectuz you two advance forward. Linx, Roux and I will handle these guys." I said drawing my katana and standing completely still.

Fatima and Sectuz phased out and cut through the woods jumping from branch to branch like two ninjas. "AFTER THAT!" Roy commanded. Two Crimson Fang Soldiers phased out, I phased out right with them and appeared in their path kicking both of them back with my Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind Kick.)

I landed down on the ground. "You guys ain't goin nowhere." I said holding up my Katana.

"Is that so." Roy said snapping his finger. Out of nowhere an explosion occured on my body and I felt nothing but extreme heat as I dropped down to one knee. It was so sudden and I didn't expect it... it totally caught me off guard. Roux slammed his foot down and dashed towards Roy from the side. He side swung his large scythe and all five of the enemy Crimson Fang soldiers leaped into the air dodging it.

The largest enemy Crimson Fang soldier slammed down infront of Roux and swung his large fist at him. Roux flipped backwards and the soldier punched the ground instantly causing spikey stalagmites to shoot from the ground at him with an electric aura. Roux while in mid air swung his scythe to the side slicing all of the spikes in half.

As they fell Linx stepped forward and his body was covered in a green aura the following rocks stopped in mid air and he forced his hand forward sending the rocks to fly at the taller soldier. Appearing infront of the tall enemy soldier was a small female with two guns she fired off rounds at all of the stones driving them into other directions away from them.

Roux landed down just beside Linx and grasped his scythe. "Seems, Hawkeye and Armstrong are with him as well." Roux said spinning his scythe into the air. Linx merely nodded.

Meanwhile I was just standing up from Mustang's last attack. "Go." He ordered. With that the two soldiers who tried to leave the first time phased out. I phased out again with them but this time my body exploded into fire again sending me falling down. They flew just over me and jumped from tree to tree aft Sectuz and Fatima.

I flipped and landed on my feet weakly while looking up at Roy. What is he doing?! I know he's from that stupid Full Metal Alchemist show. I never really watched it cuz I thought that anime sucked balls. Roy held up his right hand and snapped it again, I quickly dodge rolled to the side but to no avail I still was bursted into flames as I rolled on my back looking up at the sky. "What the fuck is going on?"

" You can't escape...I am Rank.6 in the top 10 of Dragoon Armies Crimson Fang Unit." He said.

"Numbers? That suppose to mean somethin?" I said phasing out as I was running through the phase out I was blasted yet again by another flame that caused me to stop and go flying into another direction. I went sliding along the dirt then jumped onto my feet quick.

"Yes, it means I am not your average soldier or Crimson Fang Elite." He said with a grin.

I have to figure out how he's doing that...All he does is snaps his fingers and I explode but not internally or externally. I just feel my body explode lots of heat and pressure. I took off my glasses and put them in my kimono then closed my eyes. "Sharingan." I said opening my eyes.

"Hmm...well seeing as though your not going to attack.." Roy snapped his fingers and my body exploded again.

Huh?! Even with the Sharingan I wasn't able to catch that? I dropped down to one knee the stood up straight while staring at him. I guess I'll have to pull out my old trick that I didn't use in months. "Mangekyou Sharingan." The sharingan intensified and everything around me moved slow.

"Heh I wonder how much blasts it'll take before you fall." Roy said snapping his fingers again. I could see it now, the particles in the air were lighting on fire and headed straight towards me. I flipped out of the spot where they were the flames were going to meet and explode then landed down just infront of the explosion. So that's it...he's using the particles in the air with flame alchemy.

I phased out and appeared just infront of him. "What?!" Roy shouted.

" Your technique is clever and effective but it's no match against my eyes." I replied I bent my body low. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Ryu Sou Sen!" In less than 3.2 seconds it was over and I was standing behind him.

"Kyu...what...what the..." Roy coughed up blood while looking at his palm. There were nine holes all around his body and he dropped to his knees dying before he even hit the floor.

Hiten Mitsurugi style better known as the Sword of the Soaring Heavens. Combined deadly assassin techniques with godlike highspeed swiftness. The technique I just used Ryu Sou Sen, strikes all nine vital points of one's body randomly at high speed since it was intensified by my mangekyou sharingan I used exact precision and accuracy.

That technique alone although primitive is nay escapable once your within range.

"Ha...Ha...ha..." Roux panted as blood ran from his side. He dropped to one knee while keeping a palm on the handle of his scythe. Linx had blood running from his armor as well. Laying before them was Armstrong and Hawkeye dead.

"Come on...damn the injuries we have to push forward." I said pulling out some white bandages and tossing the bandage roll to both of them. "Wrap up and let's go." I ran alittle into the forest and jumped onto a branch jumping from branch to branch until the both of them caught up with me.

We slid out and stood before the entrance of Guadosalam. Sitting near the front entrance was Fatima, she had her guns held weakly at her sides and she was covered in blood. Roux, Linx and I stopped at the entrance. "Fatima?!" Roux said shaking her alittle. "Fatima wake up!"

"Ehh..."She slowly opened her eyes. " Guys.."

" Fatima...are you ok? Where is Sectuz? What happened?" I asked.

" We were coming here to finish off Vigaroz but these two other Crimson Fang members got the drop on us." She leaned up holding her side. Linx quickly tended to her wounds spraying alittle first aid canster and wrapping her wounds with bandages. "Sectuz is inside fighting them right now..."

"By himself?" Roux said standing up.

" Linx stay here with her, when you both feel like you can continue follow us in." I ordered. "Roux."

We both dashed in through the destroyed gates of Guadosalam to see that the entire underground village was destructed, some of the exits to the town was blocked off and there was rubble everywhere. Near Seymour's destroyed palace was a huge dead snake...in the distance Sectuz was down on one knee while on the head of a giant chameleon type summoned beast. Standing across from him were two other crimson fang soldiers...They were Greed and Envy from the FMA series...now those are two guys who seem annoying.

" Hmm pathetic...Sectuz I always thought you were a weakling." Greed laughed.

" Yeah constantly summoning monsters to do your dirty work? Heh how could someone as pathetic as you even make it into the Crimson Fang?" Envy said locking his hands into fists.

" You'd be surprised!" Sectuz said clapping his hands together. With that the giant chameleon opened it's mouth and shot out it's long tongue at them at high speed. Greed and Envy seperated then phased in just infront of the Chameleon. Greed transformed his body into the carbon armor form and slammed his fist into the Chameleon's face causing it's skull to snap and it's head to dangle. Envy phased out and appeared just infront Sectuz.

Sectuz's eyes grew wide as Envy appeared in his face. Roux phased in just infront of Sectuz and swung his scythe down while Envy dodged to the right and flew away from the both of them. While she was flying back I dashed at her and jumped it the air. "Konoha Senpu!" I said spinning and shoving my foot into Envy's side. He went flipping back and hitting a wall then landing down beside Greed whom was just standing there with a grin on his face.

I landed down infront of them both holding my katana up pointing at them. "Step aside..." I said.

"Sorry can't do it." Greed replied with a laugh.

With that I ran at Greed and he did the same to me with his fist raised. I swung my blade down and he shot his fist at me, we clashed at the same time. "Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow. His fist should be split in half!?

"I'm the ultimate shield baby." With that he attempted to punch me with his other hand. I slid backward from him, Envy flew at me from the side with a side kick. I ducked him and Roux flew striaght behind me slamming the full blade end of his scythe into Envy's chest. He swung him around and tossed the scythe into a wall tacking Envy up.

Greed was just infront of me, he threw two punches at me. I dodged my head left and right then took three steps back dodging the last blow I kicked him in his chest. He only took afew steps back while he was vulnerable I leaped into the air. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryu Tsui Sen!" I slammed my blade down on his shoulder but still no slice!

"What the hell?!" I said just bust before Greed slammed his fist into my jaw. I flew back alittle spinning then landing on my feet while sliding back. I receded my sharingan then opened my eyes again. "Byakugan." I replied. I analyzed his body...it seemed his skin was being protected by some type of Carbon Armor.

That's why my blade couldn't cut it...even at high speed. I pointed my katana at him..."Heh so that's it huh?" with no effort I pressed yellow lightening into my blade covering it in a thunder based attribute. "Chidori Sword!" I said peering at Greed. "This will definitly cut through you..." I said bending my knees and getting into position. I dashed towards him...Greed dashed towards me with his fists held out ready to tackle me.

I pulled off to the right alittle and slashed straight through him appearing behind him. As he was running Greed's body split in half his lower body ran into a wall and his upper body slammed on the ground sliding off into a wall as well. I stood up on both my feet with the byakugan cancelling in my eyes.

I turned to face Roux and Sectuz whom just stared at me out of amazement. " Whoa..." Sectuz said looking over at Greed's dead body now.

"Greed's Carbon armor! Nobody could break through it...not even Blaze...how did you." He started.

"Lightening combined with a blade at sound breaking speed can cut through any known substance on the planet." I replied. " Now come on...we have to move onward."

Vigaroz...we're coming for your ass!


	21. Angelous Chapter: Ep II

**_Angelous Chapter  
Episode II: God General of Earth!  
(Opening Theme: "Numb" -Linkin Park)  
(Narration: Chris) _**

Roux, Sectuz and I rushed through the foyer of Seymour's old mansion. Busting in behind us was Fatima and Linx.

"Did you guys get him yet?" She asked twirling her guns into her holsters at her side.

"No.." I replied. "Come on..."

We ran through the foyer and into anothe room. It was a backroom open area that was the throne room for the leader of the Guado. Aka Seymour's old rocking chair. Sitting in that chair was a man in black and red armor, another Crimson Fang Elite soldier. He had a heavy double edged broadsword and he held it in both of his hands as it was lunged into the ground.

He slowly looked up upon our arrival. "Hey!" I yelled.

" Where's Vigaroz?!" Roux yelled pointing his scythe at him.

"..." The soldier didn't reply he just sat there with his hands on his sword staring at us.

" He must be Vigaroz's person bodyguard." Fatima said as he stood up and pulling his heavy blade out of the ground. The sword was actually 5 meters long and two inches wide. It was an extremely long and heavy looking sword yet he weilded it with ease.

**_(Objective: Defeat the Enigmatic Soldier!!)_**  
**_(Mission Theme: "Chaotic Dance" Baton Kaitos)  
(Party: Roux, Chris, Fatima, Sectuz and Linx)_**

He held his sword up with his right hand and held his left palm out and gestured for us to bring it on. I phased out and appeared just infront of him with no words. It was obvious he had nothing to tell us. I swung my katana up at him and blocked it with his palm then swung his heavysword down vertically at me. I side stepped to the side then spun around quick with a Sora like Dodge slash but he stepped back dodging the blade. He brought up his long broadsword ans swung it down on me.

I held up my katana with both hands blocking it feeling my body drop about an inch into the ground. The ground under me crackled, It felt like I was holding up not only his sword but a ton behind it. Phasing in beside him was Roux with his scythe. Roux swung his scythe downward but the Enigmatic soldier held his left palm up and blocked the blade of the scythe with one hand. He pushed the scythe back then held out his palm and blasted Roux with an invisible force.

I wanted to side step out but the pressure was too much, his sword...it had some sort of gravity effect. If I tried to move this blade would chop me in half. Fatima jumped up just infront of him pulling out a missile launcher. She fired it directly at him but he held his hand up and the missile flew upward exploding as soon as it touched the ceiling.

As the rubble fell we both seperated from one another. Linx held his palm out and the rubble stopped he then pressed his palm forward and the rubble went flying at the enigmatic soldier. The soldier in response held up his blade and launched it at us like a harpoon.

Sectuz jumped infront of everyone and clapped his hands together appearing infront of us out of a white smoke was a big 17 foot tall battle toad with black armor. It caught the blade and force caused it to go flying back into a wall.

The enigmatic soldier held out both of his palms and appearing were two golden aura swords about 6 meters long in length. He flew at us swinging them wildly hitting Linx, Roux and Sectuz. Fatima and I jumped back with a dodge jump blocking and getting away from him at the same time. Linx, Roux and Sectuz flew into the air after being hit then the enigmatic soldier jumped up and spun around striking them away spreading them all along the room.

Fatima landed down and pulled out Megalixir out of her side pouch and threw it up. It brought my health and spiritual power back that I've wasted fighting Roy and Greed. I ran towards the soldier and slammed my katana down on him, he blocked with one of his laser sabers then attempted to stab me with the other. I spun off of that guard then landed beside him and we both clashed about six times in three seconds then crossed on another.

I turned around immediately to see him flying right at me.

"What the..." I said as my eyes grew wide. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ama Kakeru Ryuno Hirameki!" I said bending my knees with that as he drew close I slashed my sword out from left to right stabbing him along his chest slicing right through his armor. He went flying directly over me and slammed on the ground across from me.

" It's over..." I said looking down at him. I walked over to his body...I had to know who this guy was. He was a hella strong. I kicked his helmet off to reveal that there was no body. "This armor was moving around all on it's own?" I said.

"It must have been a manufactured soldier." Fatima said walking up.

" A what?" Roux said scratching in his head.

" Back when the Crimson Fang first started there wasn't that many members. There was only ten elite's the Overlord didn't find it sufficient so he had the development team get on making Elite soldiers using his powers. They were dubbed the AI soldiers." She explained. "Their more powerful than regular soldiers since they have a fraction of the boss' powers in them. Nowadays the army is filled with these AI's."

Hmm...

"So you were actually strong enough to defeat the AI? I hold you in high regards Christopher." A familiar voice filled the room. Walking into the room was a man in a general's outfit with blonde hair slicked back and a blonde mustache. "It's even possible that you could be stronger than our Overlord."

"Vigaroz." I said with a straight face.

" Hm it's been some time since I've seen you. How have you been?" He asked.

"Cut the bullshit...what is going on around here Vigs? You send your soldiers to murder us before we so much as cross the boarder then you set those elite's on us? You personally ordered those two soldiers in the Gear units to dispose of anyone who crosses the boarder into the Eastern district!" I said pointing my katana at him. "What the hell are you trying to pull here?!"

He stayed silent for awhile until Roux spoke up. "WELL?!"

" This world is chaotic, leaving it in the hands of a boy is ludacris." He replied. " Just because the boy is strong doesn't give him the right to go ahead and order high officials such as myself around and blowing up homes...These people need a ruler with his head on straight a man with experience. I will break down this...Dragoon Kingdom and establish a new world order. I will bring order to Spira."

" What?! You'll bring order by frightening people and ripping them off?" I asked.

" How I go about doing it strictly insignificant." He said.

" INSIGNIFICANT?!" I practically yelled to the top of my lungs. "If you go about ruling this world like that rebellion will begin, you'll start an epademic!"

"And I'll end it with my iron fist." He said raising his voice as he pulled out a green sphere with the japanese character for earth on it. He held it up pointing it at us. " Do you know what this is? It's a Sphere containing exponential power given to me by the Overlord himself."

"This can't be good." I said grasping my katana hilt with both hands. "Roux, Fatima, Linx, Sectuz...all of you may want to stand back."

" Noway...we're gonna see this through to the end." Roux said.

" I'm afraid not...I want you four to report back to the Goldoba and report to HQ, tell them to send some body bags." I said while keeping my eyes on Vigaroz.

" No that doesn't take all four of us." Fatima said. This time I completely turned to them.

"What are you worried about me or something?! I will come out of this alive, you four get out of here. Your all injured despite the Megalixir and even at full strength you can't handle what's set ahead...This is an order...head back to the ship now before I kill you myself." I ordered. Without hesitation Roux scowled alittle and walked off without alarm. Sectuz and Linx ran off and Fatima stood for alittle while she peered at the floor then turned and ran off to catch up with the others.

"Hmph..now it's just you and me." I smirked. Heh I know how Kel hates people who smirk.

" So it would seem. Come out of this alive you say...what you young punks would say just to look cool." He said lowering his hand from the green sphere as it levitated infront of him. "Little do you know that you won't be coming out of this alive." He tucked his arms in and bent his knees as if powering up Dragon Ball Z style.

A bright light filled my eyes and I held my forearm up to block from the blinding light. When the light cleared I was standing on a big patch of earth in an abyss of darkness. There was four other huge patches of earth floating in mid air on one of them was Vigaroz he was transformed somehow into a tall stone like golem with large rock arms and a stone body with white eyes that had no pupils.

"Gaze upon the power of the Eastern God General and be amazed!" He shouted slamming his fist into the ground sending an earth wave to fly at me. I side stepped as it flew right past me flickering my hair up alittle.

"What have you done to yourself Vigs?" I asked calmly.

" It is the power of the Allsphere that the Overlord had given us...it sets us in a league far beyond any of Kel's vassals..." He said with his voice very deep and demon like. He bent his knees as he cocked his fist back. " WE'RE CALLED GOD GENERALS FOR A REASON!!"

**BOSS FIGHT: God General Vigaroz  
(Battle Theme: "Seven Rings in Hand" Sonic and the Secret Rings)**

With that Vigaroz lunged his huge body at me with an attempt to punch me but I phased out and appeared in the air behind him. I brought my blade down in a Braver Limit Break but he quickly turned around and blocked the blade with his forearm. He throw his left fist at me but I phased out and appeared sliding afew feet away from him. "Shit..." I said breathing hard.

The ground around me was getting lumpy all of a sudden. Shooting up were about ten or eleven spikes I jumped straight into the air following me were the earth spikes. Vigaroz phased in just above me and swung his huge fist down slamming it ontop of my head, all I could see was red as the spikes slammed through my body.

"Haa..." I coughed up blood as I dropped my katana. Vigaroz slammed onto my back causing me to fly even further onto the spikes as my body was shishkabobed on the spikes. "Shi..it."

I closed my eyes as a bright light flashed.

Vigaroz slammed down onto the earth. "Whahahahahahhaa!!! If I can defeat you that easily then surely taking over this world will be no feat at all."

* * *

"WHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Vigaroz laughed like a maniac. I phased in appearing right behind him with my katana's blade to his neck. "Impossible." He said gritting his teeth. 

" Oh it's possible alright." I said pointing to my dead clone.

"A Bushin?" Vigaroz asked.

"No...it was what I call a sacrificial life...it's a technique I developed awhile back." I said with a grin. " It combines afew of my skin cells and an expansion of my spiritual energy to make a lifesized and completely undetectable replica of myself..." I closed my eyes then opened them using the byakugan. I could see the green Allsphere in the center of his chest. All I have to do is destroy this sphere and he'll be powerless.

I felt the earth split and the stalagmites shoot up at me again. "Fuck." I said receding the byakugan while phasing out and appearing in the air. Above him, he tried a vertical straight punch up ward but I sort of glided off to the right jumping off of his fist and landing beside his huge body while his fist was straight up. I held my katana at my side like a sheathed katana and lashed out to the side with blade really fast slicing through his chest under his arms.

"Hmph." I spun my katana around and sheathed it in the sheath in my sheath under my kimono on my back. I pulled out a toothpick and placed it in my mouth and started walking away from Vigaroz as he just stood there completely still. I was walking towards where I thought the exit was until everything returned to normal I walked straight into a wall.

BANG!!

"OW!! GEEZ!" As soon as I hit my face on the wall that's when Vigaroz's body fell apart and he broke up into small gravel pieces. "Talk about not cool." I said rubbing my nose. With that abunch of soldiers in black SWAT like uniforms holding rifles and guns moved in like abunch of marine core soldiers pointing guns everywhere. Instinctively as a black man I raised my hands up. "I didn't do shit!!" I yelled waving my hands around.

Walking in with a bulletproof vest and a black SWAT like uniform was Elmira. "Chris." She said walking up to me. "Are you ok?"

" BIG DADDY!!" Asuka and Lilian dashed around Elmira and up to me.

"BIG DADDY BLEEDS!! WHO IS THE MUTHERFUCKER!!!" Lilian screamed drawing a kunai. Asuka pulled out a hankerchief and started to wipe away the speck of blood from above my eye. I had bruises and cuts and blood all over me, ok at first I thought it was cool to bust in here and correct this world's problems but if it means busting myself up then I don't really want this job. I gotta respect ya Kel, you've got one hell of a job on your hands...always riskin your neck for people. What the fuck is your problem.. eh man?

* * *

Author's Note: Next up is Blaze's chapter but after that is when it gets cool! New anime and Crimson Fang OCs. Here is afew names and descriptions for you people to get to know...AND WHEN I SAY YOU SHOULD GET TO KNOW THEM YOU REALLY SHOULD. They impact the main climax of this story probably more than even Kel himself.

Name??  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Looks: She has silver hair and red eyes and brown skin with a scar on her left cheek. Her hairstyle resembles that of Anko from Naruto. She wears a white shirt with a cross on it and long red scarf with a black skirt and tall black thigh boots with golden bracelets on her wrists.

Info: Not much I'm telling on her yet, all I can reveal for the moment is that she's from the future and she weilds what looks to be Gilgamesh.

Name??  
Age: 9  
Gender:Female  
Looks: Has light brown skin with red eyes and wears a full kitten suit that look like pajamas. She holds a black moogle doll in her hands.

Info: I'm not gonna reveal much on her as well, just know that she's also from the future and loves to say the word "Munchin" at the end of her sentences.

So guess who they are?

A.) Dude where is my Car?  
B.) Kel's kids sent back to the past to change something that has distorted time and ultimately screwed over the future?  
C.) Normal girls who are actually from the present but I'm lying to you and telling you their from the future to throw you off?  
D.) No seriously dude where is my fucking Car?

* * *

Chris' Note: Kel is gonna take the wheel back in like two more chapters, my character will stay in the story but not much because I hate being on the spotlight I swear to fucking god I hate it when people try to give me props for some shit I'm not writin. So yeah Kel will get the POV shit back, besides I wanna see desperately how he's gonna get out of this marry me shit oh and yeah the anime characters and shit will still be in this shit ya dig?

Kel Note: Translation- Kel will be back, the anime characters will slowly branch into the story as regulars and he'll still be in the story.

FIC SCHEDULE: Made this two days ago, sort of planned it out as per my schedule. Pay attention to it, I'll post it in my profile too for those of you who might not catch it here.

Dragoon Kingdom Updates- Mondays and Tuesdays  
World Domination: Tales of Symphonia Updates- Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays  
Man Eater: Final Fantasy X Updates- Saturdays and Sundays 


	22. Angelous Chapter: Ep III

**_Angelus Chapter  
Episode III: Me letting kel think up interesting chapter names  
(Opening Theme: Justice to believe - Nana Mizuki)  
(Narration: Blaze)  
_**  
Well who knows how long has passed and Kel still ain't back, I would say the exact time but I don't really care so long as he is alive, thus my contract is still functioning and I still get paid. Had to admit that Chris wasn't much better though, I swear he is holding out on me with my pay at times if not for the simple fact that I could take over this world with easy with the Crimson Fang.

Mind you, why the hell would I of all people take over a world, to much bother and I am to much of a nice guy, not an evil bone in my body so to speak, as for the mercenary business I do, well, it's business not personal.

Surrounding my were countless books, each suspended in mid air.Since Chris had taken off with most of the Crimson Fangs, ok ALL of the Crimson Fangs, even Max, I was stuck doing paper work, sure it was easy enough, a bit of magic here, a binding spell here and the work did it self, not that anyone know, I might get my pay deducted and have to... 'liberate' cash from Kel again.

Turning back to the paper I was righting with a small smile I put the letter in a small envelope, it wasn't a letter by paper and ink, but rather a magical recording, writing home, my true home on Earth, I usually did this once a month, some times more depending.

Not that I missed Earth, it was boring as hell there, but it was good to keep in contact with people, had to be careful to use binding spells on it so onlythose who I wrote to could see it, no telling what this kind of magic could do to Earth... hell the amount of idiots there are.

Mind you, today wasn't a bad day all things considering, looking over my shoulder I Phase Shifted the letter to where I needed it to go.

"Trenia, mind getting my the Darkness Tiger Tome."

Appearing in front of me was the book in question, really I was questioning why that new vassal Gabriel bothered to join Kel, she might hid her powers, but I could, as she more than likely could with me, tell that she was much more powerful, more than that, she matched me easily for combat experience, the Darkness Tiger Tome told me this much, but looking into the past would mean that she might know, and considering she seemed to be able to control time as well, not a good idea to fight.

My method of time control however is probably much more primitive magic wise, just Phase Shifting, it can do more than I show, going through objects,creating barriers, so naturally time travel was an extension of that, even if it was limited to 100 years.

Mind you, 100 years wasn't that much since I would live to 1900-2200 years due to the genetic treatment which made me stronger, faster and smarter. And the best thing is when I was reborn I would be able to gain my powers again, or rather the next me, difficult to explain, it's an Outreach and Clanner thing, it's called a Trial Of Rebirth, where I could regain my old memories and powers, most people do it.

But what bothered me more about Gabriel than her powers was that, I don't know, demonic side to her, I had a feeling she would end up killing in ways which even a Shadow Elementalist like myself wouldn't do, more because of my attitude, but not like I could stop her anyway, she seems to be able to do things which I can't or struggle to do unless I took her in direct combat and then binded her soul to me, but that would more than likely cause my own death to do that kind of strenuous magic and the binding would be released.

"Trenia, lets see what going on in the world."

Looking at the book I smile slightly, today I would hopefully be able to cut loose with my powers, even just a little.

"So Kel has been turned into a female again and is being hit on, Gabriel is asleep, judging by her race I don't even want to think of what, Gale is laughing maniacally for some odd reason, Oblivion is wondering if Kel will ever find out it was him who ate that chocolate cake, massive amount of solders matching to take over the castle, Lysander is planing to blow up Chris should he even look him the wrong way again... wait an army... seems I was right earlier."

The books around me disappeared with a simple movement of my right hand before I stood up, a cloak that had not been on my back 2 seconds ago appeared and swayed with the wind, hell when going around kicking people around for trying to kill me I at least have to look cool.

Trenia on the other hand took the tome in her hand as it disappeared before flying to beside me smiling slightly.

"So Blaze, what's the plan."

Closing my eyes for a second I focus, it was best to be an easy battle, or rather easier, would be to get help.

"Alright, you get ready, I'm going to go get Gabriel to help."

'And to test if she really is as powerful as I think she is'

Phase Shifting to a small room with a windowed roof I note Gabriel sleeping in the sunlight, truly cat like, considering her race and age, best not even to start to think what she is dreaming about.

"Hey Gabriel, wake up."

She didn't even bother turning over, so what if that didn't work, reaching onto my back I pull a long stick out of Phase space I poke her ribs twice but she just swipes it out my hand.

"Well I did what I could without annoying you, now wake up damn it."

I draw back my foot before kicking starting to kick her ribs, after a few seconds.

"What do you want?"

"The rulers of the ..."

But I didn't get to finish that sentence she interrupts me... for a good reason to be honest but hey, who am I to say

"I'm paying attention! STOP KICKING ME!"

Looking down for a second I stop, really I hadn't really been paying attention, while my face remained impassive in my mind I was smiling slightly, things like this were usually fun, evil, but fun.

"This isn't going to be solved with a simple 'begone from this place lest I visit you with cake, is it?"

She was definitely odd, I've seen and heard worse, one of my friends on Earth was much crazier, so my face remained the same showing no sign that I cared.

"The four lords of the lesser domains within Kel's empire are betraying us. As we speak forces of one of the four lords who Chris hasn't killed yet of the that lord's area have infiltrated the guard units of this castle. I overheard a transmission ordering them to attack today while our temporary overlord has taken most of the loyal troops out for an Easter egg hunt. They've been at it for a while, they might have finished capturing the left over loyal soldiers by now."

Sure it wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't far off it, least as far as she knew, and while these kind of numbers would be easy for me there is a chance that some ex Crimson Fangs would be with the army, I could take any Fang with ease if I went to a good amount of power, but that would be something I would rather not do.

"What happened to the other vassals in the castle? From memory our new paternes gigantes didn't take everyone right?"

"Paternes gigantes? What the frack?"

As she said this I raised my eye brow, really I only made that much of a comment to see what she would do, I could translate easy enough, she easily replayed to me as though I didn't know what she said as I looked like.

"The self professed big daddy's"

"Yeah, he left a few of us here to hold fort. But everyone but us has wandered off and they're just doing their own thing, that's why the traitors are striking now. They want to take the castle now and either convert or kill us while there are as few of Kel's closest vassals as possible here.That way they will have the advantage of the fortifications when they have to fight off the others. They think they can hold out until their master can reinforce them with troops more on our level."

I really did have way to much tactical info on this place, I could have been a good military commander if I ever went to the three kingdoms era china Dynasty Warriors style, the rise of rome or possible Kessen 3.

But all things considering I felt I could handle this alone easy enough, I just didn't really want to, simple as that, I won't get any bonus for this because I'll bet my Custom made mech that he is just as cheap.

"Ok, you recapture the walls and the hard points. I'll free the surviving loyalists and retake the residential buildings."

I looked at her with mild surprise, really I didn't expect any help at all with this one, turning around I Phase Shifted onto the nearest wall, the south one, also known as the place where the enemy troops had converged and where Trenia was meeting me.

There seemed to be, I don't know, 100 on the wall, more than I had expected, I had sensed 50 more coming than I could find, guess Trenia has already disabled them as she appeared next to me.

The troops seemed to be stupid and pointed their respective weapons at me, seems they had expected an easy fight or something.

Our master has a proposition for you, for all the vassals of Kelvis. We have seen how you all look down on him, disobeying his orders and disrespecting his rule, you especially Blaze, as a mercenary you will get much better conditions with someone who appreciates your skills, if you come to our side he will be gone and you will have a command worthy of your abilities and the  
Crimson Fangs will be lifted to new height. Your alternative is imprisonment, regardless of our personal feelings."

As I guessed, while the troops inside are elite normal solders, the ones out here, they were Crimson Fangs, low ranking newer ones at that, I didn't exactly want to kill my own troops, so disable them was my only choice really.

Sure there offer wasn't bad, but why did people keep forgetting I went to Kel, and thus I have a plan involving him, or rather preventing him getting to powerful for his and this worlds own good.

Quickly sending a small telepathic message to Trenia so she would Unison Blitz with me, again, simple, clean and likely to hit them before they know what happened due to the Air Barrier around the 2 of us

"Trenia, shall we."

"Got it Blaze, Unison Blitz: Drive Ignition."

Like I had so many times before I was surrounded in green energy, light green at that before it disappears, my clothes now green with white highlights, not a big change there to my armour, my hair however is now dark green, and as I open my eyes, they are light blue, not dark, the only real difference was that I wasn't wearing my Blitz Armour before I did this so it was weaker, not by much, but by enough, of course I did have a few things which were better in this form.

"OK, considering you are all low ranking Crimson Fangs this will only hurt for a second."

Putting my right hand forward I could here shouting, charging at me, gun fire, all wouldn't get past my shield anyway, I wasn't one to kill humans when I could avoid it.

"Wind Blast: Pulse Style."

As I said simple and effective as the troops were thrown back, leaving a considerable distance between me and them, but they were only doing what they felt was best, maybe they'll come to exept Kel as a ruler hopefully at least, and it seemed as though this lot, were at least doing it for me, so they thought, good to know at least some of the defectors try to think what's best for me.

Looking to the sky I sigh slightly, it wasn't because of the weather, it was because a battleship had just fired it's creation cannon on me

"Ahh Fracking, this might hurt."

Putting my left hand forward I hit the blast to one side, my left hand slightly burned before it healed.

"OK, that does it, you ain't in my unit and you just fired a cannon at me, this won't kill you but man will you people in the ship have a hard landing."

'Blaze, you do know I'm the only one who is hearing you'

Disregarding what Trenia said I put my right hand forward, targeting the ship

"Quite the distance, Trenia you think I should break loose a heavy magic attack, Snipe Eyes."

Saying this 3 rings appear in either eye, this was more a targeting type boost, useful though.

'Sure, why not try a thunder class then, considering how high up it is it should do nicely'

Several runic symbols surround the wall, and then past it, calling this much magic was risky, Gabriel might find out about me, but I could sense she was going to use a lot of magic as well, so I should be safe enough, or at least she would be unable to prove anything

"Limiters partial release. Thunder Technique: Thunder RAIN."

Shouting the last word several bolts of thunder strike the ship from above, right through it shield like it was nothing as the ship started a fall toward the sea.

But at the same time as I was using this I felt, uneasy for even me, seemed like Gabriel had much less mercy on me than I had on the crew of the ship or my men, reactivating my limiters Trenia appears beside me.

"Blaze are you ok, you look kind of out of it."

Shaking my head for a moment I deactivate my boosters.

"Yea, fine I guess, wish Gabriel would have used better magic to defeat her lot, and Kel dislikes rez type magic, suppose all I can do is use what power I can use safely to grant them peace, damn I could have at least done something if not for that battle ship firing at me."

Concentrating my magic I draw several rune symbols, while it wouldn't do much, it would at least allow those dead to find a new life, which would hopefully end a whole lot damn better than this one for them.

"Now, to find this idiot who decided to rebel and make sure he can't send anyone else to their death."


	23. Angelous Chapter: Ep IV

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸...¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸  
**_Angelous Chapter  
Episode IV: Ann's the...wo-man with the plan!  
(Opening Theme: "Cute girl" Mitsumune Shinkichi, Rozen maiden OST)  
(Narration: Ann)  
_**.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸...¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸

I was sleeping. I'm not now though. I was comfortable and warm in the sun. I'm not now though. This is all one of Kel's other vassal's fault, the mercenary with all that time distortion surrounding him and the lingering traces of scrying magic indicating that he was watching everyone in the army, even me sometimes. His name is Blaze and he is kicking me. I'm awake because he kicked me and I'm uncomfortable because he's still doing it. I'm still warm, but I don't think that's enough to make up for this.  
Best to get whatever this is out of the way, "What do you want?"  
"The rulers of the ..."

"I'm paying attention! STOP KICKING ME!" I kinda interrupted whatever he was saying there as I thrashed around to a sitting position and fixed him with a baleful stare. I noticed for the first time that, despite the fairly childish repeated kicks to my ribs even after I woke up, his expression was all business, as if the was our lord and master has gotten us into has started already, "This isn't going to be solved with a simple 'begone from this place lest I visit you with cake', is it?"

He must be really serious right now, that normally at least gets an odd look, "The four lords of the lesser domains within Kel's empire are betraying us. As we speak forces have infiltrated the guard units of this castle. I overheard a transmission ordering them to attack today while our temporary overlord has taken most of the loyal troops out for an Easter egg hunt. They've been at it for a while, they might have finished capturing the left over loyal soldiers by now."

So let Kel deal with it when he gets back. Ouch, ouch, ouch. The seal I placed on myself is giving me a stinging warning that even if I can ignore any of Kel's arbitrary little orders as much as I want I cannot allow something to happen that will interfere with his objectives ... that was such a stupid idea. Even if he does wind up powerful enough to make this worth my while, I will be subduing minor provinces for hundreds more years before this body gets old, dies and I can reincarnate free of the seal. I don't even know if he's reached immortality yet, he could be dead of old age by the time I am released and can actually make use of his power.

"What happened to the other vassals in the castle? From memory our new paternes gigantes didn't take everyone right?"

"Paternes gigantes? WTF?" the look on Blaze's face is priceless, I am now sure that however stony and serious he might act I know he's still a real person under there somewhere. Aside from that he actually said WTF, as in double you tee eff.

"The self professed 'big daddy'." I could hardly keep the smirk of my face when I said that, I mean it is pretty strange to actually meet someone with the conviction to say something like that.

"Yeah, he left a few of us here to hold fort. But everyone but us has wandered off and they're just doing their own thing, that's why the traitors are striking now. They want to take the castle now and either convert or kill us while there are as few of Kel's closest vassals as possible here. That way they will have the advantage of the fortifications when they have to fight off the others. They think they can hold out until their master can reinforce them with troops more on our level."

Damn. So time would be important too. Going back to sleep would leave a ninety eight percent chance that Blaze could deal with this on his own. That's more than enough for me, let him take them out, but the seal wont let me slack off unless there's no chance of Kel's ideals being endangered. Fine!

Blaze looks like a much better close up fighter than me, a better fighter all round really since I prefer strategy and esoteric magic (like comparing Naruto to Shikamaru really ... well except Blaze isn't that stupid and I'm not that weak ... but I am that lazy!), let him take the pure fight-y bits, "Ok, you recapture the walls and the hard points. I'll free the surviving loyalists and retake the residential buildings."  
Blaze looked surprised, perhaps he expected me to fight him for the least boring bits. I don't really care however, in a blur of emerald fur I am gone. With similar haste he has leapt from the highest point of the main keep to the ground level just inside the walls. Straight into the battle without even a second thought.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸...¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸

I could sense perhaps a hundred soldiers on the floor below me, they had already surrounded my room and burst in with their various weapons at the ready. Once it became apparent that I wasn't there they had spread back out and closed in on the balcony one floor up where I occasionally napped on sunny days, I'm not there either and the split up to surround the fifth floor training hall that was reserved for Kel's magic using vassals. I wasn't there either.

It appears that I've been here long enough for people to know my habits, they are working their way up the building from the ground floor, stopping at each of the places I can usually be found when in the building, surrounding them and busting in. Obviously as professional as can be considering that they are still only humans – eventually, if they have guessed right and I am in the building, they will reach a room I'm in and surprise me with an attack from all sides, an easy capture. In theory at least.

They obviously don't have the senses to pick up my exact location, nor do they seem to realise that I wont be surprised if I've sensed them ambushing every room in the building before they finally get to the roof where I am. Obviously an ambush of my own is in order.

First I find a crack in the roof ... there perfect. Next I need an instrument ... actually I don't, anything that makes noise would do, but there are certain standards that one must keep. So I summon a harp, harps are very symbolic and cliché for most sorts of magic anyway and one must be concerned for one's image.  
Turning things into other things is the basis of most magic. This world's 'black magic' convert mp into fire and ice and whatever else. Turning lead into gold is fairly standard, water into wine is cliché. But more advanced mages can turn matter into energy, creating light by decomposing a piece of plastic. Even more advanced mages can convert things directly to mana or quintessence or mp or whatever they happen to call their own magical energy. But I am an oracle, I wouldn't be living up to my reputation if I stopped there.

So as I pluck the strings of the harp slowly no sound comes out. Even as I play more vigorously no sound comes out, even though the strings are clearly and visibly vibrating under my fingers. Even as I play them the notes are taken by my magic and turned, not into matter or light or energy or even raw life, but into space, distance, area. With each note converted the hollow between the pavers grows and I shape the space to fit my need. By the end of the first chorus there is a new floor to the citadel and I am the only thing in it, sitting in it's centre playing my harp.

But a room needs doors and windows, I play them into existence along with stairs connecting to the lower floor and above to the roof. There it is done. The fury of the song calms, no longer a great silent crescendo as I inflate the space but a calm few repeating notes to keep it the same size.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸...¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸

It took them longer than I really wanted to wait to reach me but they have finally surrounded my new floor. Since I made the room take up all of the new space between top floor and roof they cant leap in from the other doors and they took extra time to arrange a quarter of their forces to come from above by climbing the outside of the citadel. Another half of them are balanced hanging on abseil lines outside waiting to smash through the windows. I must give them credit, the last quarter who have been waiting to come up from below haven't even started fidgeting during the wait for their allies to get into position.

With a huge crash my little room is full of bristling soldiers, all of them pointing some manner of weapon at me. There are men with guns trained on me from the edges of the room, each with a partner holding a sword in case I get into close combat. There are even a trio of young girls holding the points of three lances at my neck. Even then I simply continued to make the motions of playing the harp, unconcerned. It was the middle girl who spoke.

"Our master has a proposition for you, for all the vassals of Kelvis. We have seen how you all look down on him, disobeying his orders and disrespecting his rule, if you come to our side he will be gone and you will have a leader worthy of you. Your alternative is death, here, at our hands." I simply raised an eyebrow at her ... or tried anyway, I've never been able to do that. I always wind up looking faintly puzzled, "Oh?"

With a pluck of one string the windows and doors and passages to other levels all vanish. With no openings to the outside it is suddenly completely black in here, there is panic and stumbling as they all thrash about in shock. Still it only takes a moment for half a dozen torches to burst to life. In the dull gleam of their hand held and barrel mounted lights I smiled, truly amused for the first time in a long time. This body's demonic thirst for blood will be satisfied here and now.

When the music begins my smile only widens, they haven't even managed to locate the corner of the room I moved to when the lights went out yet and they're in a panic from a few noises. Of course they should be, that is the sound of my spell wearing off.

As the crystal notes of the harp fill the room I feel the cruelty of my actions. Each note represents a little of the space I created turning back into sound. At halfway through the song this room would be only just large enough for everyone to stand in it. A little after that their pulped remains would be under enough pressure to turn the carbon in their bodies into diamond. Once the music stopped ninety seven soldiers would be compressed into a crack that would have trouble fitting a sword point.

Drawing a little blood from my lip with my incisors I savour the taste, the combination of my demonic body, the impending doom of nearly a hundred people and the salty blood on my tongue shakes me with an almost orgasmic force. I sigh a little, even if I cant live on Earth anymore, do I really need to take it back? Living here, where magic is still magic and the great adventure of the lost past are nothing compared to what happens to you daily wouldn't be so bad. Whatever pleasures my body dictates I can indulge here, where I can barely satisfy a normal human body's desires on the world of my birth. I guess serving Kelvis for a few thousand years wont be so bad after all.

I take one last look around the room from my shadowy corner, one of them has noticed what is happening and is screaming in blind terror. One of the girls with the lances is crying openly, holding on to the leader and begging to be saved. One last taste of the blood lingering on my lip sends a shudder through me and weakens my knees.

I had best teleport out now, before I lose myself and get caught in my own trap. The dungeons would be best, I can sense a large number of lives there, presumably the imprisoned loyalists. No sooner is the thought done than I am there.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸...¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. .¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸

**Author's Note: Love these...things that she does that that thing up there with all the lines and the design things. I love that...anyway about the writing schedule I made I'm just gonna say fuck it and write all of Dragoon Kingdom. I'm gonna stop WD:ToS and Man Eater until Dragoon is complete. Because...I dunno why I'm just getting lots of feedback from this and my inspiration for this story is as bright as ever because of the anime cameos. I think adding anime cameos really helps when your in a mind slump. Anyway that's just my thoughts on it... oh yeah and if you look on the reviews page which...apparently you all do for some reason...you can also see this chapter there. **

**GREAT IDEA: Oh yeah guys I just got this sweet idea! Why don't we all get together and write a mini fic in the reviews page! It'll be awesome...unless you guys don't wanna do it. IF you don't wanna do it then fine! But seriously I was thinking of something like a really funny jokester/serious thing.**

**IF YOU THINK ITS A GREAT IDEA PICK UP YOUR PHONE AND DIAL 1 IF YOU THINK ITS A HORRIBLE IDEA PRESS 2...(Don't pick up your phone you nut!) **


	24. Angelous Chapter Finale

**_Angelous Chapter Finale  
Episode V: Marriage of Darkness!  
(Opening Theme: "Asthetics of Hate" Slipknot)  
(Narration: Kel)_**

Ok this officially sucks...

I was a female on an unknown ship orbiting Spira in a dungeon naked and about to get married in the next three hours. Oh man...Nobody in the universe could possibly have it as bad as me right now. I was standing up chained to a wall with my back facing a fat pervy guy with whip. He had on one of those weird face masks and a...thong...it was ultimately too gross.

" Come on pretty girl...why don't you scream for me." He said with a perverted tone while whipping me on the back with a leather whip. He lashed me about seven times now, it hurt so much I wanted to fucking cry. But I didn't yell...screaming is what perverts want from women when they feel some kind of pain or pleasure. I was a guy once...I know...Not that I'm into that kinda thing.

" Hey fatass...when I get my bracers back...you'd better be on a one way ship to another galaxy cause if I see you...your dead." I said breathing hard as I felt blood run down my back.

" Hmhmhmhmhmh...you said your gonna kill me little lady?" He said putting his broad hand ontop of my head. I just stared ahead at the wall. I would kick him in his fat gut but my legs were chained too.

"Goro...back off." A voice said as the door slammed open. Walking in was the guy with the one red angel wing and Xifore.

" You must excuse my grotesque vassal. I am sorry for the punishment but if a woman is to marry me she must be durable." He said looking down at me.

"I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!" I yelled to the point where you have that little squeak in your voice.

" Hmph I've changed my mind...Get her ready now." Xifore said with a grin. He turned around and walked out of the dungeon room with the one winged guy walking behind him. After he left abunch of mini andriods rushed me untangling me from the shackles and carried me through the halls. The andriod maids were persacom units that looked exactly like Chi from that anime Chobits. They said "Chi Chi." over and over again as they carried me into a make up room.

I kicked one of them and took off running but three more of those maid persacoms grabbed me and pulled me back. They wrapped me in measuring tape. " Measurements Bust: 33, Waist 23 and hips 33!" They calculated as I tried pushing them away.

"Ow!"

" Hold still ma'am!"

"Get off me!"

"GET BACK!!"

"You must relax"

"GET OFF!!"

"Are you a fire red or a pearly pink."

"I think red favors me alot...wait...NO GET OFF!!!"

" Red lipstick definitly suits you."

"NO I HATE THAT STUFF!!"

"GET OFF!"

They all pushed me at one time and I slipped and fell on my face infront of a mirror. I stood up and looked at the mirror at myself, geez I was HOT! I was wearing this white brides dress thing. I winked at myself, geez if I saw myself on the street I'd bow down for me to marry me too...wait...that didn't sound right. The persacoms grabbed my arms tight in a vice grip and lifted me off of my feet so I couldn't run away.

"AHH!!!" I screamed swinging left and right struggling. "LEMME GO! WHY WON'T ANYBODY UNDERSTAND I'M A GUY!! A GUY!! A GUY!! A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed all the way to the church. The girls carried me to the alter as I screamed, most of the soldiers in the seats around us were covering their ears and making comments but I didn't care. They stood me infront of the alter infront of Xifore whom was dressed in a black tux with a black cape over it. Standing behind him as a best man was the one red winged guy.

Standing at the alter with us as the preist was a guy I've never seen before he had spikey green hair that covered over one side of his face and a white suit. He opened the bible and clapped his hands, with that all of the soldiers stood up. "Dearly beloved, we're gather here today to join these two...yata yata yata..blah blah blah...Lord Xifore do you take this woman to be your bride, to have and to enslave? Through pain and agony? Til never do you part?" He said looking and with that everyone looked at Xifore whom just peered at me.

"I do."

"Lady Kel, do you take Lord Xifore to be your husband, to have and be enslaved by, Through your pain and agony? Til never do you part?"

My heart sank as two soldiers held their guns to my head. If I so much as started to speak the word nay or no they'd blow my brains out. This was one hell of a predicament...but as a man I can't go through with this...to save my life. I don't give a damn, living with this guy as his wife would be worse than death.

I looked up at Xifore as I inhaled deep and let out a breath of calming air. " I..." Just before I was about to refuse I heard a faint tapping sound. Everyone looked to the doors to see rolling in were two golden bracelets. My eyes grew wide as I seen them rolling on their sides towards the alter.

"What the...grab those bracelets at once!" Xifore ordered. Like Jackie Chan I kicked both of the soldiers aside and dashed towards the bracers. Soldiers from the seats leaped into the air at the bracers I dove at them as well reaching my hands out.

* * *

**(CGI)  
(CGI Theme song: "Big Thangs Poppin" -T.I) **

The soldiers piled onto the bride in a huge dogpile. The man with the green hair kicked over the alter stand as he Xifore and the one winged angel stood staring at the pile. "They stopped her right?" The green man said looking up at Xifore whom just scowled.

"How...How did those bracers get out? Someone is in my fortress! Set out a search for the intruder!" Xifore ordered taking his cape off and pointing into the distance. Soldiers held up their rifles and dashed out of the church.

The soldiers on the dog pile all of a sudden with an invisible force was blown back they flew everywhere like the speed of bullets slamming all over the church. Standing in a small crater was a boy with his arms crossed he wore a black suit like spikey tux with ruffles and wide spikey cuplinks and spikey shoes that curled alittle at the toe. Swaying behind him was a crimson red cape. His hair was a spikey silver color and his eyes were as blood red as his cape. (His cloths are alot like Overlord Zetta's)

"Hmph." He said grasping his fist as blue and black energy formed around it. He spread out his power as the fire aura around himself slowly grew.

* * *

I slammed my fist into my palm feeling that incredible unlimited power return to me. I felt even stronger than I was acouple days ago when I was knocked out. "Overlord Kelvis so you've reverted to your original form." Xifore said with a grin. 

" Yeah, ya know how it is." I said cracking my neck left and right.

"Brilliant letting yourself get captured so you could sneak in one of your recruits to set up your revival." He said as purple and black electricity formed around his body and his aura began to show itself.

"Huh?...uh yeah that's exactly what I did." I said pointing at him with a big fat LIE. "But never mind that...right now I'm gonna destroy this ship and get rid of you three whack jobs." With that I cracked my knuckles with a grin.

"Is that so?" Xifore asked looking up.

" Damn right." I said.

" Kion, Nero." Xifore ordered stepping back as the two stepped forward. There was harsh silence in the air as we all just stood there. I remember this one winged angel guy Nero. They both slowly stepped down from the alter, Kion unbuttoned his suit coat and threw it aside then loosened his tie.

* * *

**_(Turn Base Battle Start!) _**

**(Battle Theme: "Chaotic Dance" Baten Kaitos) **

Standing in a hexagon grid was Kel with his arms crossed. Across from him was Kion holding a book while his hands were tucked in his pockets while Nero who was standing beside him held dual rapier swords. 

**Kel- HP: 999,999,999/ MP: Infinite----------(Break)---------Kion- HP: 139,999/ MP: 9999  
-------------------------------------------------------- (Break)-------- Nero- HP: 450,999/MP: 9999**

**(ORDER)  
1.) Kion  
2.) Kel  
3.) Nero  
4.) Nero  
5.) Kion  
6.) Kel  
**

Kion read afew scriptures out of his book then shut it. He looked at Kel as a dark aura covered his body, stepping out of the dark aura was replica of Cloud Strife. He ran towards Kel slashing him from left to right up and down then completed the move with a final downward strike. "OMNI SLASH!" He yelled just before jumping back into position. He transformed back into his normal self. **(-159,000HP to Kel) **

Kel took one step forward then raised his one hand up appearing out of the air was a black portal with thousands of screaming demons and fiends. Shooting out of the portal was a giant fist that struck both Nero and Kion. The large stone fist drew back and the portal disappeared. **(-395,999HP to both Nero and Kion.)**

**(Kion faints)**

Nero raised up one of his blades and used Full Cure to fully regain all of his stamina and health. **(Full Recovery to Nero) **

Nero raised his right sword up and a sphere of energy appeared over his blade. He slashed downward as three waves of energy fired out seemingly at the same time. He slashed left and right with his two swords shooting out blades that chopped through Kel's body. Kel dropped to one knee then stood up immediately. **(-322,000HP to Kel) **

Kel phases out then appears behind Nero he kicks him into the air and Nero goes flying up. Kel appears with Gilgamesh in hand slashes Nero ten times phasing in and out then kicked him back down to the ground. Kel phased in just back in his position while keeping his arms crossed. **(-999,999HP to Nero) **

**(Nero Faints)**

* * *

I stood there across from Xifore, Nero and Kion were lying dead on the ground infront of us. "As expected your skills are admirable." He said spreading out his arms. 

" Two bastards down one to go." I said grabbing the hilt of Gilgamesh and tossing him at Xifore like a boomerang. It flew at the alter and exploded on contact. Xifore flew out of the rubble with a front flip then flew down directly at me. Xifore was about 7 feet tall and ripped so you could only image what it looked like me fighting him and I'm only 5'9.

He slammed down infront of me and swung one of his huge fists. Like Spider-Man I leaned all the way back dodging the punch the grabbed his wrist and quickly flew around it while twisting his arm causing his entire body to twist. He fell on his back then quickly jumped to his feet and slammed his large foot into my chest knocking the wind straight out of me.

I went flying back at high speed while keeping my palm along the floor sliding back. I came to a stop in the hallway out of the chapel then stood up to see him flying at me in slow mo. I raised my fist up to throw a punch at him and he raised his right fist as well and our fists clashed causing a shockwave to move apart the hallway with a four point crater around us.

When the air closed off from both of us I went flying back even further and he flew into the opposite direction. I slammed through probably five to ten soldiers and persacom robos then stood looking into the distance. I looked left and right until a large hand slammed out the bottom of the hallway. He grabbed me by the front of my ruffle shirt and pulled me down into the ground with him.

We were both falling through what looked to be a hanger with lots of airships around. We fought while we were falling, he punched me directly in my face and I spun around once kicking him in the side of his face. He grabbed my leg and swung me around tossing me straight through an airship and hitting the garage floor causing a large dent. I flipped onto my feet as soldiers cleared the way.

I looked up at Xifore to see him holding his palms up he fired off a series of highspeed energy rounds like a machinegun energy blast. I raised up a dome like ball of energy around my body blocking and deflecting the energy waves. The waves caused a series of explosions around the hanger as an airship went flying into the air. I jumped straight into the air with the air ship and slammed both of my feet on it. I thrusted my thighs forward double kicking the airship straight at him.

The airship hit him taking straight into another room of this massive space coloney. I flew up like Neo from the Matrix straight through the huge hole into a bio like area with grass, a lake and a false sky. I landed down in the grass looking around for him desperately.

POW POW POW POW POW POW!!

Xifore slammed through a grove of trees and close lined me causing me to three flips before hitting the ground. I jumped onto my feet and leaped straight up to get a look at the field he had close lined me and ran. It's bad to have your back on the opponent and especially if he's as strong as Xifore.

I flipped backwards in mid air and looked around, he was gone?! Out of nowhere abunch of meteors came flying straight at me, I phased out and appeared right behind the source which was Xifore. I spun around and kicked him over the side of his head and he went flying straight into the dirt. Seconds after he hit the ground he flipped onto his feet, I phased out and appeared on the ground infront of him.

I threw my right fist forward for a haymaker punch but he grabbed my right arm and wrapped his whole palm around my wrist then picked me up and slammed me straight into the dirt. Upon hitting the ground with my left hand I slammed my palm on the ground causing black and blue electricity to shoot from my palm and call forth a spear from pure dark alchemy.

I spun the spear around and stabbed him in his shoulder. He slid away from me and pulled the spear out like it was toothpick. "Hmhmhmh...you are skilled...very skilled indeed." He laughed.

" I know...you don't have to tell me..." I said spitting a small wad of blood to the side. "The game's over I'm gonna kill you on behalf of trying to marry me."

" Hmhmhmh...do you think I wanted to marry you because I loved you?" Xifore asked raising an eyebrow.

" Uh...wasn't that the idea?" I said raising an eyebrow like Jim Carrey.

" Of course not you fool...If I'd married you then that gives me all rights to your world and everything you own. I would have killed you and taken that world for myself. Without the hassle of having to fight all of your vassals." Xifore said with a grin that made him look like Dr.Eggman.

" Well can't exactly say that didn't hurt." I said sarcastically.

"But the jokes on you though boy...though you may kill me I don't think you can stop this colony from falling on your world." He said.

"WHAT!?!" I yelled.

"That's right...The moment we began fighting I sensed I couldn't defeat you with this newfound power of yours even if I maxed out...so I set the colony to fall on your central state thus destroying the Dragoon Army." He laughed maniaclly. I looked up to see that Spira was getting bigger and bigger and the colony began to rock.

"Uh-oh." I said starting to run towards the window to bust out of it. Before I could reach it I was punched in the side of the head sending my sliding off to the side. I rubbed my jaw and watched in slow motion as Xifore flew straight at me with a punch. He tried to punch me from left to right but I dodged all of them by side stepped and bending my body alittle.

"If you want to save your world you'll have to get past me first! I estimate the time for your empire's downfall in 5 minutes!" He said as he was punching at me.

"Heh! If you want me to fight you then you should have said so." I slammed my foot straight up into his chin causing him to fly straight up. He flipped in mid air as I phased out appearing behind him, I spun around in a small tornado and slammed one of my feet into a side of his head. He flew down in a spinning vortex hitting the ground.

I did a loop d loop and flew straight through four or five different iron walls like a bullet landing out into the heated atmosphere. The heat was so intense I thought I was gonna fry out here. I could see that the colony was moving at high speed and steady speeding up as the dark vacuum of space turned into the blue sky.

* * *

**(Inside the Castle)**

Etna, Flonne, Namine and Hanako rushed out of a dark portal and looked straight up. In the castle halls and outside of the city of Bevelle were hundreds of dead Crimson Fang soldiers, rebellion soldiers and citizens.

"What is that thing?!" Etna asked looking up.

Hurdling towards the planet from the sky was a large beaming red ball of metal and flame.

"It...it looks like a giant spaceship!" Namine said looking up at it and grasping her fist.

"Etna, Namine, Flonne, Hanako!" A voice said and with that they all turned to their right to see Blaze running in battle armor up to them. "What is that?!" He asked looking up seriously.

" I don't know but it's headed straight for the castle! We have to evacuate all of the citizens and soldiers quick!" Flonne said. "We have to end this meaningless fighting and leave this place!"

"But it's the central capital we can't..." Blaze said before Flonne walked up to him and slapped him in his face.

"Blaze!" Flonne yelled. With that he saluted and phase shifted away from them. "We'd better do our part too..it's what the King would want!"

"Your right babe let's go." Etna said dashing off first. The four of them ran through the castle helping along maids and servents whom have been trapped by the fighting or too scared to leave. Blaze, Gale, Micheal and Max ordered the soldiers to evacuate the city. The enemy soldiers also aideded in the evacuation.

Etna, Flonne, Namine and Hanako helped a couple out of Bevelle and the couple ran off into the Macalania Woods. "Was that the last of them?" Hanako asked.

" I think so." Etna responded. "We'd better..."

Etna stopped and looked up at the sky once more to see a figure in a red came flying down towards the capital. "Boss?" With that she took everyone's attention.

"The King?!" Flonne said with a squeak.

"COME ON!!" Etna ordered dashing into the city limits again.

* * *

**(Kel's POV) **

  
I slammed down into my thrown room and landed down on the pearl like floor before standing up and dodging one of Xifore's techniques. The entire sky was blood red now and I had little time to do something about the falling colony. Xifore was too fucking annoying I couldn't just obliterate him because he's too strong to be taken out that kind of way. 

He threw his right fist at me and I caught his fist then grabbed his wrist with both my hands and spun him around three times before letting him go flying up towards the falling colony. I reached into a black hole and pulled Gilgamesh out again. "Ready to do this Gil?!" I yelled.

"Ready when you are!" He replied.

"BAN-KAI!!" We both yelled at the same time as I held the buster sword. In a black fire like aura I lashed out Gilgamesh's new form. A pitch black lightsaber. I pointed my blade up at Xifore whom was flying back at the colony. "EJECUCCION OCULTA (Blind Execution)" With that I phased out and appeared on the other side of the space colony high into the air.

SHUNK

SHINK

SLIT

SHAAA!

The colony was sliced like an apple into four slices along with Xifore two seconds after they fell apart in mid air the colony and Xifore faded into darkness. Upon their disappearance I made Gilgamesh disappear and fell back letting the wind take me. I fell straight down like Roxas while closing my eyes.

Just...let me fall...

I fell for what seemed to be an eternity before I felt a pressure around my head and body, felt like alot of people had caught me or grabbed me. When I opened my eyes my head was resting in Etna's lap. I looked straight up at her, she grinned at me. I'd expect no tears from her. She probably knew I'd come back... Standing around us was just about everyone from Gabriel and Blaze to Gale and Micheal.

"Heh...hey errybody." I said waving my hand.

"That's some entrance...showing off again as usual." Oblivion said with a sigh.

" Couldn't resist." I replied.

" I almost hate to come down on such a touching moment but we have abit of a problem bossman." Gabriel said cutting through Zenumasu and Shadow.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Alots happened you see the god generals were..."

And she told me everything, my army is slowly but surely collapsing on itself. Me dividing power among four guys who seemed trusting was a mistake it seems. This was shocking news to me, and very shocking news to find out Chris is actually down here trying to help out. He actually left the moon huh?

Alot has happened since I was gone and since this is my kingdom it's my problem and I'll solve it. 

* * *

**  
Author's Note: Yes Kel is back and with a bang, his bracers have been upgraded by a mysterious savior and now he's stronger than ever. Now the story from here on through the Agua Chapters will be nothing but funny and everyday stuff. Trying to leave the fighting behind awhile start slow then speed up with the action again. **


	25. Aqua Chapter: Ep I

_  
_**_Aqua Chapter  
Episode I: Fuuuuuture!!!!  
(Opening Theme: "This Machine"-Crush 40)  
(Narration: 3rd POV)_**

It was around mid night in the Macalania forest. Appearing from a black orb covered in white electricity was a girl standing at 5'9. She had white hair held back in a spikey bun that pointed upward. Her eyes were shielded in thick snow goggles. She wore a white belly shirt with a red cross on it and a long red scarf around her neck that covered her mouth like a ninja. Black spandex shorts and tall black combat boots with red straps on it.

She looked around left and right then placed her hand over her ear and kneeled down on one knee.

"Come in HQ." She said.

" HQ here..." An old man's voice rang in her ear. "Did you make it through safe? Your not missing any limbs are ya?"

"Nope, it's a success..." She replied with a nod.

"Great...now we can save our time! Continue with the mission Kelcy." The old man on the other end replied.

"Roger that...Kelcia out." She replied switching off her comlink.

**_(Objective: Infiltrate Dragoon Fortress and find Shadow)  
(Mission Theme: "I am" Crush 40)_**

The girl phased in appearing on a tall tree that looked over the front gates of Bevelle. She jumped onto that gate and leaped down appearing in between an alley. Constantly patrolling the streets were a total of five soldiers with heavy rifles patrolling every 3 minutes like clockwork.

Ignoring them she looked up at the large castle sitting which looked like a giant black spike sticking out of the ground. Constantly patrolling the castle walls were machina sentries and airships with spotlights pointing into all different kinds of directions.

"Security is tighter than I thought it would be." She said to herself. Through her goggles she could analyze and see weakpoints in walls and slots of the city. She ran down the alley she was in and stopped when she spotted a flash light on the corner she was about to turn. "They patrol even the alleys...I see the Overlord really knows his stuff."

The sounds of footsteps as the girl jump onto the wall, she began to stick like a bug as she slowly climbed up it like Spider-Girl. The sentries turned the corner where she was once standing and walked down that alley.

She peered across the rooftops to see floating machina patrolling the rooftops. "The rooftops too? Your being difficult." She said flipping onto one of the ceiling from the wall. She pulled out a small black knife from behind her and threw it at the castle wall. It stabbed into the wall and exploded like a grenade.

Instantly sirens alerted and rushing over to the incident were hundreds of machina and soldiers. The girl took the opportunity to run she jumped from rooftop to rooftop and landed on the bridge connecting the city to the castle. Standing at the bridge were two sentry soldiers they both immediately pointed their guns at her upon arrival.

"State your name and business." One of them commanded.

"Uh hehe..." She said waving both her hands with a smile. She kneeled down and phased out she ran past them in slow motion then sped up leaving behind a cload of dust. The two soldiers were pointing their guns at a lump of air.

"Wha...what was that?" One of the soldiers said falling over.

The girl dashed off through the hallways with her hands swaying behind her zooming past guards, maids and butlers. Walking through the hallway was Gale with a book in hand. He had just stepped out of the library, she spotted him and smiled alittle as she sped past him causing his book to fly out of his hand.

"DAMMIT KEL!" He yelled.

"Hehehehe." She laughed as she ran.

Walking out a room was a figure with shortesh black hair swayed back with oval black sunglasses on. She slammed straight into him without looking both of them went flipping and skipping along the ground until they both hit a wall. She was lying ontop of the boy and he quickly pulled her off of him.

"Huh?" He looking at her.

**_(Objective Complete!)  
(Rank: B, Eh it was ok) _**

"Ehh..." She leaned up rubbing behind her head. "Oww..."

"Hmm who are you?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

" Sh...Shadow!" She said pointing at him.

" Hm? How do you know my name?" He asked standing up and dusting himself off. She stood up and rubbed behind her head again.

"I'll tell you but first you'll have to come with me back to my time." She said.

"Your...Time?" He asked raising an eyebrow again.

" Yes." She said reaching behind her and pulling out a metal hexagon like pendant. She held it up and a bright blue light shone opening a spiraling vortex like portal. Shadow rubbed his chin while staring at the portal. "Please follow me through." She said with a smile holding her hand out to him.

"Well my mom always have told me never to follow strangers into spiraling vortex portals that lead to the unknown." He said. "Well what momma don't know won't hurt her."

He grabbed her hand as they both slowly disappeared. When the portal disappeared running behind it was Kel in blue chocobo pajamas. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself rubbing behind his head. "That's it no teleporting or opening portals after 10 o clock!"

* * *

Appearing in a dark ruin was both Kelcy and Shadow. The ruins they were standing in was destroyed, they were in the center of the new Dragoon Kingdom which was a baron wasteland. Shadow's eyes grew wide, the skies were blood red and clouds were dark grey. The city of Bevelle was covered in black fire. 

" What happened here?" Shadow asked watching giant demonic creatures the size of shopping malls sail the skies. "Is this.." The oceans were replaced with lava and the sun burned darkness on the land.

"This is Spira 20 years in the future from your current time." She said.

" Spira? 20 years? We've jumped 20 years into the future?" Shadow asked turning to her.

" Hm as calm as always you were always like that." She said.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Kelcia, Daughter of Kelvis and Shurelia...I've brought you back to this time master to discuss with you our current situation." She said sitting down on a rock looking up at him.

"Hm..." Shadow muffled and sat down on a stone across from her. "Begin." He said holding out his palm to her. He seemed to show no surprise in her being Kel's daughter although he was he would never show it.

"This is my father's world 20 years from now. This world was destroyed by him as well..." She explained. Shadow squeezed his palm shut.

"I knew he couldn't control all of that power." He said.

"No...it wasn't because he couldn't control it. It was because of my mother..." She explained. "Shurelia Cresent, a space elf from another galaxy far away. She came to Spira to run away from her own world and somehow my father and her met. They fell in love with one another and that's when they started to mate and have babies... After the third child was born...my little sister Spika. My father went beserk."

"Beserk?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, he destroyed everything and even killed my mother, Etna, Flonne, Hanako and anyone who he could get close enough too." She said curling up into a ball. "He even tried to kill us...his own children."

"What happened to him? Was he under someone's spell?" Shadow asked.

"No he wasn't bewitched in anyway, he was sick. We found out nearly five years later what was wrong with him..." She said pausing alittle.

"What?" Shadow asked again.

" My mom was from another galaxy called Trayze. Since her blood was different and her body had opposite effects of the beings in this galaxy that made my father go completely beserk." She said. "My mom knew this would happen to him but she loved him and figured since he was an overlord that he could overcome it but...inside my dad was still human despite how strong he was...he still lost it...he doesn't know remember his who he is or where he is...all that's going on in his head right now is destroy destroy destroy...I've been fighting my father for as long as I could remember."

" So what do you all plan to do? Fight him here or fix something in the past?" Shadow asked.

" Our mission is to assassinate Shurelia Cresent or move her away from Kel." Kelcy said standing up and facing away from him.

" But that way you'll never be born." Shadow said standing up.

"And that's a fate we're willing to accept." A voice said. Shadow turned around to see a boy with silver hair and topaz eyes. He wore a black vest and a red cape with heavy black pants wrapped in red belts. He flipped down landing just infront of Shadow.

"Your really willing to put your existence on the line?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. I'd rather not exist then live in this reality." He replied.

" You really don't have to do that...since you have this time travel thing down why not get Kel here to take care of this?" Shadow asked.

" We've thought of that but our father's current level in your world isn't nearly a quarter the power that our father in this time has. His beserked state has given him some of the most fiercesome powers anyone's ever seen." The boy replied.

" You won't know unless you try." Shadow said looking down on him. "Hmm I used to look at everything logically too...but Kel made me realize that data on a computer and hands on things are completely different." The two children peered at Shadow awhile. "Anyway what have you got to lose? If Kel from my time dies then you'll be non existent and the future will be fairly decent."

" Hmm..." The two children looked at one another.

"Let's go and get our dad."


	26. Aqua Chapter FINALE

**_Aqua Chapter Finale  
Episode II: It's time to kick my own ass!  
(Opening Theme: "Fight Together"-Disgaea 2)  
(Narration: Kel) _**

  
Yuna dropped to her knees as she dropped the brotherhood sword in her Swordsman garment. Tidus tried to get up but I kicked him and he went sliding back along the dirt. On the ground infront of me was Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Tidus, Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, Leblanc, Logos and Ormi. 

"You all are pathetic, you don't even make good rebels." I said staring down at all of them.

"Why...why can't we defeat you?" Gippal said coughing up blood.

"Because I'm a FRIGGIN OVERLORD!" I said raising my hand up as a dark blue flame appeared over my fist like a ball.

"Yeah and he has great life insurance." Gabriel said out of nowhere. A big anime sweatdrop appeared on the side of my head at the thought her saying that again.

"Gabriel...shut up." I said with a straight face.

" So you pathetic curs are gonna give up?" I asked as a darkblue flame spiraled around my feet.

" No...no never!" Tidus pleaded.

" Fool!" I raised up my right palm and blasted him in the face with a high def light blue beam. When the beam cleared he was gone. "There now anybody else wanna fuck with me!?"

" TIDUS!" Yuna screamed.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahaaa!!" I laughed evilly.

" Wow nice laugh have you been practicing?" Gabriel asked standing just beside me.

"Yeah I have, did ya notice?" I asked looking at her.

"Yup it's really improved." She replied slapping me on the back once which I detested.

"Lock up these fools and let's get back to the castle...I'm in the mood for cheesecake." I said turning around and walking out of Mushroom Rock. As soon as I exited soldiers were running in past me to aprehend the rest of the FAYTH rebellion. Now that their all taken care of, Dr.Monami is getting on finding those spheres of destruction or whatever and Blaze beating the shit out of that Red Armored guy who was destroying my property...there is no more problems to handle in the world now.

I crossed my arms and nodded to myself. I guess it's time for me to take one big NAP!

Just when I was about to phase out running up to me was Shadow and two kids I'd never seen before in my entire life. A boy and a girl, the girl looked alittle like a dark skinned Anko with silver hair and the boy looked something like Jio Freed from 666 satan. "Shadow? Where the hell have you been?!" I asked. It wasn't because I was concerned..I called out his name because I didn't feel like finding the remote to my television set and I was already lying on my couch. I didn't want to get up and find it...when he never came I got some maid to do it but that isn't the point...his ass should have been around he's my bodyguard not that I need one anyway.

" I've been out." He said in somewhat of a smartass kind of tone.

"Watch your mouth before I stick my foot in it you worthless fool." I said pointing at him.

"Whatever pencil dick, we need your help." Shadow said staring at me with that still face. I swear he and Blaze can pass for brothers with that attitude. I mean how can he say pencil dick with a straight face...WHO CAN SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE? That shit is hilarious.

" You asshole...how can you show up late, call me pencil dick and have the balls to ask for MY help! Do you know who I am!! I'M A..." I started before he cut me off.

"Friggin Overlord we ALL know." He said.

" Ok since you wanna be a smartass I'm cutting your pay." I said pointing at him again.

"What do I care?" He said with a shrug. "Are you gonna help us or not?"

" Us? We? Who the hell are those two people behind you?" I asked pointing to them.

"Their your...their your newest vassals." He said looking back at the two children for asecond.

"Oh." I said crossing my arms. Yeah I didn't really care there are some people that work for me whom I've never even heard of before. "Anyway what's the problem?" The kids stayed silent and Shadow started to talk. I raised my hand and he shut his mouth.

"I wanna hear it from them." I said pointing at the wonder twins. They both looked at eachother, the boy put his hands in his pockets and looked off like alittle punk and the girl stepped forward blushing while tinkering with her fingers.

"Um...fathe...I mean Overlord Kelvis, we have a favor...we're not actually your vassals. We're from...another Netherworld." She said rubbing behind her head now. For some reason she was nervous maybe because she was dazzled by my manly features. I am wearing my coat open so that my six pack would show. Damn I have nice abs. I am just too gorgeous.

" Another Netherworld?" I said leaning back abit. "Cool...Give your Overlord my regards and tell him I'm way cooler than he is."

" That's just the thing, our Overlord has gone insane, he slaughters people for no reason and destroying countless things. Please Overlord Kelvis please Father! Help us!" She said grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Did you just call me father?" I asked raising an eyebrow. With that Shadow, The boy and the girl's eyes grew wide. "I'm not a preist..I'm a FRIGGIN OVERLORD!" I said whipping my hand away from her and laughing out loud like an idiot.

" Oh.." The three of them sighed as if they dodged a bullet or something.

"Anyway so what you people are sayin is that you want me to give your Ovelord the boot?" I asked crossing my arms to my chest. The boy and girl both nodded. "Hmmm...Well I don't really have anything else to do and I must admit I'm abit anxious to see this other Netherworld." They both looked at me seriously for a moment.

"What?" I asked shrugging.

"It's..it's nothing." The girl said smiling while staring at me.

"Well if it's nothing then lets get goin." I said cracking my neck left and right with my arms crossed.

" Right." She reached behind her and pulled out a hexagon shaped pendant. It looked like a kakugane one of those things that activate a Buso Renkin. She held it up and like a chaos emerald it shot open a blue spiralling vortex of doom. Well it wasn't a vortex of doom I just like to add 'of doom' to things. Like the blinder of doom or the refridgerator door of doom! Adding 'of doom' kicks ass.

" Well let's go." I was the first to jump into the portal. I was in this cool spinny tunnel thing you know those space tunnels that look all colorful when you do some kind of warp speed flight thing. The tunnel wasn't all that long I sort of exited as soon as I entered. I landed down in a ruin like building flipping and landing down on my feet. Shadow flipped down as well landing beside me and the two kids landed down as well.

I looked around this place looked like Judgement Day. Oceans of lava, skies as red as blood and nearly everything was on fire. The buildings resisted some flame but they were burning like hell. I looked around at this ruin...for some reason it looked kinda familiar. "Hey Shadow...doesn't this place...look kinda familiar to you?" I asked looking around. " I could swear this was my throne room."

Seriously, there was the huge pool sized bed but it was broken down and ripped, lots of the walls had huge holes in them. I walked up to a huge portrait on the wall. On it was a woman with really long silver hair with lots of markings on her face. You know like ancient runes or designs. She had purplish violet eyes and light brown skin and she was sitting down in a chair with a white gown on. The man standing up in the suit who stood beside the chair...a piece where his face was was ripped out.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked pointing at the picture.

" Boss I don't think we should linger here...we should go and find the Overlord and take care of him as soon as possible." Shadow said. He sounded almost like he tried to rush me out or something.

" No...answer my question nave!" I said pointing at him. Shadow sorta knows everything so I figured he'd know about this woman.

" Err...she's the Overlord's maiden, his wife..now let's go." Shadow answered with abit of annoyance.

" Really what's her name?" I asked looking up at her. Walking up beside me was the girl with a smile she stared up at the picture. I looked over at her. "Wow...ya know you really favor her." I said pointing at her.

"She's my mom." She replied with a smile.

"Really? Wow...where is she now?" I asked.

" She passed away." The girl said turning away from me.

" How'd she go! It was that bastard Overlord wasn't it?" I asked clenching my fist.

" No." She nodded. " She felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for...hurting someone. And she passed away from a broken heart."

" Psh...and I thought this woman was smart, what a fool." I said crossing my arms while looking up at her. The girl turned around to face me quickly with a scowl.

"What did you say?!" The boy said stomping down once.

"If she hurt someone or afflicted them in any kinda way why the fuck didn't she just apologize?" I asked with a shrug. "Or just not give a damn! If she's the wife of the Overlord she doesn't have to really apologize or anwser to nobody but the Overlord."

" Like she could!" The boy yelled. "You've got no right to talk about her that way! You couldn't possibly understand the suffering she went through! You don't even know what happened and your running your mouth like that!!"

" Your right...I take it back...she isn't a fool." I said with a shrug. With that they both lowered their glares at me. "I just thought about it...since she's the Overlord's wife and she doesn't really have to take shit from anybody but him...the person she must have hurt was the Overlord...well that's too bad for his ass he couldn't control his crazy ass wife."

The girl laughed alittle and the boy turned away from me. Who cares about him. "Anyway let's find this Overlord guy and kick his ass around abit." I said grasping my fist. "Hmm...wow I can sense a powerful mana in the air...it's like a bad stinch it's everywhere in this place."

Suddenly the floor began to shake. "Oh no...it's...it's father!" The girl yelled.

Exploding before us in a black flame of doom...heh DOOOOOM. Anyway appearing before us was a figure standing at 6 feet, he had long silver flame like hair that went all the way down to his feet. He had a thick beard that swayed like it was fire and his skin was dark. His eyes were blood shot...he wore a black suit of armor under a black cape with with spikey shoulderpads. Covering his body was black electricity.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY NETHERWORLD?!" He asked his voiced boomed like thunder.

"I take it your the Overlord?" I said crossing my arms again while my cape swayed in the wind.

"This mana...it's...it's impossible." Shadow said calmly as he slowly stepped backwards. "So this is..him in the future?"

"This is who in the future?" I asked looking at Shadow.

" Err...you'll find out soon enough I guess." He replied looking at me.

" Whatever...dumb vassal... You guys just grab a seat and watch how he gets his ass handed to him." I said holding up my fist a giant black shockwave emitted from my fist cancelling out his aura.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY NETHERWORLD?!" He asked as his aura returned.

"I'm here to take it from you!" I said as a red flame appeared over my heart. I squeezed the flame as it flew to my feet and forced my hair to stick upward and turn silver. "HIYA!" I bent my knees and tucked my arms back like powering up on DBZ. With that I blasted him backward abit and started running towards him.

**BOSS: Psycho Overlord Kel  
(Battle Theme: "Stronger" By Kanye West) **

I slammed into him and punched him once in the rib then spun around with a backknuckle swing to his face and slammed my foot into his chest. He went flying backwards out of the building and flying straight through the air slamming through two more buildings. I stepped down hard and leaped into the air.

I raised my right hand appearing over the area where the Nameless Overlord had fell was a giant seal. The seal unlocked and falling out of it was a giant meteor. The meteor slammed onto the earth causing a grand explosion that sent buildings flying back and breaking apart. When the light and dust cleared there was a giant meteor and standing there in the midst of the explosion was the silver haired man in black armor. His cape was ripped... He looked up at me.

"GET OUT!! GET OUT OF MY NETHERWORLD!!!" He punched the ground sending him flying up at me. He flew up clearing alot of space in no time and slammed his fist into my jaw. I slowly curved my head to the side from the hit, I clenched my jaw then slammed my foot into his jaw as I was falling back.

I flipped backwards recovering from the hit. I reached into my Hammer space and pulled out Gilgamesh. I flew towards him and swung Gilgamesh downward. He blocked with his forearm then kicked me in the side of the head and I went flying back down to the ground. I flipped backwards and held my swung under me. I kicked off of it and flew straight back up at him.

I flew up at him like Cloud and swung from the left to right upward but he knocked the sword straight out of my hand then slammed his foot into my chest again. I went flying straight down towards the ground at highspeed. "AHHH!!" I yelled. I was flying down so fast I couldn't even control my body.

I slammed onto the ground landing in a huge crater. My body felt extreme pressure so extreme that my nose bled until I quickly leaned up. I looked up at the guy whom was just standing there in mid air. I looked over at Gilgamesh whom was just stuck there in the ground. He knocked...Gilgamesh out of my hand? Nobody's ever done that before...

He held out his palm and appearing in his palm out of darkness was a black sword that was shaped like two crocodile jaws. It had big anime like eyes and opened it's jaws wide like a pair of plyers then snapped shut. With a big dash boost he flew down towards me. I flew over to Gilgamesh and pulled him from the ground then turned around to see Shadow taking him on.

Shadow's two bio weapons transformed into two Cadablog swords. He grabbed each of them and held them up in a cross guard but the Overlord's Crocodile blade snapped onto both of the swords and snapped them like twigs. My eyes widened as I watched the blade's jaws open and snap onto Shadow's shoulder.

I phased out and appear just above both of them and slammed Gilgamesh onto the Overlord's shoulder. I felt a snap like sensation through the blade then brought Gilgamesh up. There was a huge crack in Gilgamesh like someone had taken a bite out of him or something. The Overlord's croc blade let go of Shadow casting him below where the young girl caught him covered in blood. His Crocodile blade snapped onto Gilgamesh and with a bite Gilgamesh..busted in two and my heart dropped to see his anime like eyes slowly disappear.

"I'm sorry...my master."

His big arm wrapped around my neck and he spun around with me tossing me straight down into a lake of lava. "Gilgamesh..." I said going back to the old memories as I fell. "GILGAMESH!!" I landed on the lava despite the heat and flew up at the Overlord with blinding rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

I slammed straight into his chest my fist slammed through his armor shattering just a small hole in the breastplate. I punched him about ten to eleven more times in the face then spun around kicking him in the side of his head sending him flying over.

"I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

Appearing above me were giant fire balls about twenty to thirty of them above my head. Like a bigger Overlord's Wrath. " DIIIEE!!" I brought my palms down and the giant fireballs flew towards him. They all landed symotaneously in the spot where he landed causing an explosion to get bigger and bigger.

When the flames and smoke cleared there was a giant hole so deep I couldn't see the bottom. I was breathing hard as my hands pulsated with dark electricity.

"Heh...heh...his mana...i-it's still as powerful as ever!" I said leaning back. Shooting out of the hole was a giant bone snake, it looked like Zabimaru!? Five more bonesnakes went flying at me I leaned backwards dodging one of them and flew off dodging the others as they continously flew at me.

* * *

Shadow cringed in pain as Kelcy held him. "Don't worry I'll heal you." She said placing her hand over the large jaw marks across his left shoulder. Green aura rained over his wound as it slowly closed up. 

"It's...it's over now...Father is getting serious." The boy said. "GET OUT OF THERE WE CAN'T TAKE HIM WE HAVE TO RETREAT!" Shadow reached up to the boy grabbing his arm.

"Heh in Dragoon Kingdom kid..." Shadow smirked as blood gushed from his mouth.

* * *

" WE DON'T GIVE UP!!" I yelled as my silver and bluish aura surrounded my body in a raging flame. I clapped my palms together by my side. "Kaaaa...maaaa...haaaa..maaaa...HAAAAAAAA!!" I forced my palms forward shooting a massive turbine sized blast towards the bottomless hole. The wave casted the bone snakes to dust as it filled the hole causing another massive nuke sized explosion. 

When the smoke cleared rising from the dark hole was a figure with no shirt on and long silver hair that looked like a long tail. His left hand was just five huge bone snakes and his right arm was covered in darkness with a huge dark lightsaber like lance. His legs like a huge dark machina like reverse joint legs. On his back were ten black wings with five on each side.

"Noway!" I said backing up. "His mana is even more powerful than before!"

**FINAL BOSS: Omegus Overlord Kel  
(Battle Theme: "Support Me"- Sonic Adventure 2) **

I flipped back clapping my hands together creating a spear of pure lightening, I threw it like Zues and it slammed into a shield disappearing into thunder particles. The Overlord spread out it's wings blasting thousands of white lasers out into all different directions they met together and flew towards me. I clapped my hands and appearing around me was a hexagon shield. One of the lasers blasted straight the shield like a baseball through a glass window. It struck my back and my shield shatter then next thing I know I'm being blasted left and right by these white lasers.

It felt like I was being shot on all sides by machine guns.

I fell from the skies as my eyesight became blurry. "Uhhh..." I winced in pain. Before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of warm hands embrace me. I looked up to see a woman with long red hair. She was staring down at me..."Uhhh..."

"Are you...are you ok?" The woman asked peering at me.

" I don't know he looks spaced out." Another voice said hovering over me. "Hellooooo?"

"Elmira?...Gale?" I said with a straight face.

Gale looked different, standing before me wasn't the guy I usually see it was a grown man with long hair and slick jawline that was cooler than mine. Elmira looked older as well..."Hey...man I haven't seen you like this in twenty years." Elmira said with a smile. She placed her hand on my forehead and in an instant I felt better. There wasn't any holes in my body and no blood was escaping.

I leaned up to see Shadow, an older looking Shadow, Micheal, Blaze, Gabriel, Lysander, Grace, Zenumasu, Oblivion still looked the same oddly.

"What the hell..." I said rubbing my forehead.

" Hmm...twenty years...man it's kind of odd looking at you like this years later." Gabriel said poking me with a stick. I snatched it away from her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said snapped snatching the twig out of her hand.

" No time for that now." Blaze said turning his back on us. He looked straight up to see the awesome Overlord floating above us.

"Oh right that guy." I said standing to my feet. I raised up my hand and nothing happened..."Oh...that's right...Gilgamesh." I said clenching my fist and looking up at him.

" I'm sorry I haven't showed up. Since you went berserk I cancelled our contract and never returned. Looks like I had a change of heart in the nick of time." Blaze said placing a hand on my shoulder.

" We have to kill that guy." I said looking up at him. "I'm gonna need your help."

"Kel actually asking for help? That's rich." Grace said nudging me.

"Whatever...I don't feel too much like getting into a big argument so lets just get on with it." Zenu said drawing two dual katanas from his back.

"So let's go already." I ordered as I started to run towards him. Grace, Gabriel, Micheal and the others began run at a slow speed then they sped up running along with me at the same pace towards the Overlord.

**FINAL BOSS: Omegus Overlord Kel  
(Battle Theme: "Hero" Nickelback)  
PARTY: Future Grace, Future Gale, Future Gabriel, Future Elmira, Future Lysander, Future Zenumasu, Future Grace, Future Micheal, Future Blaze and Kel. **

I flew up at the Overlord clapping my hands and causing two huge Trigun like revolvers to appear. I blasted off rounds at the Overlord but the bullets were deflected off of it's silver shield. I phased out and appearing behind me were Zenumasu, Gale and Elmira. Gale attacked from the right side with two keyblades in hand and seven floating with minds of their own ahead. Zenumasu attacked from the left swinging his blades around with super speeding causing a sound barrier to cover around him and flying up the center was Elmira with two Mastermune swallow swords in hand.

They slammed into the domesphere shield as it shattered like glass infront of the unknown Overlord. Phasing in above him was Lysander and Grace. They both held their hands up and pointed their palms at the Overlord casting a double powered Gravity spell that caused the Overlord to go flying down towards the earth. It hit the ground and forced him three stories down into a crater.

Blaze phased in over him and switched his shadow sword into a large Wing Zero buster gun. He pointed it down at the lying carcus of the Overlord and blasted a huge shadow beam down at him. The Overlord tried to protect itself using a light barrier but the barrier broke like glass again and he was taken by the energy beam.

Huh?! Their...Theiy waaayy more powerful than they used to be!

When the explosion passed and the smoke subsided lying there was a normal human man sprawled out along the ground. His had long dreadlocks that went all the way down to the back of his knees and a long beard with two Jack Sparrrow like twists on his chin. I landed down on the ground and walked up to the man lying down on the ground.

The man opened his eyes slowly...

" Heh...heh...heh..." I was still breathing hard. It seemed I haven't fully recovered from my injuries.

He leaned upward alittle looking around left and right. "Ahhh what the hell? Where am I?" He asked looking up at me. He pointed at me. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell am I!? Who the hell are you?!" I asked pointing at him.

" I'M THE FRIGGIN OVERLORD OF THIS NETHERWORLD THAT'S WHO!" He said pointing to himself and jumping to his feet.

"NO I'M THE FRIGGIN OVERLORD NOW! CUZ I JUST KICKED YOUR ASS!" I said pointing at him.

"Actually..." Future Blaze started before we both looked at him.

"SHUT UP BLAZE!" We both said at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked pointing at him.

"A FRIGGIN OVERLORD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled.

"A FRIGGIN OVERLORD!" I yelled back.

* * *

_Acouple days later

* * *

_"And then me and you and everybody else teamed up in a really cool formation and took out this EVIL VERSION OF ME!" I said raising my hands up. "And we saved the FUTURE!" 

" Riiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhtttt..." Blaze said with a shrug.

"You don't believe me!?" I asked shrugging.

" Naturally." Blaze replied.

" Damn you Blaze! I command you to believe me at once!" I shouted pointing at him.

" Want me to tell you how your lying?" Blaze asked.

" Go ahead." I said pointing at him.

" Because I have actual footage that you were here the entire day last Thursday. You didn't go anywhere..." Blaze said holding up a sphere and throwing it to me.

"You keepin tabs on me?" I asked.

"I have to I'm your bodyguard." He said walking off.

I looked at the Sphere, after I walked out of Mushroom Rock road, I just turned and walksed straight home. Shadow, Kelcy and Trigger didn't even show up. I looked up from the Sphere..."Maybe it was just a dream." I said rubbing behind my head. Appearing on my back from dark mist was Etna.

"Hello there Boss." She said wrapping her arms around my neck snuggishly. "Well...The Activation Spheres have been found, Ziiiyon backed off and the FAYTH has been crushed."

"Hm guess there's nothing fun to do now." I said walking over to a balcony that looked over the entire city of Bevelle.

"Well not really." I cooed in my ear.

I smiled abit while looking over the city and feeling the wind. "There are more adventures out there and even more dangerous you can find them...If your willing to look." Etna said flipping and landing on the railing. I looked up at her and smiled.

"The journeys will begin and end with us." I said with a nod. "Without you Etna none of this would have been possible."

She sat down on the railing and looked at me with a devious gaze. "Bout time you noticed exactly how important I am around here." She said.

"Etna...will you...marry.." Before I could finish my sentence. I looked up at the morning sky to see a shining light falling onto the planet at a far distance.

"What is that?" She asked looking off into the distance.

"Don't know...let's go and find out." I said jumping over the railing.

_

* * *

Yet again off to another mysterious event, being the Overlord is just a series of events just like life. You tackle things as they come one at a time. Try to handle them all at once and you'll trap yourself. This is Overlord Kel signing out...I hope that you all visit me again sometime in the near future. _

_Sorry to end my biography short but you see I think my hands are hurting from writing in this damn book for so long and I need a rest. I'll be ready to start again in acouple days..or maybe even a couple years. But you can expect me to bust our with new pages at any point. _

_Overlord of Netherworld Spira, Kelvis_

_

* * *

_

**THE END...FOR NOW ATLEAST...**


	27. Boundary Chapter: Ep I

_**Boundary Chapter  
**__**Episode I: Exit, Entry and Re-entry  
**__**(Opening Theme: "Boyhood" – CODE GEASS – Lelouch of the Rebellion OST)  
**__**(Narrator: Gale)

* * *

**_Pulling out a chair and sitting in front of my personal computer, I switched in on and hummed a tune as I waited for the system to load itself. It's been awhile since I've actually touched this thing, what with all the stuffs happening non-stop here and there. At least peace had settled in for now, with the provinces all under control and the enemies, wherever and whoever they are, all hiding somewhere. Scheming most likely, those bastards...

As the screen finally pops up and the characteristic motor sound silencing, the room fell back into silence. I wasn't fond of humming for too long anyway.

Clicking a few buttons and running a few executables, the programs I desired loaded up and began to blink. Swiftly typing the required password in, I had once again gained full access to my prized data files. Another screen then popped up, asking for immediate update of the data, which I granted without missing a beat. I sort of expected that already, seeing there are just too many interesting things that needs to be renewed into the database.

Speaking of interesting things happening, I'm getting a bit annoyed with Kel lately. Sure he's his usual cocky and bastardly self, but his...clinginess to the newest addition to his harem strikes me as unnatural. I haven't seen him giving that much attention to a single vassal before compared to what he's giving to his new girl, Shurelia being her name. That nut-job of an overlord had practically beaten her name into everyone else. Ack...

Anyway, back to business.

Which coincidentally, or not depending on ones' view, is about that girl Shurelia. Apparently she was that shinny thing that made planet fall a few weeks back, and Kel was almost immediately hooked to her the moment he sees her. Sure she had the looks, but it wasn't too spectacular to warrant that amount of attention from Kel. It's almost like that something's luring our _beloved_ -note: sarcasm intended- _overlard_..._overl__**o**__rd_, into giving her more than her fair share of 'Harem Points'. I wouldn't be surprised if someone tells me that she's a succubus right now, even though Kel will probably beheaded that someone seconds later for the _blasphemy_.

Meh, she's a succubus alright, at least it seems that way.

Further musing was halted abruptly when a beeping sound from the computer signified that its' task had been completed; along with traditional 'triple ding' of a castle-wide announcement brought my thoughts back to the present realm. My mood had both gone up and then down, with the drop much significant than the rise. Rise because the updates are done, drop because of the damned announcement, and that annoying but catchy tune that everyone just keeps on remembering and hearing.

Still, the announcement's what annoys me the most. It went along like this:

--+ATTENTION ELITES, A MEETING HAS BEEN INITIATED BY HIS MAJESTY THE OVERLORD, ALL HIGH-RANKING VASSALS ARE TO REPORT TO THE THIRD MEETING ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES.+--

Yup, sudden and unreasonable as always. The third meeting room's at the opposite end of the castle, and takes much more than five-bloody-minutes to get there. The bastard's probably doing this on purpose, he knew I couldn't teleport! Asshole...

Ah well, better start running...

* * *

"You're late Gale." Kel stated with a raised eyebrow. Piss off you asshole, you know you did it on purpose!

"Yeah, yeah whatever. What do you want now?" I brushed him off with a bored tone as I found my seat and plopped myself down onto the soft chair. Hmm, much better than the one I had...this chair...I'll be taking it.

Ignoring me as always, he scanned the room and looked at each of his high-ranking vassals carefully. Everyone's sitting on a nice, comfortable chair infront of a large, wooden round table, with me, Gabriel, Blaze, Zenumasu and Elmira on the right side of Kel and Grace, Lysander, Oblivion, Shadow and Micheal on the left. After his little scanning show, no doubt trying to intimidate us, which isn't working the least bit really, he sighed and looked on ahead seriously, hands clasped infront of him.

Again, an unusual sight. Things must be getting really weird these days.

"Right, there are two main things I had to discuss with you all in this meeting." Kel said, "Firstly, I'd like to know everyone's opinion about Shurelia. Don't worry about punishments; I won't be too harsh...maybe..."

Good way to ask for honest opinions idiot, you should feel lucky that none of us really feared about your stupid punishments but rather just annoyed.

We seemed to get annoyed a lot these days...

The whole room stayed silent as no one bothered to answer him, everyone knew he wouldn't really listen to their comments at anyway other than those that he liked.

"What, no one's willing to speak their mind? You guys are cowards." Kel said after awhile, which earned him a few glares from some of the more hot-headed vassals.

I decided to just speak for everyone. I want this to be over with as soon as possible.

"What's the point of answering anyway, it's not like you're going to listen to us or something." I said with a shrug.

"I never said I'll be listening." He replied with a shrug of his own.

"See? That's what I mean. I'd bet this weren't even one of the 'two main things' you want to talk about. Get to the point Kel."

"Hmpf, fine, not like it mattered anyway. Here's the thing, I'm going to marry Shurelia, tell me what you guys think." Kel said, dropping the bomb without hesitation, "And it matters this time, so think carefully and no silence."

Everything goes quiet for a bit as everyone think over their answers. Naturally my first thought was 'Bullshit.', but then another one came up saying 'Finally! Now get out of my life.'

It's quite hard to choose between them.

"What about Etna? Naminé? Flonne? The others that had been a close companion to you for the longest time? What are you going to tell them?" Grace suddenly asked, with a few mores nodding in agreement.

"That's one of the next set of questions I was going to ask you guys actually. Etna and the others had been with me for a long time, as you've pointed out Grace, and I'm really not sure what I should do about them. I can't just kick them out, but I can't keep them with me either." Kel replied with a shrug, "Any say about that?"

"What, needing your vassals to sort out your screwed up love life now?" I commented with a mocking snort, then shake my head and glared at him. "Just do what you believe is right Kel. See through that jumble of emotions and look at your own thoughts. Find the answer yourself, because it's a question only you yourself can truly answer, as are all questions in the end."

I paused for a bit, then continued with a smirk, noting the expressions and glances most were giving me. Didn't think I'd spill out things that aren't snide or sarcasm-filled did you, you lot. Well, here's your daily Gale's special! "And since when were you satisfied with only one girl?"

Kel looked at me for a moment, then snorted and shook his head. "Heh, you're probably right on that one. Gotta be like that more often you sissy boy."

"Don't call me sissy boy you dumb brute." I replied coldly. No one calls me a sissy boy! They'll know fear if they dare call me that!

"I'm NOT a dumb brute!" Kel shouted standing up and slamming his fist on the table.

"Prove it by getting back on topic, dumb brute." I said with a mocking snort.

"Damn you Gale! I command you to stop calling me dumb brute!"

"Shut up Captain Whoops-"

"Don't you DARE call me Captain Whoops!"

"Just get on with it damn it! What's the second business?"

Kel clenched his fists for a moment, then sit back down with a huff. "Pfft, you're getting your pay docked. Onto business, the second thing's about a disturbance at Besaid. Seems like another virus struck or something, I knew I should've bombed it first time it happened. Anyway, Gale, you're being an asshole, so go check it out. Gabriel, you get to Kilika and see if they're going through the same thing. Blaze, check out Baaj Temple for clues. Zenu and Shadow, you two get to Luca and start quarantining people from Besaid and check if they're infected. The others...stick around and look tough. That is all."

With that, he stood up and exited the room without saying anything else. Bastard, is that the way you're repaying me for my helpful comments?! I swear you're trying to get rid of me or something!

Meh, might as well see if I could get some exercise out of it, I'm probably getting a bit rusty being held up here for weeks on ends.

* * *

"Why hello there Besaid, it's been awhile." I said as I jumped off the airship that took me here and looked at the surroundings. The island had just recovered from their last miasma attack when this happened. Poor kids must be having a nice time playing with disease. Heh, they'll get used to it.

I started my trail up the beach. "Well, let's get on with it."

"You won't be getting anywhere if I can help it." A voice said behind me. Not unexpected, things are always clichéd here.

"Got any new lines to say before I turn around oh villain of the episode?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut your trash! You'll not be turning around at all!" The voice shouted as it quickly got closer, a piercing sound flowing in the air infront of the voice.

Sidestepping immediately to my right, I called out my keyblades and deflected the blow. Oh, looks like we've got a swordie here! And a female one too! Go figure.

"True, I don't need to turn around to see you now, miss. So, any chance for a name?"

The girl jumped back and glared at me. Hey, she's not bad looking at all, with her almond brown hair tied in a long ponytail and her bright, twinkling aquamarine eyes. Her expression now doesn't suit her though. Ah well, can't be helped I guess.

"You'll DIE before I give you my name, you puppet!" she said coldly. Ouch, that hurts...

"Puppet...right, I suppose it's true in a way. Ah well, whatever, orders are orders." I said with a shrug, and smirked at her with one of my keyblades aimed at her. "Well, I'd hate to fight a girl as good looking as you, so this is the time to reconsider, drop your weapons and bugger off to find a boyfriend. God knows you need one to keep your hands off those dangerous things you're holding now."

"Why you...! In the name of Mythius the Star Weaver, I Fynsia shall destroy you!" She yelled as she charged towards me. Fynsia huh? Interesting name there...whatever, I'll just have to make sure she doesn't die. It'll be a waste if she did.

_**(Objective: Defeat Fynsia without killing her!)  
**__**(Mission Theme: "DEAD END Symphony" – Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri Original Soundtrack Disc 2)  
**__**(Party: Gale)**_

"Thanks for telling me your name by the way, Fynsia. It's a peculiar name, but somehow suits you." I said as I blocked her charge with my keyblades. Pushing forward with my arms, she was sent back a few metres, hopping slightly as she balanced herself out. "Now, please cooperate with me and let me knock you out until my business here is finished."

Spinning one of my keyblades with one hand, I threw it towards her and charged it boomerangs back. She jumped aside and avoided the flying keyblade, while slashing her sword down at me. Pushing myself hard with my right foot, I zipped to the left and evaded the slash, countering it with a swing of my own. The flat side of the keyblade hit her waist, and she was sent flying away, sliding through the sand. I caught the keyblade that's spinning back and looked up.

"Is that all, maybe you _really_ shouldn't be holding a weapon. Mind you, I don't mind being one of your candidates if you decided to look for a boyfriend." I said with a grin, which she returns with a glare as she stood back up, panting heavily.

"Damn you puppet! I'll not fail!" She yelled as she charged at me again, though this time much faster and with an orangey glow around her.

Oh right, an overdrive.

Shit.

"OVERDRIVE: SWORD RUSH!" Fynsia yelled zooming right infront of me and slashed at me diagonally before I can react, then quickly slashed a few more times and stabbed her sword right at my chest as she zipped straight through me. Blood spurts out of the wounds as her aura dissipates, and I cough out another mouthful of blood as I turned to face her.

Damn, that REALLY hurts!

"Heh, I must say that that's a nice one there, not bad girl!" I said cheekily as I took a stance and faced her, panting a little. The sudden blood lost hasn't caught up to me just yet, so I can still react swiftly as she charged at me and slash again. Blocking her blow once again, I kicked her at the side and sent her sliding back again as I cast a Curaga spell on myself. The wounds immediately closed up, and I felt my strength returned.

Charging her with both of my keyblades outstretched, I aimed a stab at her abdomen. She countered it by slashing it aside and returned with a swing of her own. I jumped sideways to avoid the swing and slashed my other keyblade down at her as I steadied myself. She hopped away to avoid the strike but I've already foreseen the move and charged at her before she could react. A swing with the flat side of my keyblade hit her on the side of her head, dazzling her and causing her to stumble. I followed up with a combo of a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the back of her head. She dropped down to the ground unconscious.

_**(Objective Complete!)  
**__**(Theme Stops)**_

"Well, that took awhile. I really am getting rusty it seems." I said, picking Fynsia up. "Now, where should I leave her?"

"Right here with yourself perhaps?" A voice, obviously male, behind me said. Oh not again...what's up with the 'anonymous people speaking behind others' cliché? This is getting ridiculous!

"I suggest you just shut whatever you've planned to say up and get on wi-" I began to say with a roll of my eyes, but was cut short abruptly as I suddenly found myself flying towards a rocky surface at an alarmingly fast speed, with Fynsia no longer in my hands. Oi, now that's just unfair! At least let me finish my line damn it!

Crashing right into the cliff face, I pushed myself out a second later with a grumpy look. Obviously the new dude doesn't know what it means to be polite.

"Okay, that's it, Mr. Unknown! I've had enough! Ten paces, no magic, no flying, bare chest only, FINAL DESTINATION!" I yelled as I charged at him at max speed. His sword and my keyblade clashed in a magnificent show of fireworks as we continued to trade blows. A swing here, a stab there, soon the wounds begin to build up around our bodies and with a powerful boom we're both sent skidding backwards. What the hell, why are all the strong peoples opposing us?!

"Damn you Kel! What's up with you and your damn kingdom with weak troops?! It still makes me wonder how many useless people we have in the army and how many useful ones we don't." I muttered as I cough out blood for the second time in an hour. Bloody hell! and I'm almost out of mana too! At the start no less! "Oh fuck this! Screw you anonymous! OVERDRIVE: FINAL BARRAGE!" I shouted as an orange aura glow around me. Holding both my keyblades up, a single white beam shoots through the clouds and disappeared. Then the clouds parted, and thousands of energy beams shoots down towards the guy, all homing in at him. In a split second when the beam hits the whole area exploded in a fiery red, and heavy smoke rises out of the glassed sand.

Lowering my keyblades down, I sighed as I searched my belt for a potion. The guy's finished for sure, I just hope Fynsia's not in the way.

"I must admit, that's quite a powerful finishing move. Though sadly, it'll take much more than that to finish me, Mr. Gale." The guy's voice suddenly rang out close behind me. Oh shit, when did he get there?! "Now, die please. You're an eyesore."

Stab.

"Ugh!"

"Don't worry; I've made sure I've coated the blade with a special poison not even Esuna or a panacea can cure. See you in hell, Mr. Gale." The guy said and started laughing, walking away as I dropped to the ground, my sight blurring quickly. Fuck you faggot, fuck you...

* * *

_**(Narrator: Anonymous)**_

Without even looking a portal opened infront of me. It took awhile to get out of the habit of pulling out the gems whenever I want to open up a portal, but I did get out of that habit, and it saved a lot of time and energy.

Infront of me, the portal shimmered in a chaotic fashion, leading to another world, another dimension different from this one. Another reality that I'll have to document and move through. This job is getting a bit boring lately what with the pattern getting more and more scripted and such. I wish there're more interesting things happening over at the other side. Just not too troublesome, they're not worth it if I had to go through the trouble of rewiring the whole history and a possible future of the universe to maintain the balance just because I've showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ah well, lamenting won't get me anywhere. Let's see what the new world holds.

Stepping through the portal, new scenery appeared before my eyes. Unlike what people may think, going through a portal doesn't make the images 'explodes'. You just see the scene changes like how movies change their scenes. No special effects or whatnot, no sound or anything, just a sudden and unannounced change in colour and positioning of stuffs.

Now, enough about scene changing and back to the present. What I see now is quite a sight. Lying infront of me, just a few feet away, is a boy. With cuts and stab wounds all over him, and something yellowish seeping out of a back stab wound. A few more metres away was another boy, a bit older than the one lying down and also covered in injuries, walking away towards an unconscious female sitting with her back on a smooth rock.

Well, things are certainly interesting here. Especially the boy lay infront of me. I thought I saw myself there for a second.

"Why hello there! What do we have here?" I said cheerfully as I crouched down next to the downed boy. He looked like he had been poisoned by something. Hmm, I could probably heal him right here, but that will take away the fun now wouldn't it? Especially when the other boy turned around and looked at me with wide eyes and the lot, his expression screaming of confusion, disbelieve and then anger.

Oops, wrong time to say something maybe?

...

Nah, who am I kidding?

Standing up and grinning at the now running-back-towards-me boy, I waved at him.

"Good day sir, would you kindly tell me where I am?" I asked as he approaches. His expression changes again, back to the confusion, but soon reverted into suspicion and hate. Ah, though I'm up to something did he? Ah well, at least I've tried to be friendly.

"I don't know how you did this, puppet." The boy spat as he raised his sword and dagger. Oh, do we have a suspect here? "But you'll die, permanently this time! In the name of Mythius the Star Weaver, I Rtausa chooses turn base battle!" He shouted, and the scenery warps black and changed. Well, isn't that interesting? This might actually be worth the trouble later.

* * *

_**(Turn Base Battle Start!)  
**__**(Battle Theme: "Nightmare" – CODE GEASS – Lelouch of the Rebellion OST)**_

Standing in a hexagonal grid was Anonymous with a curious look on him, looking at his surroundings with interest. Across him was Rtausa standing sideways, his sword pointing infront of him and his dagger held at his side.

**Anonymous- HP: ??/MP: ?? --(Break)--Rtausa- HP: 310,270/MP: 9999**

**(ORDER)  
****1.) Anonymous  
****2.) Anonymous  
****3.) Rtausa  
****4.) Anonymous  
****5.) Anonymous  
****6.) Rtausa

* * *

**"What the?! Why the hell didn't your stats showed?!" Rtausa asked incredulously as he stared at the ethereal information screen. I myself looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Okay, what the heck is this? This world sure loves weird things it seems.

"Maybe because I just arrived from another reality, so this world hasn't caught up to my 'stats' yet?" I answered with a shrug. "Though mind you, I'm just guessing here, since I don't get it either. Anyway, looks like it's my turn first. Loved the 'Anonymous' though, makes me look mysterious."

* * *

Anonymous smiled as he moved his left foot back to stand sideways and held his right hand forward, palm towards Rtausa. A series of magic circles appeared along his arm and a bright blue beam blasts out of the foremost magic circle and hits Rtausa, pushing him back. Rtausa then runs back into position after the attack had passed. **(-295,100HP to Rtausa)**

Anonymous stretches his right arm out infront of him and grinned. Wind blew over the area and ruffled his hair as they formed into a dozen chains and crashed against Rtausa. Rtausa was sent flying backwards until another dozen of chains crashed into him from behind. A few more dozen chains appeared and crashed into Rtausa at different angles before pushing Rtausa back into position and disappeared. **(-806,750HP to Rtausa)**

**(Rtausa faints)

* * *

**"That's it? I was hoping for something more. Ah well, maybe I shouldn't be experimenting in a battle. Might've gone a bit too far." I said looking down at the unconscious body of Rtausa. What was he saying before again? In the name of Mythius the Star Weaver is it? Who in the right mind would call themselves 'Star Weaver'? Must have some sort of fetish or something...

I then looked at the other boy. I still haven't got his name, though I think I might have an idea...things have been so...peculiar that I think it wouldn't be a surprise if his name's the same as what I thought it would be. It'll be good for a laugh at least.

"Oi, wakey wakey little Gale, nap time's over." I said cheerfully as I started poking him with my hand. He grumbled slightly, somehow still managing to sound hurt and annoyed. Ah, such an interesting fellow. His injuries though, they looked quite dangerous right now...hmm...ah well, why not? I could have some fun out of this any way I see it if I kick him into stasis to heal for awhile. The job can wait, heheh.

"Right, first thing's first though. I'll need an excuse, and a destination." I said as I looked at the boy I called Gale. "Well, my apologies Gale, but I'll need your memories for awhile." I smiled and placed my hand on his head. Immediately, information seeps through my veins and into my mind. Memories, of people, of events, of goals, dreams, orders and thoughts all surged into my brain. Well prepared as I may be, it still overwhelmed me for a brief moment. Severing the link between me and him, I stood back up and shook my head a little.

Whoa, feels a bit dizzy here.

After reorienting myself with my surroundings, a portal flickered to life beside me as I sent the boy through to a random world I've been to. He'll be fine there, and will be in stasis until his wounds and that poison in him detoxifies. That will take awhile, though that's my reason for choosing this style of healing. It takes time to finish, and I can always just fetch him any time I want and at any stage of healing.

Bless time distortion and reality crossing. Ha.

"Now that's done, let's get on with the 'mission'." I exclaimed as I walked up the unconscious female and picked her up. Gale wants to keep her from danger for whatever stupid reason his player-mentality thought up, and if I wants to _be_ Gale for now, why not just comply with his wishes for awhile? Ah, the joys of imitating another, it's always a thrill.

* * *

So the mission ends in nothingness. No signs, no what-so-ever. The 'plague' is yet another attempt against Kel or whoever the overlord is, and was as blatant as day that nothing could even be called a 'clue'. Meh, stupid people and their stupid ways, at least it solves my problems quicker. With the plague dispelled by myself and everyone smiling again, it's time to go back!

Now THIS, is the fun part.

Be prepared Spira! For Alarich is here and he is seeking for some fun in this world!

* * *

**Author's note: **Arrrrrrrrrgh! Chuckle chuckle chuckle...anyway, pirate fever aside (I blame this year's camp and last year's Jedi theme there) here's to everyone a new chapter for Dragoon Kingdom! Been awhile since this thing had been updated, and seeing as Kel gave me the affirmative, I'm officially taking over this fic! :D

Some might notice that I've once again brought my precious little Gale down like I've done a few times already in my own fic. I hereby declare that I do not take pleasure in maiming the boy, but only because it's for the purpose of story advancement! Believe me! Because I don't!

Anyway, I've pretty much planned out at least eighteen chapters including this one, and seeing I'm in holidays right now, this might actually be updated more frequently than my own fic. I blame Kel and his awesomeness. :P

**GaleBread, the unknown and abused worker, out**


	28. COMEBACK

**DRAGOON KINGDOM COMEBACK **

**Sup people, it's me Kel the original author of Dragoon Kingdom. And I am happy to announce that yes this series will return(after a very veeeery long debate). But first off let's fuckin face it people this story was last updated 7-2-08 that's almost 2 years ago. I hardly even remember where this story left off and since my co-writer Chris isn't here to help with plot development. I'm gonna be finishing this project solo, or if anyone wants to write a chap in yer character's POV that's fine. **

**I can't really remember the direction of the story so I'm going to invent a new storyline using all of the old characters and OCs. So noone has to worry about recreating a character. Before anyone gets TOO excited I read back on this work and the writing is horrible(I'm a way better writer now than I was back then). The idea is something that all of you HAD to be into because the writing nothing short of crap. So I'm going back to refurbish this entire piece as well as change afew things and add new features and characters. **

**The cleaning up of Dragoon Kingdom is in the workings right now so prepare for it's badass return. Oh but read World Dom first or yer not gonna get this.**

**DRAGOON KINGDOM WILL BE ADDED TO FANFICTION WIKIA and more originally remastered to Fictionpress as Dead Kingdom. **


End file.
